Wasteland Mayham
by jackiezedkiler
Summary: *BOOK TWO OF JACKIE MEETS JAK* The story continues as Jackie further explores the world of Jak and herself. Watch out! shes gotten braver and isn't so concerned about the games story line. she still has her limits and certain thing are out of her control. what will happen when she masters all paths of eco? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

REVIEW! I OWN NOTHING BUT PLEASE REVIEW!

'Focus...' I though as I sat with my hands in my lap. Loud snoring could be heard for the right of me but I was desperate to ignore it. 'Focus.' I gritted my teeth in frustration. Pecker was sleeping as usual it usually never got in my way but today was different.

It had been three weeks since me and Jak took out Kor and the nest. Everyday after that I've been spending all of my spare time with Onin, I practically lived with her. Brutter whinnied about it the first week but after a lot of arguments I was able to get him to get off my back.

'Their was a shit storm headed for my life. I was caught with my pants down the last time but this time, this time I would be ready.' I trained hard, Onin is quite happy with my progress and constantly give me praise.

*SNORE!* my eyebrow twitched and my frown grew larger. Today we were working on my weakest points, green and yellow. Red was easy for me because of my strong will Onin said. I wouldn't call it will, more like stubbornness.

My Mastery of Blue was hard to gain but not as hard as Yellow and Green are being. My control over Dark is still a mystery to me. I think it's because I only got the chair once, but I'm not so sure.

I just can't seem to call my Green powers at will. Sure when I get hurt I heal a lot faster then other, its tripled when I'm given Green eco or I'm near Samos. Samos said that I should be able to heal others and even talk or manipulate the plant life.

Yellow is getting better it's just so painfully slow. My vision is good but Samos said that the Yellow sage he knew had eyes like a hawk. He could see dandy lion fuzz blowing away from thirty yards if he wanted.

*SNORE* my eyebrow twitched again as my irritation grew. I was trying to work on Green today but no matter how much I searched or meditated it just wasn't happening.

*SNORE* my eyes opened and I whipped my head around to glare at pecker. I glared evilly at him as he continued to snore on. I shot a glace over to Onin to find that she too had fallen asleep.

Sighing I got up and bottled my urge to start kicking the shit out of Pecker. It pissed me off that I could get past this hurtle faster. I was eager to master everything before the palace was attacked. Then the council will banish Jak and possibly even me.

I left the tent and stood their thinking of what to do. 'Brutter would love to spend some time with me, heck I bet the other lurkers would do back flips to see me again.'

Lurkers STILL weren't accepted by the people and it pissed me off to no end. I bitched out Ashlin about it several times. Thankfully Torn and Jak was there to separate us. I would have beaten some sense into that spineless bitch. She was letting the council step all over her.

I went to the bar afterwards and ranted to Jak and Daxter for hours untill Tess slipped me a mud slide. Daxter stated that its the courts fault and to take it up with them. So, while everyone's attention was on Dax I slipped out.

I marched into the palace and went straight for the court members and found Vigor's bitch ass. I demanded that lurkers be allowed to be citizens and that they have rights too. Vigor, and the other members of the council, laughed in my face.

Vigor stated that lurkers weren't people, that they were just animals that mimicked our words much like a cockatoo would. I was so pissed all I had to do was think of how fun it would be to rip his face off with my claws and I changed into my dark self. The guards were called and I was hauled away to prison screaming and kicking.

I warned Vigor not to fuck with me. I called him every name in the book going as far as to call him a 'dickless waste of space that needed to be burned alive while impaled then have his ashes scattered in the sewers.'

It took five guards and three shots from their cattle rods to get me out of the room. I paced around in my cell for what seems like hours. I would occasionally punch the walls which would leave a deep dents in them. I wasn't satisfied because it wasn't that closed minded weasels face.

Even as pissed as I was, being in the cell scared me shitless. Old memories haunted me making tears fall. The door to my cell opened and I, in my still dark form and on edge, pounced...

TWO WEEKS AGO.

"Jackie, calm down it's me!" Jak pleaded from under me. I was over him with a clawed hand on his chest and another raised to take a swipe. The voices in my head were frantic, enraging and scaring me further. I got off of him with a growl and stormed to the corner of the cell like I used to when upset. I crouched down facing away from Jak trying to sort threw all of my thoughts and feelings.

"Jackie?! I know your upset about the council, but just calm down. It will get better with time." He said slowly pacing up to me as if I was a wild beast that could strike at any second. It hurt to be treated that way from him but I guess I would be cautious if I were in his shoes too. With a slow shuttered breath I willed myself normal again.

"There you go, come on let's get out of this hell hole. " Jak said extending a hand out for me. With a smile and tears pooling in my eyes I took it and let him pull me up.

"Sorry." I said quietly with my eyes down casted as we made our way threw the halls towards the entrance.

"It's fine, I'm actually amazed you went after the council. Heard you haveing quite the colorful vocabulary and a sick imagination." He said voice filled with amusement.

"Hey you no fuck with me. You fuck with me I fuck with your life." I said with a bit of pride earning a laugh from Jak. I always loved hearing his laugh, it was rare to hear so when I cause them I feel so happy.

"Yeah, what I would of paid to see that. Next time you do something like this let me know so I can bring Dax and some popcorn." He said as we stepped outside finally. I had to squint my eyes from the brightness, those damn cells were darker then Kor's soul.

"No, you would try to stop me from doing it. Then you would go to Torn or Ashlin about it cause an argument then be pissy for the rest of the day." I huffed.

"Hey I wouldn't be pissy the rest of the day! How would you know?" He asked defending himself.

"Pfff cause I know you Jak, but your right it would be the rest of the day then the day after." I teased stopping by a single zoomer. I mounted the thing and switched zones. "Thanks Jak, for getting me out of there." I said.

"No problem. Are you sure your going to be alright?"

"Yeah, as long as Brutter doesn't find out I'll be just fine." I called before driving away. He shouted something but I couldn't hear what he said so I just continued on my way.

PRESENT DAY

I cringed at the memory of going home that night and getting yelled at by Brutter and Russell. What made things worse was that Pluto just looked at me and gave me this disappointed look. I defended myself saying that I was just doing what was right and that the asshole had it come.

But it was no use, even Bella was against me on this one. I was forced to scrub the shop and house down to perfection, clean all the fish and prepare everything. The whole time I was pissy but I bared through it. I'm still a little pissed at them but I guess they're just looking out for me.

I shook my head and remembered what Sig's reaction was once he found out. He laughed and slapped me on the back making me spit out my drink. He said that I would make one hell of a wastlander and that he wished more people had brass like me.

Sounds of screams and filled my ears shaking me from my reminiscing. 'God, no, no. Not today.' I though running back into Onin's tent.

"I'm not ready! Onin the city is under attack!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and gave Pecker a kick! He squawked as he went flying. Once he landed he jumped up and looked around. Onin's eyes opened and she clapped her hands and weaved signs.

"Onin says go to Torn and help defend the city." Pecker translated.

"But what about you guys?" I asked.

"We will be fine now go your wasting time!" He said. I nodded then ran out the tent and onto the streets. Metal heads and civilians were scattered about everywhere. I focused on Blue once I found a deserted corner. Once my flash powers activated I zoomed through the city.

As I made it to the industrial sector the palace was hit several times. I watched with a sinking heart as the palace fell. The world around me shook and the sound of the crash was deafening.

"Fuck ALLL kinds of duck!" I screamed heading for South City. The Freedom League, aka the KG, were all over the place. They were better than the KG but only slightly.

I ran into the Naughty Ottsel and had to dig my heels into the ground to stop myself. Torn, Jak, Daxter and Samos was all their.

"Jackie your alright."

"Yeah, what can I do?"

"Help us fight these guys off. were losing ground and fast." Torn said. " You three get your butts out their and help how ever you can."

"Come on Jak let fuck shit up!" I stated running out the door. We didn't have to run far to find a band of metal heads. I pulled out my gun and turned on my Dark powers predator vision. That's one of the things I have been training to do. I've been focusing on gaining an ability without having to actually go full out Dark or any of the other colors. Since I didn't have the time to mess with yellow predator vision was the next best thing.

For an hour and a half we fought the metal heads and the KG bots. I had exhausted my ammo and had to result to ripping apart the metal heads and leaving the KG bots to Jak. When all was said and done we lost the industrial sector and were pulled back.

"This is so bull." I said as me and Jak grabbed a two person zoomer. We piled in and headed back to the Naughty Ottsel.

"This is crazy! This city is dying right under our noses!" Daxter complained pointing to his nose to exaggerate his point. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. We pulled down and entered the Naughty Ottsel.

"We lost a lot of men out their today." Torn said sorrowfully. I dragged myself to the bar stool and pulled out my communicator. "Don't bother, I already called him. He's on his way." Torn said. I nodded my head before resting it on the counter. Jak, Daxter and Torns voices became distant and muffled as I feel asleep.

I dreamt, me and Jak were out in the desert. We walked on in the heat for what seemed like forever untill a sandstorm ripped us to pieces. I cried as I watch me and Jak have the flesh torn from our bones.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up." I heard a voice say waking me from my nightmares. I was grabbed by the elbow and roughly jerked up out of the booth.

"What the, what the hell are you doing." I said trying to free my arm. The hand tightened painful and I fought to keep myself from falling to my knees. I glared up at the Freedom League guard holding me.

"Let her go she had nothing to do with it." Jak spat. My eyes flashed over to him as he was in handcuffs being pushed out of the Naughty Ottsel. I scanned the room and found three more Freedom League guards and Vigor. He had a self satisfied smirk that I would of gladly slapped off his face, or just rip the whole thing off. Torn was sitting against the bar with his head in his hands.

"Torn your captain of the guard! Stop this please!" I pleaded with him as I was handcuffed. He looked up at me briefly before dropping his head again. As I was pushed out I shot a glance over to Tess behind the bar. She gave me a sad wave then turned away crossing her arms.

I was pushed out into the cold early morning air, it was drizzling outside. I was loaded up in the back of a transportation zoomer that me and Jak had used to get to the nest. Ashelin, Pecker, Daxter and Jak were all seated when I was pushed in.

I stumbled a bit but managed not to fall. Cursing under my breath I sat down and to my great distain the guard sat down beside me. The door was lifted up and after a few seconds I could feel the vehicle lift up.

We all sat in complete silence. What could be said? Jak saved the city and now he's being banished from it. I helped save the city too and I was being dragged out along with him. It was like we were trash, at least that's how I felt.

I could tell Jak was seething in his anger, I could feel the slight bite of Dark eco in the air. Not enough for anyone other than me to notice since I was hyper aware of stuff like this. It came with the territory. I didn't blame the guy since I was certainly pissed off. I had to make sure I didn't let off to much Dark eco in the air due to my anger so that me and Jak didn't go bonkers on everyone in the vehicle with us. That would be a very bad situation.

It wasn't long till I felt the temperature increase around us. I felt our slow decent and when we finally came to a stop the door opened. I jumped and shielded my eyes against the brightness outside. We all got up and walked out into the dessert. The sand stretched on for miles occasionally their would be a rock or some shrubbery. In the distance you could see high mountains. Vigor got out of the zoomers driving compartment and walked to us with a book in hand.

"By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life. " Vigor said with a wave of his cane acting all high and mighty. 'At least he isn't just telling us to fuck off.'

"This is a death sentence, Vigor. There must be another way." Ashelin protested.

"Your protest was overruled! These dark eco freaks are dangerous! Now drop the cargo!" He barked out. The cuffs were removed from our wrist by the guards at his command. I thought about fighting the guards briefly but decided not to. It's to late, I'm already here and Jak needs to be here in order to gain what he needs to protect the planet.

"This is an outrage! I am outraged beyond words. Although I do have something to say! Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous aaggrrkk! Decree... " Pecker scolded

"Yeah! we want a recount!" Dax said putting in his two sense like always.

"Oh, I see you wish to join him." Vigor said coyly smirking down on the two talking animals.

"Actually we are not that outraged. Farewell! Stay out of the sun... Drink lots of water... If you can find it... " Pecker said to us cowering down to Vigor. I glared at him and slowly shook my head.

"Jak?" Daxter said unsure with his voice full of worry.

"Go back to the city, Dax." Jak demanded.

"I'm sorry. The Council is too powerful. There was nothing I... " Ashelin said coming up to us.

"I know. " Jak cut her off.

"You just stay alive, you hear me? That's an order! Someone will find you, I promise. " Ashelin placed a hand on his shoulder and placed a round object in Jak's hand. I knew it was a beacon that would lead Damos, king of Spargus, to our rescue.

"May the Precursors have mercy on you." Vigor said with an almost crazed smile before he got into the vehicle. It closed it's door and lifted off the ground and into the sky kicking up a big cloud of sand.

"Daxter! " Jak said once the sand settled. There they were , both Daxter and Pecker, standing right in front of us.

"Don't thank me! I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me! Okay tough guy, you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out!" He said

"Ahh! What a team we'll make!"

"Let's just get moving. But which way?

"That way! " Both Pecker and Dax said in unison. They pointed in opposite directions. They looked back at each other and you could just see the fight that was about to occur.

"Oh, and I suppose you know where you're going, eh?! " Pecker yelled at him.

"Better than you do, bent beak!" Daxter yelled back.

"Aghh... let's just move." Jak said getting sick of their bickering. He started to walk on ahead and we followed him. The heat was smoldering, my hair was sticking to my face because of the sweat. The sun just kept getting higher in the sky and the temperature raised with it.

"This was all your stupid idea. " Pecker blamed Dax.

"No, it was yours! Only a birdbrain could have thought this one up. Let's go with him... we'll help together... you mean we'll die together! I can't believe the city hates us... we saved those lowlifes!" Daxter complained as we walked on obviously the heat was getting to those two.

"City is filled with sheeple, people with no spines that need someone to herd them. Easily manipulated, willing to cling to anything that's promises safety. It's sickening and needs to stop." I snapped out hatefully. Maybe the heat was getting to me a little too.

That shut them up for a little bit. We continued on and I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Daxter. The sand had to be hot and he wasn't wearing any shoes. I didn't offer to carry him though, I was barely managing to drag along myself.

"Right. Good plan, Jak... A nap would be nice... Just a teensy little rest..." Daxter said when Jak feel to the ground. He took a few more steps before collapsing. It was getting to hard to take another step for me. I was so thirsty and I just wanted to get out of the sun and into some shade so badly.

"Aggh! This bird is overcooked!" Pecker squawked before he dropped out of the sky.

"The palace..." Jak coughed out as he gazed up into the sky.

"Guys...I'm scared..." I croaked out feeling the need to cry but lost consciousness before I could shed tears. I knew we would be found but I still feared for our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! I OWN NOTHING.

"Jack get up..." my brothers said I kept my eyes closed and ignored him. "Jack get the fuck out of my room! you didn't even turn off the Ps2! " he yelled at me. I felt him poke me in the ribs with his foot.

"Joseph?" I asked. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets as I looked up at him. I rolled over to my stomach and got up to my knees. I drank in my surrounding and as I did I was flooded with confusion, relief, horror and happiness .

"No I'm the tooth fairy! Come on, it's twelve at night and I'm fucking tired." He said. I was in my brothers room again. I watched as he leaned over and turned off both TV and Ps2. Jak 2 was paused at the part were you have to bust out of prison.

"What..." I breathed out as tears began streaming down my face. I got up and combed my hands threw my hair. I grabbed a strand of it and twisted it between my thumb and pointer finger. It was just above my shoulders again. I felt up to my ears and found that they were normal.

"Hey, are you okay? " Joseph said concerned. "What's wrong? " He asked place a hand to my shoulder. I let myself grab the front of his tank top and pulled him to me and cried into his shirt.

Hesitantly his arms encircled me and I continued to wet the front of his shirt with my tears.' What's happening? Was it all a dream? No it was to detailed and to long it couldn't have been. But why am I here all of the sudden? Did I die? Is that the reason I'm back. Wait! If I'm dead what about Jak and Dax. Hell what about Pecker! '

I grieved over the possible deaths of Jak and the others. I gritted my teeth in frustration and confusion of what was happening, of not knowing what was happening. At the same time I was happy to be back in my world. With my brother that I haven't seen for what has seemed like months.

Slowly my tears and sobs turned to hics. Then when I was down to snifles my brother grabbed my arms and gently pushed me away.

"Hey, it's okay. Why are you upset." He said lowering his head and looking into my eyes still holding my arms. I whipped at my face and took a deep breath.

"Nothing just an awful nightmare." I lied shaking.

"Wanna talk about it? " He asked me.

"No I don't..." I said not wanting to tell him anything for fear of him thinking I'm crazy. I've had a history of depression and there was a whole year when I was 14 when I refused to separate with my brother going as far as to sleep on his floor. I've gotten better, hell of a lot better but still my family would worry.

I walked out of his room and went to mine next door. Yes, I was exhausted but when I pulled the covers over me I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for an hour before I got up and decided to play a game.

I kicked off the covers and tip toed to the game room. I sat down and booted up the Xbox. Skyrim was in and I didn't feel like getting up again so I just played that.

It was around three in the morning when I turned off the Xbox and cuddled into the couch.

"Hey, we have no school today." I was woken up.

"What why?" I barely opened my eyes and looked up at my brother.

"The flood outside the dirt roads are awful apparently." He said then walked back to his room. I didn't need to look out a window to know it was raining. It was beating against the house and I heard the crack to thunder.

I laid my head back down and let the white noise of it all lull my back to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of sausage cooking. I looked to the living clock and checked the time, 12:37. I sighed and got up from the couch.

"Sup Jack, want a breakfast burrito?" My brother asked standing over the oven spatula in hand.

"Yep." I said not giving enthusiasm as I sat myself down at the kitchen table and dropped my head to the table.

"Hey you okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I had closed my eyes and wasn't going to open them back up.

"You sure.." he asked and I nodded."...okay then can you do the dishes." I gave off a huge sigh that told him how I felt about the dishes but he paid no mind to me. Minute later he slide a plate of hash browns and a burrito in front of me. I ate it then went back to playing video games.

I was trying to keep myself occupied so I wouldn't thing of my dream or not dream. It really was unfortunate that I didn't have school, it would of took my mind off this shit for eight hours. I was able to sleep in my own bed and at a decent hour that night.

"We have no school again." Joseph said coming into my room.

"Really that's cool, has it stopped raining?" I asked

"Yep!...it's fucking crazy out their. What worse is that the WiFi is down."

"Really...Ughhhh FML." I growled throwing my covers away from me. I got up and played video games all day once again. It was hard not to feel unsettled with everything that had been going on.

"Hey no school again."

"Really? Damn."

"I know it's great right?" He said.

"Hey Joe?" I said looking out the doors window for the thousandth time this past two days.

"What..." he asked moodily not taking his eyes off his game.

"Oh shut up! I just wanted to say that the last three days I haven't seen one car." I looked back at him.

"Maybe its because all the roads are flooded." He said in a mocking tone.

"Its not so flooded that the highway wouldn't get traffic!" I shot back getting annoyed.

"You don't know that." He shrugged. I dropped it and sat down on the couch and talked to him about Skyrim. I thought about telling Joseph about my dream but once again decided against it. Another day rolled by and next thing I knew I was in bed again.

I woke up on my own that day. I immediately went to the bathroom but my brother was in it and had locked the door so I knocked.

"Hey! I gotta go!" I yelled at him threw the door.

"Hey no school." He said coming out of the bathroom. I didn't respond as I passed to get in the bathroom. When I got out I went back to the window and look out it for several minutes. I couldn't find a single sign of life, not a dog, person or car.

The gut feeling I've had for the past few days intensify. It felt like the walls were closing in on me, like I was trapped.

I needed to get out of the house. I looked for my brother to see if he was looking away from me. He was on the couch playing Peggle. Slowly I opened up the front door.

"Were are going?" I heard him say causing my body to go ridged.

"I'm going to Val's." I lied turning around. My heart pounded in my chest and the feeling of being trapped increased.

"It's raining though, did you ask mom?" He asked.

"No but I'll deal with her when I get back." I said quickly as I opened the door further and started to step out.

"Dude, don't do that." He shook his head slowly crossing his arms.

"Its okay Joe, I'll be fine." I assured going to shut the door behind me. He caught the door with his hand and reopened it but I continued walking away.

"Jackie! Come back!" He yelled sounding pretty angry. My walk speed up when I heard his voice.

"Sorry I'll be back I promise." I said back to him as tears threatened to fall.

"JACK PLEASE!" I heard my brother plead desperately behind me, but it only fueled my need to get away. I started sprinting up the highway we lived on. Besides the rain coming down everything was still and silent. Being outside didn't stop the feeling of being trapped. I ran up the hill but was stopped dead in my tracks once I got to the top.

"WHA..." I fell to my knees and ran my hands threw my hair. The world started to blur untill it stopped at a wall. The wall glowed red, yellow, blue, green and violet.

"No! No! It...I've been in the place in my head the whole time? WHHHHHAAATTT!" Tears fell down my face and I screamed my pain to the sky. 'I could have died, and my brother...that wasn't my brother...' I was pissed and horrified I had to get out of here. Calling up my Red powers I got up.

With all my might I punched the wall, cracks started to spider web themselves away from my fist. Then pieces of the wall started to crumble down to the ground. Past the wall was the dark space that I have come to be familiar with. With one look back at my old home I stepped threw the hole and into the darkness. My body went numb and all thoughts simply melted away to match the blackness surrounding me.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY I CONFUSED SOME OF YOU READING THIS CHAPTER I'LL CLEAR IT ALL UP. BUT THAT WAS THE POINT OF THE LAST CHAPTER...I OWN NOTHING THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS READ MY LAST BOOK BEFORE THIS ONE, STUFF WONT MAKE SENSE OTHERWISE.

When I woke up I flew up into a sitting position. I frantically searched around myself chest heaving like I ran a marathon.

"Ahhh, I love water. Oh yes, it's so good. Desert bad." My eyes snapped to Daxter who was in a stream or pool of water. I was relieved instantly to find we were out of the dessert.

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you? And my monks were ready to pray for you both. I am Damas, King of Spargus. " an older man, maybe in his forties or fifties, walked in. I knew who he was before he opened his mouth. Damas, king of Spargus and...father of Jak.

"Spargus? Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's walls... not a whole city." Jak said finally pulling himself together. I spared Jak a glace and noticed he was now wearing a sleeveless shirt and had his hair cut short.

"Ahh yes... we ARE the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die. Just as you were. But now that you have been saved, your lives belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well. If it's actually worth anything." I frowned at Damas's words wanting to chew him out. Our lives were worth more than he'll know untill a few minutes before his death.

"Hey! That sounds like a bad deal!" Daxter said getting pissy. It did suck that we had to fight to survive.

"You are in no position to "deal." Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave." He bite back. Hated to admit it but he did have a point.

"You need to work on making a better first impression." Jak said getting a little pissed. He didn't like having to prove himself or be deemed dead weight anymore than I did.

"Ha ha ha! In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough. Complete your training, then enter the arena. Just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple really." Damas said thoroughly amused, guess he like the attitude he was getting.

"Um, what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?" Daxter said revealing the coward that he was as he crawled up to Jak's shoulder.

"Then it will be as if we never found you."

"I was afraid of that." Daxter said gulping. I got up and looked down at myself. I could hold back the surprised yelp.

"Jackie? You okay?" Jak asked as all eyes fell on me. I looked down to the ground blushing from the sudden attention.

"Nothing...it's just who ch...changed me?" I stuttered out still refusing to look up. I was no longer wearing the outfit Brutter had given to me months ago. I was now wearing pants that ended to my knees, boots, still had my gloves, a tub top and a jean over jacket.

"My monks had to change you when they were tending to both of you. Your clothes were in tatters when we found you." He explained. My cheeks lit up further went he said that monks undressed and redressed me. It was true though, after fighting a war for a few months your clothes did get ruined. Heck my other outfit had been ruined not to long ago when I decided to fight a mass of metal head in dark mode, Brutter was livid.

I followed Jak into the elevator. Daxter was pouting and in his own way so was Jak. I took a deep breath then let it out.' The dream... Onin warned me that it was dangerous sometimes in our heads. If I though it was a reality then I could never leave and die as a result.' The thought scared the shit out of me. I could have died, If I didn't figure it out when I did I could of died!

"Hey! What's up with you? Your being all silent." Daxter said to me dragging me from my thoughts.

"Nothing, just preparing to watch you guys kick butt then do so myself." I said with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, more like watch us Die then get your butt handed to you too." Daxter corrected me. We walked up a huge ramp that was built in the side of a mountain, excuse me, volcano. We walked threw the hall and turned right going threw a door and into the arena.

"Hail all citizens of Spargus! Welcome to the arena of death. Where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear! These halls will once again test two newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us. Let's hear it for Jak and his obnoxious talking animal!" Pecker announced from Damas's shoulder. I knew it was coming...doesn't mean I didn't face palm at it.

"Pecker! There you are. Where were you?" Jak asked. I knew Jak had forgotten Pecker untill just now, it was plain as day to see.

"Damas says, I am to be his new counselor. He says my wisdom will serve him well. Oh yeah and um... Damas also says that ahh... you two are likely to die in the arena today, and he hopes your death is very ahh..."

"Will you stop that! Damas can talk for himself!" Daxter shouted at his least favorite monkey bird thing.

"Hey he can't help it after being Onin's translator for all these years." I defended only because it was true.

"He is right. You will most likely die. And yes, Pecker is my new advisor." Damas said to us truthfully.

"Unlike you, some people appreciate my talents... It beats working for a living... I saw a few of the fights earlier. Oooo... not a pretty sight."

"Why you little..." Dax began

"Let the games begin!" Pecker cut him off. A column raised up for Jak. He stepped onto it and it descended.

"Pecker has told me much about you."

"Yeah and what exactly did bird breath say?"

"Hey! Be grateful! I told him about your abilities, and your potential." He scolded me.

"So you told him I was a Dark eco sage and that I'm on my way to becoming a sage of all eco? He would of figured that out eventually. Why must I be grateful?" I said in a bored tone as I sat down and watched Jak run the obstacle coarse.

"Because you have great potential ,that Pecker has insisted on protecting and helping grow, I have decided to let you live without going threw the arena. I am interested in these talents I have heard my advisor talk about. Even the monks seemed interested in you." Damas said. I looked down and sighed.

"No thank you, I'll do the arena just as Jak is."

"Jackie your passing up an opportunity to get off scotch free!" Pecker exclaimed in disbelief.

"Exactly, I don't like hand outs but I appreciate the effort Pecker." I said giving him a warm smile. 'Well someone's off the shit list.'

"Still wanting to prove your worth? I can tell you are going to be a fine addition in this city. Perhaps I'll get to witness your power today after all." Damas said happily. I swelled with pride knowing I had impressed him. Before I could utter a thank you Jak came up.

"The candidates have... won the challenge!" Pecker said almost disappointed.' Never mind Pecker your back on the shit list.' I thought giving the bird monkey hybrid a dirty look.

"That's right! We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you Jak!" Dax said getting excited.

"Anyone can make a few measly jumps. Now let's see how you rate against the living. Readjust the Matter-Formers. Prepare the arena for full combat!" Damas said not liking Daxters comment.

"Prepare the arena for full combat!" Pecker echoed.

"I just said that."

"I know... I was just adding... you know... how you do the thing with the... anyway. Prepare the warriors!"

"You mean we have to fight against actual people? With actual weapons? Who actually want to hurt us?" Daxter said starting to panic.

"Fine! Bring 'em on!" Jak said with defiance.

"All right, that's it! I wanna be on his shoulder!" Daxter whined before they got onto the column once more. I continued to sit on the ledge and watch as Jak descended.

"Your not going to make me run the obstacle coarse are you?" I questioned watching Jak start to open fire on the men of the arena.

"No need, we are going to just throw you right into the arena." Pecker answered. I grunted in response but kept my eyes down on the fight. When the floor lowered allowing the lava to cover the floor my breath hitched. I held my breath as I watched Jak standing on high ground waiting for the floor to raise again.

All seemed to go well untill Jak got distracted by several men allowing one man to sneak behind him. I forgot how to breath and watched in horror. The man attacked Jak but only hit him with the hilt of his sword. That's when Jak lost it, a pained shout could be heard but I knew it wasn't from the hit. I could feel him changing from where I sat. His nails grew out and his eyes turned completely black. Two horns grew from his head as his hair took a black tint to it.

'Dark Jak meet asshole asshole...meet your death.' I though with a smile as I watched Jak tear the remaining men asunder. He jumped onto the column still in Dark form. I got up fidgeting happily that is untill he got almost to the top. Dark eco always came out of his arms periodically just as it did to me, but when the column brought him closer to me I was hit by one of his Dark eco bolts.

It burned the spot on my chest it hit causing me to wince. Jak stepped off the column and regained control of himself. His eyes were unfocused but he turned around and saw Seem watching him.

I clutched the spot I was hit but didn't say anything since no one but Jak seemed to notice I got hit, but that pissed me off.

"Something you're not telling us, animal man?" Damas asked. I snarled at the Animal man comment. 'What does that make me asshole!'

"He has been touched with dark eco, my liege." Pecker explained. Jak was looking at me questionably. I nodded silently telling him I was okay.

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off. So don't piss him off. Word to the wise!" Daxter boasted only causing my mood to sour even further.

"Ah... then he is dangerous. And that could be useful. Your bravery has earned you your first Battle Amulet. If you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city. But, beware there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind than I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize."

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking! Hey? What do I get? Nothin'... as usual!" Daxter whined. I felt like kicking his ass for being such a little bitch. *kill* Once I heard the voice I went ridged. It was loud and clear. 'What?' *KILL* it shouted, I felt a tremor of Dark eco surge up trying to turn me.

"Prepare the arena for the next fighter." Damas yelled out tossing me a pistol.

"You can do it Jackie! We believe in you!" Daxter said cheering me on. I didn't respond to him but jumped onto the column as I fought for control. I was getting a massive headache, no scratch that a massive full body ache.

*Kill...Kill them all* it screamed at me. 'NOOOOO!' I yelled back before I jumped down onto the arena floor.

The men jumped down and onto the arena floor as well. I didn't waste any time using my new pistol taking them out. *More!* It urged as another wave of Dark energy hit me. 'fine!' I thought letting the power flow over me. I reasoned that I couldn't fight two things at once and that going dark and taking these guys out would be like taking out two birds with one stone.

The transformation was more violent than usual earning a ear piercing scream from me. My fangs and claws grew out longer then usual, my hair turned black, and a searing pain shot from either side of my head. When I went to go place my hands on my head I found that I had grown two curved goat like horns.

The world was very bright around me because of the lava, which made the men stick out like soar thumbs. I dropped my weapon and started to slash into the men. Sending my claws threw their ribcages or into their stomachs.

I was out of control and my attacks were more animalistic and simply sadistic than usual. I tried to stop when I had ripped the spine from a mans back but couldn't do it. The voice was hissing and snarling in glee. The floor started lowering and I jumped up onto on of the four high lands and so did two other men.

I crouched low and did the stupidest thing I've ever done before. I pounced over the pool of lava onto the high ground the men occupied. Started they charged me but I dodged their attacks and pushed one in to the lava and the other I slashed at his face causing him to fall in to the lava as well. The floor raised once again and I stalked to the middle. No more men came out instead Jak came down. I snarled at him not recognizing him. He put up his hand trying to tell me he meant me no harm but I scoffed at the gesture, I wasn't going to be fooled.

"Jackie?" He asked cautiously. I growled in answer and crouched down. "Hey it's me Jak." He said but I wasn't listening I pounced on him aiming for his neck. He ducked away from me shredding him throat but didn't stop me from crashing on top of him.

I hissed in his face and brought up a hand to rip out his heart. Before I could he caught my wrist then grabbed the other. *Destroy him!*

"Get a hold of your self!" Jak pleaded he winced when bolts of dark eco hit him but he rolled me off of him and pinned me down. I struggled but he held my wrists firmly above my head as I snarled hissed and growled at him. After a few minutes of me struggling and trying to buck him off I lost my breath and laid limp. The voices were now not crying for blood but for me to get away.

"Jackie?" Jak asked I looked up at him and finally recognized him. Horrified I pushed down my Dark powers but could still hear the voices.

"JAK." I said as my head started pounding and my vision blurred. Jak got off of me then helped me up to my wobbling feet.

"Hey what's going on? I've never seen you lose control like that." He asked leading me to the column.

"I don't know...its never done this to me before...its just that I got so angry all of a sudden." I said holding my head while gritting my teeth.

"But you have perfect control over your powers, your a Dark sage! The first Dark sage to not be twisted by your powers." He said.

"No never complete control...but the voices...they got louder. I couldn't help it..." I said getting upset which caused the voices to scream as another wave of Dark power rippled threw my body. 'when I got hit with Jaks energy...that when it started.' I pieced together. We finally got up to Damas and stepped off the column.

"Well done you have survived the first arena. Both of you show promise." Damas said tossing me a battle Amulet and a gate pass. I caught them and shoved them in my pocket.

"Damas said that you two will live in a vacant duplex. It is down by the sea the door is facing the sea, second floor can't miss it." Pecker said. We nodded and head out of the arena. 'Jak has gotten better controlling his Dark side maybe I should get him to give me advice. Its more dangerous for me to be uncontrolled. Jak gains his dark powers when he's around Dark eco or has me around. Since I'm a sage I don't need to be around it to use my powers. If Jak gets out of control he'll eventually run out of juice but I wont.' I though nervously biting my nails and we walked down the hall.

"Those were some sweet moves in the arena, boy. But a little more choke and you would have popped, eh?" Kleiver said standing at the side of the hall. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You talking to me? "Jak asked making me smile as I remember a scene from the chipmunks where Alvin said, " You talking to me? I'm the only one here sooo you must be talking to me." What really made it funny is that I could imagine Jak being an Ottsel and saying that. I sighed thinking about the duplex we were to live in from now on. 'I bet I'm going to have to sweep that bitch religiously.' I huffed to myself not taking any interest to what the others were saying.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING PLEASE REVEIW I APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS.

" Snag me 6 of them puppies, and I'll let you drive one of me racing vehicles. That is, if Damas ever lets you leave the city." I heard Kleiver say when I stopped zoning out.

"I think we can handle that." Jak said looking over to me.

"Nooo! I hate riding animals... they make me chafe!" Dax complained which caused me to chuckle. We walked down the ramp and I walked to the nearest leaper lizard. They reminded me of Chocobo's from Final Fantasy only you know...not feathered.

"Hey their fella! Can I ride you?" I asked petting its head. It pushed into my hand and made a noise.

"I'm guessing that would be a yes." I said moving around and throwing my leg onto the leaper. The leaper ducked down a bit to allow me easier mounting which I was grateful for.

Jak rode up on his own leaper and we began our hunt. It wasn't long untill we had all six kangarats eaten by the leapers. We got off our mounts and started towards the beach with the intent of finding our home. Once Jak caught sight of Seem he made a bee line straight for him

"Check out these funny dudes, huh... hee hee hee... Nice threads. I didn't know rubber was back in. What are ya working on, monk boy?" Daxter called out as we neared him.

"It is none of your concern, animal. " Seem bite back. 'Ohhhhhh burn!'

"Look, coloring book, we've had a hard week. Don't push it!" Daxter snapped at him.

"The arena shows all, dark one. Hate consumes your eyes." Seem said to Jak.

"Great. Thanks for the tip." He said sarcastically.

"It will destroy you... just as these Precursors destroyed themselves."

"It doesn't look like any Precursor crap we've seen." Daxter said.

"Oh, so now your a Precursor crap expert? Heh." I said to him earning a dirty look from Daxter, he opened his mouth to chew me out but didn't get the chance.

"These artifacts are an abomination. One fell on the great volcano. We sent an expedition to the mountain, but my monks never returned. Ill tidings sing in the wind. I fear the remaking of the world is at hand."

"I think you've been out in the sun a little too long. Let's go, Jak."

"You must leave this place! Heroes think they can save the world, when they themselves are lost. You could not possibly understand the dark forces at work here."

"Don't talk to me about dark powers. I want to know what this is." The satellite opened up causing everyone to look to it. "Stand back." Jak ordered walking to the Dark machine.

"Sugar I AM the dark force, you may call me Dark Vador." I said to Seem chuckling at my own little joke. I was half expecting to see the Ps2 buttons the come flying to the middle like in the game but they were just balls of light Jak pushed. 'Ehhh close enough.'

"You cracked it, Jak." Daxter called out when the satellite ejected a Dark crystal.

"Don't touch it! Dark eco!" Seem warned which if it was anyone else it would of been a well needed warning but alas it was Jak, Dax and I. The three people of this world who know the most about Dark eco, Daxter got the short end of the stick. Jak ignored Seems warning and took the crystal.

"Yeah. You're impressed now aren't ya? Come on, give him his props." Daxter said which cause me to smile, I was trying all I could to find distractions from the voices. Laughing seemed to be a good start.

"Those are solid eco crystals. It has been passed down through time that they power the greatest of Precursor technologies. Strange... It speaks an ancient dialect. The earliest Precursor forms. Something about re-claiming this unfinished world..." Seem said going off into his own little world of doom and gloom.

"Those look like coordinates. Like the ones from..." Jak began only to be cut off by Seem.

"It is picking up a very powerful signal."

"I don't think we're gonna like what this thing is yapping to!" Daxter said eyeing the satellite wearily.

"Even you cannot save us from this, hero!" Seem spat disdainfully at Jak using the word hero as if it was poison.

"Hey, I'm the real hero here. You can call me... Orange Lightning. Zazaziing!" Daxter replied smoothly.

"You may carry the color of our creators, animal, but we have plans to save ourselves. Stay out of our business. You and Orange Lightning are not welcome here!" He said walking off, before he pasted me he gave me a bow of his head which I returned.

"Hey! Why does she get respected but we get treated like dirt!" Daxter complained.

"Damas said something about the monks being interested in me. Damas knows but all he understands is that I'm powerful where the monks, I think actually know or somewhat know the finer details about me." I replied with a shrug.

"Do you think they'll help you with your training?" Jak asked me.

"Nope, don't think they can." I answered simply. "Hey think that's our new home over their." I said motioning to a duplex that was facing the sea. We approached the building and I decided the best action was to simply walk in. If I had the wrong house I could just ask them directions, if they didn't blow my head off.

'On second' we were on the front porch I looked over to Daxter.

"Hey orange lightning? Wanna do me the honor of going in first?" I asked sweetly.

"Are you kidding me! No way, what if we got the wrong place!" Daxter refused.' Well at least he isn't stupid.'

"I knew you wouldn't be brave enough to go first maybe I'll just ask Jak since you are just a side kick anyways." I said innocently.

"Hold the phone! Jak's the side kick!" He yelled jumping off Jak. I opened the door and let Daxter push it open and walk it. "Hello? Anyone home?" He called going more into the house. He finally came back to the door." Looks like the place hasn't been lived in for awhile now, theirs sand everywhere. But their a few bags of food on the table." Daxter reported to me.

"Wow Daxter great job looks like I was wrong about you!" I said stroking Daxter's ego as I walked into the place with Jak in tow.

He was right about all the sand, it was so thick I could see Daxter's paw prints. I sighed at the work I was sure I would be doing alone since I didn't see Jak and Daxter.

I explored the place inside and out. The duplex had two rooms a bathroom a kitchen and living room. The bathroom had a toilet but no sink or tub for that matter. When I walked to the kitchen I noticed that their was a pitcher on a table with a single chair and a privacy screen in the corner. I didn't want to even read the note for fear it would say what I though it would. I picked up the note and read it. 'Spargus is always strained for water unlike Heaven city. We clean up using a pitcher of water and soap to minimalize water usage.' I groaned and tossed the note in the trash. I felt like I was in an omish town from hell, except we had running water and power.

The duplex was small but cozy. It was thankfully furnished, and the bags of food on the table had a note beside it.

"Hey their is a note!" I called out. 'Here's your first weeks rations, after this you'll have to get your own. 'The note didn't have a name on it so I threw it away before putting away the food. It also had soap, shampoo, and toilet paper.

"What did the note say?" Jak asked once he finished.

"Oh, basically here's a freebie but after its gone well have to get our own. That means were going to have to get money." I stated putting the last of the food away.

"Yeah, at least we got the freebie though." Jak said before walking over to the corner with the pitcher and chair. "What's this?" He asked making me go into a laughing fit. "What?" He asked, I grabbed the note from out of the trash and threw it at him. He caught it and read it. He raised an eyebrow then threw it back in the trash can. "Well then, that's going to be new." He said shrugging.

"I know right? At least theirs a privacy screen. Bright sides!" I said pulling out a broom from the closet I had snooped in earlier.

"Well, it's better then sleeping at the Underground." Daxter said coming from the hall.

"That's where you guys slept?" I asked getting to work.

"Yeah, and let me tell you their beds were as comfortable as sleeping on wood and don't get me started on the food!" He said jumping up onto the table

"Eeewww! I bet it was as bad as cafeteria food." I said wrinkling my nose at the old memories of sweet potato fries.

"I wish! This stuff was worse." He exclaimed making me shake my head.

"Well, I promise I won't feed you boys cafeteria food."

"Thank the Precursors." He said. I finished sweeping the floors to the kitchen then got out a wash cloth and began dusting the counters which looking back I should of done first. When that was done I wetted the cloth and wiped down all if the surfaces.

"What are you doing?" I asked when Jak got up and picked up the broom.

"Helping you clean this place." He giving me a 'duhh' look.

"Wow I didn't expect you to help me at all, thanks."

"No problem your not OUR maid. " Jak said exaggerating 'our' looking down on Daxter.

"What?" Daxter asked obvious to the reason behind our pointed stares.

"Daxter, can you help me clean. It'll be like I'm snow white and your a squirrel and Jak can be the Dwarf Grumpy." I said with a smile tugging on my lips.

"Squirrel! I ain't no squirrel! And who the hell is snow white?" Daxter said.

"Snow white is a princess from a story that...you know what? Never mind snow white just help me clean or I'm kicking your ass untill you pass out. Then I'm going to shove a stick up your butt and use you to mob the entire place." I threated waving my wash cloth at him as if it was a knife.

"You know I always though of cleaning your own home as a privilege. What can I do?" Daxter said nervously.

"How about dusting off stuff." I said throwing a spare wash cloth at him.

"Yes sir! This place will be dusted in no time." He said saluting me before starting the dust the table. With our team work we got the house cleaned as the sun bite into the earth. I focused on my cleaning becoming very ocd about everything to keep the voices at bay. The more I concentrated on something the less I could hear its voice commanding me to spill blood in the most sickening ways.

I cooked some sort of meat that looked like chicken with rice and pineapple. It was good for what we had if I say so myself. Once we finished it was dark out. I looked out of the living room window and looked out at the sea and the moons reflection. It was beautiful to say the least and the stars were more beautiful than they were in Heaven city. I guess that was the fault of all the lights there.

Dax and Jak shared one room while I got my own. It was nice to actually have a bed instead of a couch. I didn't mind sleeping on the couch, just liked sleeping in a bed better.

My exhaustion and the heat together knocked me out the second I hit the sheets. Unfortunately my dreams were littered with bloodied bodies and the dream was so crystal clear it felt so real.

I was at the gate of Spargus and I could hear the screams and battle cries of many. I ran as fast as I could to find out what was wrong but before I arrived all noises stopped. Scared I slowed my pace but kept moving to where the sounds were.

I turned a corner and found a huge array of people all slashed apart left dead on the ground. I covered my mouth and had to stop myself from getting sick in the center of the carnage was Jak. He was on the ground with his throat slashed.

I screamed and ran towards him but was tackled to the ground. I kicked and screamed but my arms were pinned above my head. I looked up at the person pinning me down to find that it was me, only it wasn't. It was my Dark self, it laughed evilly before lunging to my throat to take a bite.

"NOOOO!" I screamed waking up. I popped up so fast I ended on the floor with a thump but it didn't bother me since I had a raging head ache and the voices were being rather cynical.

I grabbed my head and began rocking back and forth to relieve the pain. Slowly, very slowly the pain subsided. I took a second to gather myself before I got up.

"You okay?" I jumped around and placed a hand to my heart when I found Jak leaning up against my door frame. He wasn't wearing a shirt which caused me to blush and stare. I knew he was muscled but it didn't stop me from window shopping the eye candy. He wasn't overly muscled though, and he had a happy trail, which was black or a dark color it was too dark to tell.

"Uhhh...yeah. How? How long have you been here?" I asked blinking rapidly and forcing myself to look at his eyes.

"Since I heard you scream." He said with a smirk causing me to blush. 'Smug asshole' I gritted out in my head, good news was that the voices were more distant.

"Ohhh...ummm thanks but I'm okay now. Sorry for waking you." I said sitting down on my bed. His face got serious as he came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"It's okay I was up already. I don't get much sleep. So, wanna talk about it?" He asked me.

"Ummm, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Same reason for about the last two years, my dreams are filled with Dark eco." He said blowing out a breath running his hand threw his hair.

"Oh...wanna talk about it?" I asked him still ignoring my dream especially since he had to deal with this for almost two years. Come to think of it he was always tired when we were in prison. I had always sleep threw the night, I wasn't a light sleeper but I did hear him gasping in the middle of the night every now and again.

It wasn't a surprise to me he was having nightmares though so I comforted him when ever I could. I didn't know they were happening every night. It made me feel like shit and dread my nights from this point on untill I figure out how to gain control again.

" It doesn't bother me like it used to." He said with a shrug. "It's the same old same old. Death, eco, it gets creative every now and again but after a while I've gotten used to it." He explained.

"Shit, that sucks." I said sympathetically patting his back lightly.

"Yeah, but at least I had someone comforting me when ever she was awake." He said teasing me.

"Hey! You could have gotten me up every time you needed me!" I said

"Wake you up? You sleep sounder than the dead!" He teased me further earning a half hearted punch. I was smirking as I did it though. We sat their and stared out the window for a bit before I worked up the nerve to speak.

"It was just so vivid like I was living it." I confessed in a whisper.

"Really? Mine are foggy. Maybe it has to do with the control you had over it or something." He said, I thought about it but after a minute I disbanded that theory. It had to be something else.

"I don't know Jak. But I don't like vivid dreams, they confuse me and can be dangerous." I said stilling looking out my window.

"Dangerous? How?" He asked confused.

"I have this area in my head, everyone does but people like Onin, Samos, or...me can access it better than others. When were in this place we can make anything happen. It's where I go when I'm training but Onin is always their as a teacher for me in that world, you see if you go into this area in your head and think its real you'll never leave cause you'll never think you have too. I've gone to it without trying to in my dreams but I always knew they weren't real. Untill..." I said but stopped feeling like I was talking to much or that Jak wasn't following. I continued to think over my dream in the In between as I had now named it.

"Untill?" Jak said encouraging me to continue.

"Untill we past out in the dessert. In my dream I woke up at home in my brothers room as if I never was transported here. But it felt wrong, their was no way I dreamt everything that happened to me, prison, you and the city. Then I noticed that besides me my brother and my mom their wasn't any sign of life.

So I walked out of my house. My brother, or what I thought was my brother, pleaded with me to stay but I ran off. It didn't take long to...find the end of the world. My subconscious had only made my home to a certain point before quitting.

I was horrified, at one end I was scared because I could have died and was heartbroken I hadn't returned home. I had given up hope going home but to have it for a few days only to find out it was a lie...anyways I busted out and woke up in Spargus." I finished. We sat in silence while Jak thought it all over.

"I don't know what to say. So your scared that you'll go to sleep one night and not wake back up? Can't I just wake you up?" He finally said.

"No it's as if I'm in a comma. All you can do is wait for me to wake up on my own or die. Onin could wake me up though." I said.

" You shouldn't of been banished, none of us should have been." He said anger clear in his voice.

"It's okay its none of our faults. Shitty things seem to happen to us all the time. You get the worse of it though." I said letting a single tear run down my cheek.

"I wouldn't think so. You've had your share of grief even before you came to our world." Jak said

"How do you know?" I asked him wide eyed. It was true my life wasn't a stroll threw the park. It was by no means the worse but it wasn't the best. I lived with a psychotic father and his equally messed up wives for seven years before he got tired of me and dumped me off at a gas station where he met my mother for her to take care of me. He never called me after that only I had called him but after a bit I stopped.

He tore me down so much I refused to ask for anything and was practically a zombie. I had to be told everything in detail and would forget to do something if you gave me more then one thing to do at once.

I was numb untill my mom brought me to a therapist. Then I went threw a year of being in a constant state of anger before I settled down and began to actually became a normal person. I wasn't perfect though, I never would be but that was seven years ago.

"Just can tell from the first time I met you. It was in the little things you did. I came to the conclusion after awhile." He said shrugging.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter it's in the past and all that matters now is the future." I sighed.

"Yeah, that you got right." He said we once again sat in silence. Neither of us feeling the need to say more. We watched the horizon turn from black to dark blue. I nodded off sitting on my bed criss cross.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well if it isn't the newbies." Kleiver said once we entered the city garage that lead to the city gate.

"Keep yappin' jelly boy, we'll see who..." Daxter said.

"Bite ya bum, rat face, or I'll pound ya!" Kleiver threatened grabbing Daxter to get into his face before letting him go. Me and Jak weren't phases by this since well, he was asking for it.

"Uurgh... Great stink of the Precursors. I got two words for ya... tooth brush!" Daxter said waving a hand in his face. I could only imagine how Kleivers breath smelled and hopefully it stayed that way.

"Nice rides." Jak said looking like a kid in the candy store.

"You like what you see? We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artifacts. Tough wheels for tough work." Kleiver explained.

"You said we could use one." Jak said hopefully, I cracked a smirk knowing what was coming.

"I did, didn't I? But not one of those. Those are for the big boys. You can use that one." Kleiver said pointing to the tough puppy. It was a single seated non armed vehicle that was pretty slow. I used to take that thing out for spins to practice my driving and evasion skills. My favorite thing about this vehicle was the antenna. It's just entertaining to watch it bend with the wind or from movement. I'm easily entertained what can I say.

"Hah! What a runt!" Daxter said.

"Seems to fit you." Kleiver teased

"Get in, Dax. I'll drive." Jak ran to the vehicle. Jak didn't mind it being a runt he just was happy to get a set of wheels.

"Care to wager a little somethin' on a race, then? If you win, I'll let you keep that little vehicle for as long as you live. And if I win?"

"I don't have anything." He pointed out.

"I'd say that yappy rodent of yours is a bit bony, but skinned and buttered he'd make a nice treat. My vehicle against him."

"Forget it buddy! Jak would never..." Daxter said with all the confidence in the world. It was truly moving how much trust Dax had in Jak.

"Done! What? Don't worry. If there's one thing I can do, it's race." Jak said defending himself. Well, looks like that trust was misplaced. They hoped into Tough Puppy and dove out the gate.

I watched them go untill the gate closed stopping the wind and sand from whipping into the garage. It covered everything with a fine layer of sand.

"You wanna some coin lass?" Kleiver said turning to me. I lifted an eyebrow but the prospect of money was to much to resist.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked crossing my arms.

"While I'm off racing the newbies I want you to clean the sand from the vehicles. We don't like sand on the interior." He said going to the sand shark. He started patting down the seat cleaning it before getting in.

"Okay, um...by any chance is their a cleaning storage room or something?" I asked.

"That door closest to the city door, all the thing ya need are their. Do a good job taking care of my babies and I make sure your taken care of." He said before pulling out. I waited untill the gates were closed once more before going into the door Kleiver mentioned.

It wasn't that big about the size of a walk in closet and filled with shelves. I grabbed a few rags that were folded up on a shelf and found a bottle that said leather polish, then a bottle of chrome cleaner.

I set out working on the vehicles, I had the Dune Hopper and another car cleaned up by the time Damas and Pecker came stolling in. I looked up at them momentarily before going back to work humming The Living Tombstones "Die in a Fire."

"I see you are contributing, this is good. However I had expected you to contribute in different ways form what Pecker has told me of you." Damas said gesturing to me and my work.

"Yeah well, I'm perfectly content contributing this way. I don't really enjoy fighting but when it comes to defending something or myself I will." I said finishing off the vehicle.

"One that only fights when needed is a smart warrior." He said making me blush. I went to thank him but the gates opened and Jak and Dax rolled in having to get sideways with the Tough Puppy to advoid hitting Damas. That or Jak was just being a show off.

"Nice wheel work. My advisor here says you have vehicle skills." Damas said clearly unphased. I rolled my eyes but continued my work with a half hearted ear out to their conversation.

"I can hold my own." Jak said getting cocky which earned a snort from me.

"This one will be of use to us, Damas. I think you should keep him for now." Pecker said.

"Can it, Pecker!" Daxter said. I swore it was like those two fight just for fun...they probably did.

"There are a number of artifacts to be found in the Wasteland. Fresh storms churn the sand and reveal items that have been buried for centuries. Take the vehicle and find as many items as you can before the storms come again. And one more thing, if you get caught in the storms, they will tear the flesh from your very bones." Damas warned.

"Oh, great. Thanks for the pep talk." Daxter bite out before Jak turned the vehicle around and headed out the gates. Thankfully the wind wasn't that bad so the work I had just done didn't get fucked up.

Damas and his monkey bird shadow left and I was left alone to work in piece. That is untill the gates opened to let in Kleiver. I was on the last vehicle at this point.

"Good job on the rides lass. Come back in a few days and you can do this again. Here's that coin I owe ya." Kleiver said getting out of the Sand Shark and inspecting the Dune Hopper. He tossed me a coin purse and went to the supply closet.

"Thanks! Let me get finished with this one and I'll clean up the Shark!" I said doubling my work efforts.

"No need, I'll take care of it. I've gotta fix her up anyhow. If you wanna do something special then you can put the tarps over the cars." He said coming out of the supply room with a tool box. I had the second vehicle started before I asked.

"Hey why didn't the cars have tarps on them before?" I asked.

"Because the boys who ride em are lazy, that's why. They always forget to tarp em no matter how hard I pound them." He said from under the Shark.

"That sucks. Anyways I'm going to get out of your hair now! Goodbye Kleiver hope you have a good day!" I said before reentering the city. I walked towards my new home but I caught sight of Seem and decided to be friendly.

"Hey!" I called out waving a hand while running at him and his men.

"Greetings Dark Sage." He bowed his head but when he looked up he looked into my eyes and scowled. "Your eyes are like those of the hero. " he said.

"Yeah I know something happened and I've got to figure out how to get this under control again." I said rather guiltily even though I truly had nothing to feel guilty about, yet.

"You must do it soon or you'll pose a threat to all who come across your path be them friend or foe." Seem warned me fear tinted his voice slightly as he looked at me with widened eyes.

I ducked my head and had to calm myself. The voices got louder when I was upset. They encouraged my anger but I fought them and with a breath threw my mouth and out my nose I was able to say I kept my sanity!

I looked up and saw Seems angered face but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his line of sight and spotted Jak and Daxter come walking up.

"You are still here?" Seem spat out.

"Yeah, we thought we'd hang out... catch some rays..." he said tilting his head up slightly to the sun. I put a hand to my face to stop the onslaught of giggles.

"This isn't a game! I am Seem. We monks are sworn to discover and protect the secrets of the Precursors. These Leaper mounts allow us to travel where you cannot." Seem said getting pissy. Jak and Daxter looked at me when Seem said "this isn't a game." Which made me laugh that much harder.

"Man those babies sure stuff their faces. We saw one gulp a load of kanga-rats not too long ago. Stupid rats, they just sat..." Dax never finished his sentence because a leaper decided that Dax was going to be lunch. It ran with him half way in his mouth with Daxter failing about. I chased after it trying to save Daxter but it was just too fast, and I wasn't going to go code Blue for this.

"You will never last out here. That Dark Eco crystal from the satellite... I want it before it falls into the wrong hands. I'll wager a Light Crystal against it, if you race my monks on their Leapers. Sien-com-tava! Baroosh... baroosh..." Seem said making the leaper spit out Daxter.

"Just show us where the starting line is!" Daxter said picking himself from the ground.

They all lined up then the race started. I got on a leaper and followed behind them at a safe distance since they weren't playing nice.

"Oh yeah!" Jak hooted once he pasted the finishing line. I rode up and jumped off my leaper with a big smile on my face.

"Ha! We kicked your scaly tails!" Daxter sing songed but quickly changed his tune when a leaper got to close for comfort. "Back off, ya filthy animal!"

"Fine, hero... the Crystal is yours. The two types, light and dark, when combined form great energies. Be careful with them. And when you die... do be kind enough to give them back."

"I don't plan on it. Why are you so obsessed with death?" Jak asked. 'Because my dear friend he's emo! Or suicidal. Ether way works...maybe he needs a friend.' I smile contemplating forcing Seem to hang out with me. I didn't see it working out but it's worth a shot.

"Because of that! The Day Star approaches, and every day it grows brighter! This planet's final trial is coming!" He said pointing up to the sky at a bright green light. We all look up at it but a shiver ran down my spine and the voices in my head got extremely quite. Then in a mad rush it all hit me. I gritted my teeth and doubled over. They were so loud and they didn't let up for a second.

"Ehh, Jackie you alright?" Daxter said.

"Shut...up." I grated out to both Dax and the voices. It was like I was a sand castle and they were the tide coming in and washing my control away.

"She is losing control! If she does she will attack everyone in her path. The only way to stop her would be to kill her, if we could kill her. Do something Hero!" Seem said sternly panicking a bit. I grabbed my head and shut my eyes tight against the massive head ache I was getting.

"What do you want me to do?" Jak asked. His voice was like a hot knife being shoved into my head.

"AHHHHHHH!" I feel to my knees as the tears ran frown my cheeks. I could feel my self starting to change. The more I fought it the more pain I was in.

"Do, something Jak!" Daxter panicked. I looked up in time to see the butt of Jaks gun coming full speed at me before Jak mumbled a sorry to me. I was instantly out cold.

I knew I wasn't awake before I even opened my eyes. But even with that knowledge I could suppress the gasp of surprise when I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing waist high in Dark eco.

'Calm yourself, it's a dream.' I reassured myself, getting upset would only feed into my Dark powers. The voices started out as distant echo all around me. They started to get louder and less echoed. I started to run away, which was the equivalent to those dreams where your running away in slow motion.

My heart squeezed painfully in my chest as the voices started to scream, their vile words rattled my brain as they spoke of the many ways they wanted me to spill blood. I doubled my efforts to get away and they started to taunt and laugh at me.

Then a gigantic wave of water came and washed the voices and eco away. My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to my left to see Jak with a bucket looking down on me with a worried expression. I looked around and found that they had me on my bed in our duplex. I sat up but the throbbing in my head intensified.

"This is worse than that hang over I had after hanging out with Jinx." I hissed threw my teeth placing a hand to my head only to winced when I made contact with the spot Jak hit me.

"Sorry," Jak said. "I didn't know what else to do at the time."

"No, it's fine Seem was right. I needed to be stopped." I said getting up.

"You scared us for a minute their. You were passed out but you changed on us. It wasn't untill Jak splashed you that you changed back." Daxter said from the foot of my bed.

"Yeah?" I said rolling my head and shoulders.

"I was going to let you sleep it off but we got word that we are to fight in the arena today." Jak said.

"Really?" I asked and received a affirmative nod from Jak. "Ugh, okay lets go."

"Wait you just got up from being knocked out, let me talk to Damas and see if we can't let you off fighting in the arena for now. Or maybe you can do something else." Jak said.

"No." I firmly said. I turned around before going into the hall and gave Jak a smile. "I don't want any special treatment, if you have to go threw it then I'll go threw it. It's only fair, I'm no better than you." I said with a wink then fast walked threw the hall and out the front door.

I was on the street when Jak came running out the house and caught up to me smiling.

We walked silently to the arena side by side smiling. We walked up the ramp and into the arena that was filled with people.

"Once again, you must test your fighting skills in the arena. Face down your fears, defeat those who oppose you, and we will see if your skills are of use to us. The purity of the arena is our only guide!" Damas boomed from his throne.

"Excuse me... Mr. Sand King... Yes, I'd like to place a complaint. We've been training hard. My feet are killing me, and I think I'm getting a hangnail. So maybe I'll just sit this one out..." Daxter complained rather lamely.

"Enough talk! The arena awaits!" Damas said. The column was raised. Jak and Daxter got on and the column lowered.

"Good luck Jak! Don't get in his way Dax." I waved down to them chuckling.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled up at me offended. They stepped off onto the arena floor that consisted of four squares that would submerge themselves in the lava. It took them ten minutes to clear out the arena. The column once again rose with Jak and Dax smiling victoriously.

"I can't believe you two are still alive." Pecker exclaimed.

"Yeah! What a surprise!" Daxter bite back.

"Damas and I are very impressed!" Pecker spoke.

"Hey, feather butt, who appointed you king?"

"He did! Well, almost. Kind of a semi-king, you know. You should see our sleeping quarters and his harem of love birds... oooh... I never get any sleep these days. Hee hee... it's good to be the king, no?" Pecker gushed making me roll my eyes and pretend to stick my finger in my mouth and gag.

"I don't see no crown on that fat feather head!"

"You want a crown? I'll crown you! Don't make me come down there from this perch."

"I've got a perch for ya birdie, right here... twirl on it!"

"That's it! It's GO time!" Pecker exclaimed.

"Bring it on, bird brain!"

"Enough!" Damas yelled causing the two to freeze. "If I wanted you to fight, I would have commanded it! You did... very well, Jak. You make me proud... that our training program is so good. Here is your second Battle Amulet and a new Weapon Mod. One more arena win, and you will be a true Wastelander! " He said. Tossing Jak the Amulet and Weapon Mod.

"My turn!" I said happily throwing up a hand and twisting my self from side to side like Rikku from Final Fantasy X would. I was trying not to give away how scared I was.

I stepped onto the column and keep my smile on until it lowered to the point I couldn't see them. I breathed out a nervous shuttered sigh and tuned to face the Arena. I stepped down and realized something...I didn't have my pistol.

"JAK! DID YOU PICK UP MY PISTOL FROM THE LAST ARENA!" I yelled panicking.

"NO...ARE YOU DEFFENCELESS?" he yelled down over the ledge.

"Yeah." I shouted. My mouth went dry and my veins seemed to fill with ice. Jak's head disappeared for a few seconds but those seconds felt like hours. I could hear the men jumping down into the arena. Jak reappeared and shook his head.

My stomach sunk and I turned around to find that a group of men hell bent on killing me were only a few yards away all armed. 'Well fuck all kinds of duck!' I started to shiver and rapidly look around myself trying to find a solution. I could feel Dark eco crackle all around me as the voices feed off my fear.

'No, you are not needed...I have another idea. I could use a run.' I though cracking a smile going from scared rabbit to mountain lion in five seconds flat. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The men were only a yard away.


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING!

I opened my eyes in time to see a man about to slice me in half. I jumped back then ran threw the opening between the men to the other side of the platform. I left a mist of blue in my wake as I ran at super human speed.

'Step one, confuse the fuck out of everyone.' The men looked around confused untill they turned around and saw me. 'Check. Step two, arm yourself.'

I ran at them and elbowed the first guy I reached. The force and speed from my hit caused the poor guy to lose his grip on his sword. I swooped it off the ground and ran off. I place it over my shoulder since it was so heavy. 'Check!' I jumped onto the next platform and waited for the men to follow me. 'Step three...' they started jumping over the gap between the platforms.

"DECAPITATION!" I screamed swinging at the head of the first guy with in reach. I didn't fully decapitate the guy. I got half way threw his neck before it stopped because of his spinal cord. I jerked back the sword once I felt it stop but I couldn't escape the spray of blood.

I kicked the bleeding guy into the lava then slit the stomach of the nearest guy. It was messy, his intestines started to spill out.

I wanted to hurl at the sight but kept my food down. I ran to the next platform and placed my hands on my knees and took a breather before they were descending upon me again.

I picked back up the sword and hacked my way through the rest of the men. If my blow wasn't an instant death blow I would either correct my mistake by swinging again or push them in the lava.

I got nicked with the edge of a guys sword. It left a three inch gash on my arm and a three inch rip in my jacket. 'Great! I've only had this for what? Two days and I'm already getting it all fucked up with blood guts and rips!'

Their was only three more men to kill before I could go back up and get my battle Amulet. I went to rush up on the trio when I felt something I've only felt once before in my life.

My heart what thumping painfully in my chest. I could feel blue eco wash over my heart causing it to speed up to the point that I should have died. I dropped the sword and started to shake uncontrollably. I doubled over clenching my fist and then.

I shot back up and screamed up to the crowds, to Jak and Damas. Blue eco was all around me misting and crackling with electric energy. It shot up into the sky like a beacon. I had become a blue sage.

Everyone was silent and the men had paused. My breaths came out even and my heart returned to its normal speed but I felt it thump in my rib cage powerfully.

I picked up the sword chopped off the head of the man on the right. It was a clean sweep with minimal to non resistance. I gave the guy next to him the same treatment then stabbed the next guy in the heart. The world around me was in slow motion as I moved. I had definitely gotten faster but the fatigue would knock me out afterwards. 'Looks like I'm sleeping good tonight.' I left the sword inside the last mans rib cage and ran back to the column.

I was jittery and was stepping from foot to foot in impatience. The column seemed to rise slower than usual. I knew it wasn't though, I was just used to moving faster. I wanted to take off running and never stop.

I was so happy when the column was high enough for me to just jump up. I hoisted myself up then stood still in front of Damas waiting.

"Wow! We could barely see you moving down their. Nice light show by the way." Daxter said.

"It wasn't a light show. I'm a blue sage now." I said frowning over at him.

"See, I told you this one was powerful." Pecker said.

"Resourceful too. Take your second Battle Amulet and that pistol. Try not to lose it this time." Damas said. I picked up the pistol and shoved it into my pants waist band and pocketed the Battle Amulet. I didn't feel pride in doing it. I didn't enjoy killing those men but it was either me or them. At least, that's what I repeated in my head to comfort myself.

"Thanks." I mumbled before leaving the arena with Jak and Dax on my heels.

"That was." Jak started slowly.

"Awful!" I finished for him.

"I was going to say rough." He said having to speed walk to keep up with me.

"Yeah well it was awful! I'm going to be haunted by those images for the rest of my life. What's even better is that I got to witness it in what felt like slow motion." I huffed out walking towards home. I needed food, sleep but more importantly a bath.

"It's alright Jackie it was for survival." Jak said having to jog now.

"Survival my ass that arena is evil!" I growled. I like Spargus and all but if I have the chance that arena will be destroyed. After this is all over that precursor ship take off in the arena after that's done I'll make sure everyone is out the cause a little accident. I'll have to think of a way to not set off the volcano or destroy half the city. 'Maybe I could get Jinx here to help me. He'll keep it on the down low for me.' I thought with an evil smile.

"Hello earth to Jackie! Jak we lost her." Daxter said interrupting my scheming. I looked back at them with a raised eyebrow. Jak was running to catch up with me.

"Sorry..." I meekly said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Can you turn off the blue juice?" Daxter asked me. I blinked and then pushed back my blue powers. It was as easy as flipping a light switch. Unfortunately once I was back to normal I felt drowsy and soar.

"I call dips on the washing up." I sighed as I turned around and dragged myself home.

"You look awful." Jak said eyeing me up.

"Thank you Jak I always wondered if I was attractive to you." I tiredly said teasing him.

"What, no I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh so you think I'm attractive then?" I asked blinking slowly at him.

"No! Yes um...you look tired is all." He blurted out as pink dusted his cheeks. I smiled widely at him then walked up the ramp and into the front door.' He left himself open for that.' I thought with a chuckle. I grabbed the pitcher then the soap and shampoo that was left for us.

"Okay I'm going take a shower now." I said pulling the privacy screen to where I would be basically trapped unfortunately it didn't reach wall to wall. Their was about half a foot that it couldn't cover but that's okay since it was against the wall. Their was a small crack between the screen where the hinges laid but I could easily watch that.

"You want us to cook tonight?" Jak asked.

"Can you cook?" I asked taking off my jacket. I looked at the cut in my arm and found it had already scabbed over and was looking like a two week old cut rather then a twenty minute cut. That was the mystery of my green powers for you. They worked subconsciously and I could never feel when they were active or not.

"Of coarse I can as long as Daxter keeps his space." Jak said from the kitchen. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What are you talking about! I can cook!" Daxter said outraged. I giggled and took off my tube top and bra.

"Yeah but I don't feel like having your hair from god knows what part of your body on my food." I said taking off my boots.

"She's got a point there." Jak agreed as the clatter of pots and pans could be heard. I took off my gloves then my pants and underwear.

"Fine then, I'll just watch." Daxter said in defeat. I shook my head and dipped the cloth in the water and cleaned my wound. I sat down on the chair and washed scrubbed myself down. I could smell meat being cooked and hear the pan simmering. It took me longer to wash myself then it would if I was in the shower.

I had to dip my hair into the water lather it up then dip it back in which was a bitch to do but had to. Once I was done I dried off got dressed then dried the chair and table.

"You guys made fried yakcow sandwiches?" I said raising an amused eyebrow. 'Men, you ask them to cook they make sandwiches.' I shook my head as the boys looked up at me with their mouths full. They had a plate with a sandwich on it for me at the counter. I poured the water down the drain and returned the pitcher to its spot. I folded the privacy screen up against the wall then took my plate and sat frown at the table with the boys. I took a bite and had to admit, it was good.

"Okay, I'm giving this meal a B+." I said swallowing my bite. "But only because I haven't found a Daxter hair in it." I teased.

"Hey how do you think I feel? I don't cook my meals but I still get hair in it!" He complained.' That sucks for you!' I began to devour my meal wholeheartedly when I was almost done I looked up to see both boys looking at me. Daxter looked grossed out while Jak just looked surprised.

"What?" I asked getting self-conscious.

"Oh nothing." Daxter blinked innocently at me. "Its just we just watched you DESTROY A SANDWITCH IN LESS THAN ONE MINUTE!"

"I have a big mouth, I can fit big things in it." I shrugged as I then popped the last of my sandwich into my mouth. I got up and put my dish in the sink. Daxter started to laugh for whatever reason and I went to my bedroom. I didn't close the door or even get under the covers. I just face dived onto the bed and closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"I call the Sand Shark!" I yelled running and jumping into the driver seat of the Sand Shark. I wiggled in my seat then strapped myself in. Jak got into the Dune Hopper and with a pointed glare from me he clicked his seat belt. I was very happy now that I had light powers. Jak seemed happier too! It was a long ass trip and it was very irritating but it was going to be worth it in the end. We got back into the city only to find Damas freaking out about the storm. Of coarse I volunteered us to go out and get the missing people from the desert.

It was my first time driving one of the vehicles here but hey how hard could it be? You got your wheel, red button boast. Another black button two pedals to go forward brake and go back. Oh and a green button, that means one buttons for shooting and the other is for jumping. The green and black button was on the steering wheel on opposite sides.

"Here lass, you'll need this out their." Kleiver said placing a red scarf in my lap.

"Thanks Kleiver I really do owe you!" I said unwrapping putting on the scarf and goggles that I found wrapped inside the scarf. They were kind of like the old air force goggles.

I pressed down lightly on the right pedal and the Sand Shark started to roll forward. I smiled gleefully then looked over to Jak and stepped on the brake briefly then let off only to do it again.

"We don't have time to race, but later on I'm going to take you up on that offer." Jak said.

"How about a little competition? If one of use gets three wastelanders to safety or gets two of them before the other. Loser does the dishes for the next week." I said.

"Deal!" Jak said pulling up his scarf and putting on his goggles. I followed suit then gave him the thumbs up.

"Pleased before beauty." I said gesturing for him to go first. He shook his head but he pulled the Dune Hopper forward and the gates opened. The wind had definitely picked up making the sand thick in the air unfortunately. Boy I was glad Kleiver had my back. I'm going to be cleaning up the cars for a week free of charge!

I tailed Jak out pasted the mountains to our right before I spit off from him. He went left I went right. I took it relatively slow because of the limited visibility. I started off as far put as I dared then began my sweep of the area. Off by a rocks and trees not far from the river I found the first guy.

"Get in da car!" I said mimicking the cop from yo mamma jokes. The guy was only too happy to comply with me.

"Thanks a lot hun!" He said getting into the passenger seat.

"Your welcome put on your seat belt or were not moving." I said eyeing him. He was real fast in getting on that seat belt. Once I heard the click I nodded then headed back towards the little safety zone. I didn't go slow heading to the safety zone time was short my friends.

It took me and the dude a little searching but we found that stupid safe. I dropped him off and he wished me luck out their before I took off again.

I pulled out my communicator and looked threw my contacts. Kleiver and Damas was already programed into the device. I clicked call on Kleiver's name and waited.

"Did ya get one lass?" Kleiver said.

"Sure did. Hey can you do me a favor and send me Jak's number. Or just redirect me to him."

"Sure thing." He said then hung up. After a second my communicator vibrated with Jak's number. I hit call and waited as I weaved threw the rocks and trees. The marauders started to get onto me.

"Ehhhhh hello? We're kind of busy at the moment?" Daxter said.

"Dax, tell Jak I got one." I said growling roughly turning right behind a big rock. A stupid marauder crashed into the rock trying to turn with me and ended up getting blown up.

"Those marauder after you too?" Daxter said. 'Guess that explosion was pretty loud, then again it was a EXPLOSION!'

"Yeah, you would think that they would be trying to take cover from the storm but nahhh. Idiots! At least we have a reason to be out here." I said heatedly making a U-turn when I just barely spotted another wastlander.

"Get in! Hey guys I've got another one." I said as the guy climbed in. This one was smart and immediately put on his seat belt and earning brownie points at the same time.

"Yeah we just picked up one too looks like first one to the safety zone wins!" Daxter said.

"Alrighty then." I said then stomped on the gas. I made a mad dash to the safety zone. The weather began to be utter shit. No only did it suck not being able to see ten feet in front of me bit the sand started to beat against my skin painfully.

I stopped at the safety zone and the guy went running for cover without yelling a thank you, didn't blame him thought.

"I just dropped off the second guy." I said still holding the communicator using the back of my hand to keep the wheel steady.

"Hahaha! Jak you got dish duty for a week!" Daxter erupted into a fit of laughter. "Okay let's head back to the city. This wind is starting to bite back."

"Roger that rubber ducky yeeehaaaa!" I shouted like a red neck.

"What?...where?" Daxter said his voice sounding a little distant.

"What?!"

"We can't make it." Daxter said still ignoring me. My heart dropped when I heard that.

"WHAT...DAXTER WHATS HAPPENING WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE IT?" I shouted into the communicator.

"This guy just told us of his buddy that's out here, he said he's by the broken old bridge. Did you pick up anyone from their?"

"No I didn't." I said turning right towards the bridge.

"We can't make it to him and back to the city before the storm hits. That dudes toast." Daxter said.

"Alright guys. I'm close to that bridge, I'll swing around pick the guy up then run like hell to the city."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOUR GOING TO BE RIPPED TO PEICES!" Daxter said.

"Don't worry I'll make it." I said calmly. The storm picked it up a notched. After this is all over I'm going to have sand burn everywhere skin is showing.

"Jackie! Forget him, your not going to make it in time to get him and make it to the city!" Jak said seriously.

"Sorry Jak I'm not going to let a person be ripped to shreds when I could save him."

"It's not worth it!" Jak said concerned.

"Sorry Jak. See you when I see you." I said then hung up. I hit the gas and continued on my coarse to the bridge. I got to the bridged but couldn't see anyone. I hit the black button and my weapons fired.

"Nope not that one." I mused aloud before stomping on the gas and pressing the green button.

I shot over the bridge and went flying to the other side of the river. 'In this weather I would be trying to get to cover. And that bridge looks like the best chance anyone would have.'

I drove threw the river up under the bridge and sure enough he was their, only it wasn't a he but a she. She was crouched down. She wasn't wearing goggles so she was using her hands to protect her eyes. I got out of the Sand Shark and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted over the wind. She jumped and uncovered her face to look at me only to wince and immediately cover it back up. "I'm here to help! I'm going to lead you to my vehicle. Strap yourself in then we'll be off." I said grapping her by the arm and leading her to the Sand Shark. Once she was in I ran to my side clicked myself in a put the petal to the metal double time. My communicator started vibrating but I ignored it. The storm was really getting out of control by now and I could see the small cuts forming on my hands.

"We're not going to make it!" The girl screamed.

"Shut up! Yes we are!" I snapped grinding my teeth and gripping the steering wheel from the pain. The Sand Shark started to rock against the wind. It was shallow at first but got worse as we progressed. I could just see the outline of the mountains when the Sand Shark flipped. We were now upside down and still rocking from the winds. If it kept this up it would keep rolling us and we wouldn't be able to get out.

We had two choices, stay here where I know we'll never make it. Or get out while we can and hoof it somewhere. I choose the second option. I clicked the girls seat belt and then mine sending us both falling to the floor.

"Follow me!" I yelled getting close to her ear. She nodded and we both scrambled up. If I had thought this was going to be easy just to get out and walk to cover I would of been sorely mistaken. If the wind was able to roll the Sand Shark then pushing one hundred some odd pounds girls would be nothing for it.

The girl grabbed onto my shoulder as I staggered and fought against the wind to get to the mountains. I had only gotten five steps before the girl was blown over and another two for me to join her. We struggled go get back to our feet but the storm didn't take mercy on us. I decided fuck it and started crawling my way to the mountains. I grabbed the wastelanders hand and forced her to crawl with me.

It was easier to crawl in the scolding sand. My knees and hands burned, any part of my body that was exposed was being cut up to the point I was starting to bleed which caused sand to cake onto my skin. Which was almost literally like putting salt into the wound. The girl wasn't in any better shape.

I was so tired and we weren't even half way to the mountains. We were literally moving at the pace of snails. Then the wind picked up once more. We both screamed in agony. Damas wasn't lying...the dessert would rip the flesh from our bones. 'Were not going to make it.' My eyes widened at the realization of it.

'Think...think...THINK!' I stopped crawling and thought of what we could do to survive. Going back or forward isn't an option...digging ourselves under the sand won't do shit. Then it hit me...my Light eco powers! Jak later on gets the power to create a shield all around himself. I don't need the precursors to give me my powers like he does. I just needed the eco to enter my system.

I closed my eyes and focused as hard as I could until I felt myself turn Light and a calmness washed over me. I turned around and crawled on top of the girl protectively before trying to summon up the shield. I had tears running down my face when the shield came up. It was weak at first not keeping out much of the sand. But the more I focused and poured my power into it the stronger it got. The stronger it got the less sand went threw and that meant less pain. Less pain means I was able to focus more.

When the shield was a bright white and no sand came through I got off of the girl. She got up and looked around at the shield untill she locked eyes with me and froze.

"What?" She began to say scooting away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The storm is still raging outside this shield." I said firmly but gently.

"How?" She said gawking at me. I guess it's not everyday you see a white glowing person that has a shield over you that is protecting you from a deadly storm.

"I'm currently channeling Light eco, this is a Light power. The storm was too strong and we were too far from cover. I did what I needed to do."

"Light eco? Wha...so um? What are we going to do?" She asked unsure of what to say or do.

"Sit out the storm hopefully the Sand Shark isn't too fucked up. If it is well have to hike back. It'll suck but at least it's night and we know our way." I said getting comfortable on the ground. The sand was so thick outside the barrier that I couldn't see past it...cool.

"What's your name?"

"Jackie...yours?"

"Christa..." She said meekly.

"How do you do Christa?" I said holding out a hand.

"I've been better you?" She cracked a smile and accepted my hand.

"I feel like I'm pumping sand in my veins instead of blood." I said looking down at myself. My cloths were a bit tattered, my skin was covered in blood, gashes and sand which hurt every time I moved. I began to blow, dust and scrap the sand off.

"How do you think I feel?" She asked me but only got a shrug from me.

"So...what do you do?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, I'm a leaper tamer. I love working with them."

"So why are you out here?"

"I was scouting for a herd of leapers so I can send people out to capture more! That and I like watching them in the wild."

"Sounds legitimate...how long is this storm going to last?"

"Hour, maybe two until it's calmed down enough for it to be safe, but the actual storm can last days. The longest recorded storm lasted nine days but it's rare for it to last past three."

"Damn...this dessert sucks." I said picking up some sand letting it fall out between my fingers.

"It's not that bad. At least tannings easy." She said. I cocked an eyebrow to that and smiled.

"More like burn...I never tan much. I usually keep my vampire like white skin since me and the sun don't get along."

"Yeah..." she started to giggle but suddenly stopped becoming serious. "Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem I was already out in the neighborhood and though eehhh might as well drop by." I shrugged.

"Still, I owe you. When we get back to the city if theirs anything you need just asked." She said. I nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence listening to the sounds of the storm. Half and hour pasted like that.

Keeping up the shield, no matter how focused I was, was becoming a pain. I was exhausted, dirty and hurt pretty badly. Even if I was fine it still would have been a burden to keep this up. I just got Light powers a few hours ago. It wasn't long before I was shaking from the strain of it all.

"Jackie? Are you okay?" Christa asked concerned. I looked up and nodded. "Are you sure you look awful well, worse then you did before."

"Why thank you." I breathed out sarcastically.

"You know what I meant!"

"Shhh...I'm trying to keep this thing up!" I hissed making her shut her mouth. I could feel my power slipping away. It flickered in and out and the shield did the same. It let in the storm then would kick it back out. I fought long and hard but slowly the time spent with it off versus on was growing.

The only good news was the storm had died down a little bit. It wasn't as violent as before but still painful. It was a losing battle though. I reverted back to normal and the shield disapatted leaving us defenseless.

"I'm sorry...I...couldn't do no more...the Sand Shark...maybe we can get to it." I huffed out tiredly as the storm stung my skin once more reopening old wounds and creating more.

Christa got up and staggered towards where the Sand Shark was left while I curled up into the fetal position.

"It's not turning on! I think the engines are filled with sand, maybe the muffler too. There's no way can we get her running in this." Christa cried out when she came back. She had to have her hands up to her face to shield her eyes and mouth.

"Christa." I said wobbling up to my feet.

"Yeah?"

"Were hoofing it." I said then started fighting my way to the mountains. 'If we can get to the mountains we can survive.' I though. We walked through the storm and after fifteen minutes of walking we reached the mountains. We found a rock that acted like a shield on three sides.

We panted and Christa started coughing from probably inhaling some sand and choking on it.

I would check the storm every now and then by placing a hand out of the safety of the rock. Several bloodied hands latter and roughly twenty minutes the storm had died down to where it was now just an annoyance.

I got up and started to walk off towards the city and Christa wordlessly followed me. I felt like shit staggering through the sand. I tripped a few times which earned me getting more sand grinded into my wounds.

After what felt like forever walking I could see the city walls. I started to cry and fastened my pace to it. Luck wasn't on my side, however, we were about five yards away from the gates when it opened up but I started to feel weak and dizzy.

I could see Jak, Daxter, and Kleiver all standing around the gates waiting for us. They spotted us immediately and Jak came running to me.

"Jackie what the hell were you thinking!" He shouted as he stomped over to me. I smiled weakly at him before allowing myself to collapse to the ground and pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness above me. Groaning I sat up and looked around. To my left was the swirling clouds of eco. I didn't feel fear like I would or anything out of the ordinary. I just studied the ecos behavior patterns. Blue and Dark eco were the biggest out of the six.

I came to the conclusion that this was because I was a Blue and Dark sage. Red and Yellow were constantly pushing against each other as if they wanted to become one. Dark and Light clashed violently against each other when they meet. They were tied it seemed even though the Light was so much smaller. Blue zipped around the others at top speed while Green, the smallest, calmly held still while pulsing.

It was fascinating to watch to say the least. I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued watching the elements swirl around.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I whipped my head around and saw my brother sitting beside me with one knee up and the other down. He had his hair pushed back with his Pikachu hat. He gave me a side glance and smiled brightly at me. My breath caught and I stiffened up in alarm.

"Your...your not my brother." I said accusing.

"You ran away from me." He said nodding his head sadly.

"I didn't want to die! Your not real!" I yelled at him.

"Your both wrong and right you see." He said bumping me with his shoulder playfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not your brother. I'm back home still, he's a senior this year. I wish you could be their for my graduation. I am real though." He said

"How so?" I choked out feeling sadness regret and guilt crush me.

"I'm your subconscious view on your brother. I act and think like him mostly."

"It's not the same."

"No it's not sissy I wish it was."

"I miss you so much!" I sobbed throwing my arms around him. He patted my back as I continued to weep.

"I miss you too." He told me. I knew it was true, not for my subconscious version of my brother but for the real Joe. I sniffed and let him go. We watched the eco swirl together in silence.

"Your all healed now." He said once the green eco stopped pulsing." Try not to do anything stupid again or I'm going to kick your ass the next time your in here." He said.

"What if I don't come back here. Besides your my subconscious...you can't hurt me." I said.

"No but I can fuck with your life by making you do shit subconsciously." He said then started evily laughing that ended up sounding like a possessed monkey.

"Great, now I know I'm going crazy. Not only am I talking to my subconscious but it's in the form of my little brother and it just threatened me." I huffed crossing my arms and pouting.

"You thought you were sane before now?" He asked me casually.

"Shut up ass!" I said with a giggle.

"What ever get your lazy ass up." He said to me before turning his back and walking away. He started to blur and I felt myself be drawn out of my subconscious and back to the real world.

I was lying in my bed when I came too. I had bandages all over myself. I got up carefully and was pleasantly surprised when I felt zero pain. I slowly peeled back a bandaged and found my skin to be completely healed with out so much as a scar...well a new scar that is. I lifted the other bandages and found the same thing all over. I discarded the bandages stretched out then walk out of my room.

I checked in the boys room then the kitchen but didn't find them. I opened up the fridge and pulled out the last of the fruit that I didn't know the name of and ate it. I then took a shower to wash off the sleep sweat. Once I was dressed and dried I got out and walked around the town.

I walked aimlessly for a few hours until I was standing in front of the turret. From the looks of it Jak and Daxter just beat Kleivers score cause he didn't look too happy. They walked away smiling smugly. I stood their with my arms crossed waiting for them to notice me. It wasn't until they were a few feet away. It looked like their eyes would pop out of their eyes.

"Your already up!" Daxter shouted.

"Yup! How long was I out?"

"About fourteen, sixteen hours! How are you walking around without a scratch?" Jak said still shocked.

"Green eco." I said simply with a shrug looking out at the sea.

"It's good thing your all better! We've got to go fight in the arena today." Jak said. We started walking towards the arena.

"Yeah yeah...hey um sorry to bum but do you have any extra yellow ammo?" I asked meekly I pulled out my pistol and took out the clip. It had ten rounds in the mag.

"Uhhh, yeah here." He said pulling out a pack of bullets. I took the pack and started to take out twenty bullets." No just keep them."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at him with widened eyes.

"Yeah I got my other gun. I don't want you running out."

"Oh thank you Jak!"

"No problem, it was scary...knowing you were down their defenseless." He said looking away from me.

"Awe! Jak cares!" Daxter teased poking Jak in the face with his elbow. I started to blush and Jak's cheeks dusted two shades of red as well. "Awe he's blushing! Look she's blushing too!" Daxter pointed out teasing us both. I started speed walking to the arena to get away from Daxter vowing to make him pay later.

"Greetings, brave fighters! The one, the only, the greatest highness of all highnesses, the magnificent, eminently..."

"Enough. Just get on with it."

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Did I mention how fabulous your hair looks?"

"Pecker!" Damas warned not likening Pecker kissing up so much.

"Yes, right. Another round of games has been called. This is combat to the death. Good luck, and may the bravest man, or in some cases, animal, win." Pecker said.

"I'm going first Jak." I said getting onto the column.

"That a girl! You go give them hell!" He cheered me on but I only gave him the stink eye in response.

The arena was now a huge expanse of space with fairly narrow strips of metal that formed a box with a plus sign in it. Their was four high up squares with hexagon platforms at the middle of each pool of lava.

I stepped down onto the arena and calmly made my way to the middle. Men started to drop down into the arena and charged for me. I cocked my pistol and started to open fire and was surprised when some of them opened fired on me.

I had planed on just standing in the middle and firing at the men as they tried getting to me. Looks like I would be forced to move to dodge their bullets. I was having an awful time shooting at them while I was both running and shooting from so far away. I wasted a whole mag, ten bullets before I decided, as I was running and filling my mag at the same time, not easy nor fun, that I was going to go yellow mellow!

I slapped the mag into my pistol cocked it and had already gone yellow before I aimed and fired at a guy from across the arena. I got rid of the men to close for my liking then picked off the ones farther away. I still had to run for sweet life but at least I was missing only once in a blue moon...damn it!...blue moon.

You know if I had to kill someone, like I did now, and I had to pick between using a gun or using a sword/claws, I would pick a gun. It's cleaner then using a sword or my claws. The alarm went off and the squares went up. I, and others, jumped onto the squares and continued fighting. After getting ride of the men around my island I took cover behind the square and picked off the others.

The alarms went off again and we jumped back onto the arena platform. I reloaded then started popping them off like nothing. It was awesome to not have to get bloody and not feel threatened, well extremely threatened.

I almost couldn't believe it when I killed the last guy and the column raised up for me to get back up. I stepped up onto it and on the way up I felt so relieved that I had survive. I still didn't agree to this place, never will. STILL, plan on destroying it later.

"Congratulations Jackie you have earned your third and final Battle Amulet. You are now a true Wastelander."

"Cool...and snap in here and tahda! Beacon."

"How did you know it was a beacon?"

"Jackie is known to have a uncanny way of knowing what's going to happen." Pecker explained to Damas.

"A psychic then?" Damas said looking me over with a critical eye.

"Yes Damas...to a certain extent." I said. 'Well I've been called many things but never have I been called a psychic. Thanks Pecker now I feel corny.'

"Wait. Your a psychic?!" Jak asked. I fought the urge to laugh or scream April fools but didn't. I never wanted to tell Jak about him being in a game. Instead I nodded my head and kept my head down to cover up the fact that I had a huge smile on my face. Jak and Daxter left to fight in the arena. I would of stayed and watched but I decided that I could just say I knew the out come. I began to walk away.

"Not going to watch the battle?" Damas asked making me curse inwardly.

"No, I already know the outcome. I'm going home to make the boy's dinner." I said using my cop out. I walked away from him and headed to the market to browse around for a bit before going home and making dinner and cleaning the place up. Being in the dessert sucked because keeping sand out of your home was a constant battle.

I was walking around the market asking about Christa. After twelve people I finally found a friend of hers. Apparently she's still recovering from the storm. She was being held in the city clinic. My plans to clean suddenly became plans to check up on a new friend. I had time, Jak's out killing Metalpeds with Sig...wonder if Sig will come over and say hi?


	10. Chapter 10

I knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer before barging in.

"Hello beautiful miss me?" I asked walking in. The hospital room was quite small. It had a bed, some machines I've never seen before. A few dressers on either side of the bed doubling as night stands. Their was some dessert flowers in a jar on a dresser and the walls were metal, not your typical hospital room. Then again Spargus isn't your typical city.

"Jackie?" Christa asked from the bed she slowly sat up. She was still bandaged up and looked like shit quite frankly.

"Hey girly, how ya feeling?" I asked sitting on the floor at the side of her bed.

"I've been better, but how is it you don't have so much as a scratch on you?" She asked looking me over.

"I've got powers remember?" I said wiggling my fingers at her.

"And super regeneration is one of them? Thats fucking awesome! I wish I had that power right about now." She said then sighed.

"Yeah...so let me see your wounds." I said interested on seeing how I would look without my green healing powers.

"Um okay but be careful, this shit still hurts." She agreed hesitantly. I slowly and very carefully peeled back the bandages around her wrists. I felt a cold chill go down my spin. It was the chill you got when you saw something and just knew it had to hurt.

Her skin was red and had scabs all over the place. Some places were worse then others. As I looked over her wounds I felt something stir inside of me. Slowly I inched my hand towards her exposed injuries. I started to pant and my vision became green. My fingers lightly brushed against her arm and a green glow engulf my fingers.

"Holy shit! Is this part of your green powers too?" Christa asked me wide eyed looking down at my glowing fingers. The wounds started to heal at my touch. I continued to let my power wash over her in waves. I didn't need to see under her bandages to know she was being heal because I could feel it. I could feel or sense every wound on her body, the amount was over whelming. I had to control myself so I wouldn't just pump her full of green eco. Even if green eco is the safest eco to be around, it still can kill you if your around it too much. That is, if your not a sage or channeler.

"Shhhh..." I put my finger to my lips. "You might scare it away." I said in a whisper as I watched my fingers glow and memorized the feeling of using my green powers. It felt, minty in a way. It was a cool, but strong feeling that left the smell of mint in the air. Just like it did when I would breath green eco, strange. I focused on her wounds seeking out each one and healing it, retreating for a brief minute then going back and doing it again. It was slow progress, especially since she didn't heal as fast as I was able to.

It seemed like forever that I was standing their touching her untill I patched up the last of her wounds. Some of her skin was still raw but I numbed the pain to help her.

"Done!" I proclaimed happily before I staggered a bit. I wobbly got down onto my knees and rested my arms and head on top of them.

"Are you okay?" Christa asked worry thick in her voice. I nodded my head several times slowly. "Are you sure? You look drained!" She said.

"Yeah!" I snapped. I looked up and saw her sad face, it was the equivalent of the face a puppy gives you when you kick it."Sorry...how do you feel?" I asked.

"Oh, I feel amazing! Thank you so much! The medic said I was going to be in here for another week! Now I'll be able to go home possibly tomorrow!" She said rapidly un raping her bandages." Now I owe you double!"

"Speaking of owing, you mind giving me a couple of jobs to do here and there?" I asked

"Sure I can have you escort me out side the city or help out at the leaper pens. They always need cleaning, watering and feeding." She said.

"High maintenance pets huh?"

"Yes but they are pretty intelligent! The pens are right by the city gates you can't miss it!" She said happily.

"Alright when ever I have free time I'll swing by. I got to go now, see you later." I said waving at her as I walked off.

"Bye! Hope to see you soon Jackie!" She called as I left I walked down the metal hall to the main entrance and left. It was somewhere around 4 or so. I walking home and decided that tonight we would have fish.

It wouldn't be anywhere near as good as Brutter's but hey you gotta do with what you gotta do. I took out the fish and cleaned them. I made a simple flour based batter and made some French fries by baking wedged potatoes and seasoning them.

While everything cooked I sweep and wiped down the house. It was like I was in a never ending war with the dessert. No matter how many times I swept or wiped down something their would always be a thin layer of sand everywhere.

When the food was done I set it out to cool since the boys still weren't back. When the food had cooled I made out plates and set the table up. I sat in my spot at the table and waited until the boys walked in the door.

"Hey guys, took you long enough!" I said perking up.

"Yeah, we ran into problems in the arena. "Daxter said hopping off Jak onto the chair. He immediately started to stuff his face.

"I know, so how's Sig doing?"

"He's fine. Still his usual self only now he doesn't look so out of place." Jak said easing in to his chair.

"Yeah? That's good. So...Ashelin?" I said eyeing his Jet Board.

"Oh, yeah we met her at the oasis in the dessert." He said.

"I know, she gave you the Jet Board and your seal back. Wanna talk about anything?" I asked knowing he was still a little pissed at Haven City.

"So it's true." Jak said taking a bite out of the fish. He was looking at me with widened eyes.

"What's true?" I asked confused.

"About you being some sort of psychic! Me and Jak have been thinking about that since the arena." Daxter said with his mouth full. 'Shit...that's right I did say that to get them off my case...oh well it's still convenient.'

"Oh yeah, it's true." I said.

"So...how do you do it?" Jak asked

"Well it happens when I zone out sometimes. I see things that are supposed to happen."

"Wait...how the hell do you know they're supposed!" Daxter interrupted me.

"Because I see what happens if it doesn't. Anyways, I can tweak with it subtly but if I mess with it to much bad shit happens." I said it was partly true, if I did mess with the games plot too much shit would go horribly wrong. Thats why I was hardly involved so far. But, I've learned that I can metal in the affairs of the game plot and get away with it.

"Sounds difficult." Jak admitted looking away.

"It can be, if you see something awful that will happen if you or someone doesn't succeed. But I've gotten used to it." I said digging into my own food. 'Is something burning?...sniff sniff oh wait that's just my pants. You know, cause I'm a liar!'

"So anything you wanna tell us?"

"Have a nice ride tomorrow." I said with a smirk.

"That's it! Ahhh come on tell us something interesting!" Daxter demanded.

"Daxter I don't think she can or that it would be a good idea." Jak said scolding Daxter.

"No it's alright. Daxter, your going to be crush in a explosion." I said simply then took a sip of water.

"WHAT! IM GONNA DIE!" Daxter started to panic and choked on his food. I reached over and patted his back until he stopped.

"No...I didn't say you were going to die. Just that your going to be crushed. There is a big difference." I said sagely before placing my plate in the sink then going to my room.

"Yeah, difference my tail!" Daxter shouted at me. I rolled my eyes then thought of Jak and Daxter's ride in the catacombs. Their was only one car and had only one seat. That meant I couldn't get into Haven City with them until they come back.

"Guys, don't bother waking me up tomorrow. I'm really tired and I think I'm going to take a day off." I said before shutting my door and getting in bed. 'Well, then. That went smoothly. Lamely but smoothly.' I sighed rolling over to my side. 'Maybe I'll do some work with Christa or Kleiver. Or I could take a personal day and go messing around in the Tough Puppy!' I speculated.

I feel asleep and dreamed once again of me sitting and watching the eco move around in the darkness. Once again my brother sat beside me. We didn't talk of anything important just reminisced. But I did notice that the green had grown stronger.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Jackie were going to go. You sure you don't wanna come with?" Jak asked popping his head into my room. I opened one eye and looked at him before rolling over groaning.

"No, their is not reason for me to go!" I said stretching out my body.

"You see something you didn't like for today?" Daxter asked.'ughhh, that voice could raise the dead!'

"No Daxter! I'm just tired. I need a day off and I've been neglecting my meditation." I said sitting up feeling completely awake.

"Oh okay then."

"Bye Jak, bye Dax. Have a good day." I called when Jak removed his head from my room and shut my door.

"Alright!" Jak called back before I heard the front door open the close. I sighed and looked out my window. The sun had just rose over the horizon. I sighed and got into my usual meditation pose. It took me sometime to relax since I was wary of meditating with out Onin's presence to give me a sense of security.

I could recall the sun's light hitting my eyelids before my own darkness consumed my world. I was sitting on a patch of black grass with the eco inside myself swirling around like usual. My little brother was already their sitting beside me.

"Sup." He said with a nod of his head. I gave him the same gesture before looking back to the colors.

"Do you always stay so close to the eco?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just for piece of mind. I try to look after you. After all I am your subconscious."

"Yeah..."

"So which of the six are you going to focus on today?" He said breaking the silence.

"Hmm...maybe green. Since it only works subconsciously so far."

"Who says I wanna give up that power?"

"Me, because I need to master it and because you technical have power over all of my eco powers anyways."

"All except the Dark one."

"Really? Why not?"

"It has a mind of it's own."

"Has it always had a mine of it's own?"

"Yes, but I was stronger then it before you got zapped by Jak."

"So what changed it?" I asked.

"Well Jak's subconscious was struggling to remain in control over the Dark eco. He eventually got stronger so it doesn't effect him as much. Still, that dudes pure Darkness, well he use to be. Anyways, well he zapped you.."

"The Dark eco inside me gain in power. It was almost like a chair treatment. You weren't used to having to fight something so strong!" I interjected.

"Yup." He said with a nod.

"Your a genius! Which make me a genius!" I shouted with glee. He just shook his head but smiled as he did it."Sooo...teach me your ways Yoda!" I said nudging him with an elbow.

"Ffffiinnneeee!" He said rolling his eyes. I jumped up with glee and he too stood up. "All you have to do is think about how you want something to heal."

"What? No fucking way! THAT'S IT?" I yelled.

"Yeah...your a good person Jack Jack that's why I automatically heal you and others." He said with a shrug.

"So? Just will someone to heal and they will?"

"Not that easy but yes. Just focus only the feeling you have when your healing your self. Then project that threw your lungs or through touch."

"Yeah...hey why do I need to breath it out?"

"Because when you breath it in, it goes to your lungs which take it to your heart. It goes into your blood and is pumped threw out your body by attaching itself your white blood cells." He explained to me. It was simple biology really but boy was it useful to know. 'Thank you science classes that I had doubted the usefulness of!'

"...damn." I said. "Soo...um...should I go cut myself?"

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Shut up you know what I mean!" I yelled at him. He gave me a Chester cat grin before laughing.

"I still don't like it."

"Oh and you think I will?" I asked.

"Nope."

"I rest my case!" I said sticking my nose up in the air.

"Well them, you can't practice on Green, Dark and Blue are already mastered. Though I wouldn't using your Dark powers like you use to." Joseph warned.

"Well then, lets work on...Yellow!" I said and instantly had the song Yellow by Cold Play got stuck in my head. I pulled out my pistol and charged up a shot but let it build in strength. Soon my whole pistol was glowing and I had to steady it with both hands. It reminded me of the Plasma Pistol from Halo.

With a devilish smile I took aim and fired into my brothers head. The force of the blow so so great he dropped to the floor with his whole head basically gone. I covered my mouth at the sight and placed my pistol back into my pocket.

"Bubber?" I squeaked out my little brother's nick name. The hole in his head was gone in an instant. He popped back up on me and rarwed causing me to jump back and scream.

"Asshole!" I yelled. Charging up a shot again and shooting him. We did this for awhile and it eventually became a challenge for me. We stopped when I was out of breath. I felt confident I would gain sage hood over Yellow next. I bid my subconscious farewell and opened my eyes to the real world.

I jumped off my bed and stretched out hearing my joints pop several times. I lazily walked to the kitchen retrieved two of those fruits I had become addicted to before heading out.

The sun hadn't quite reached the half way point in the sky and it wasn't too hot out. Their was a nice breeze blowing around and the sounds of the waves crashing against rock and sand could be heard. Over all it was a really nice day out!

As I walked around munching happily on my breakfast I let my inner nerd out. I was looking around and comparing the city here to the city in the game. I wasn't disappointed to find that for the most part the game was very accurate but not as detailed. Well what did you expect from Ps2 graphics? I almost said to hell with it and just walked around all day but in the end decided that would be a waste. I walked into the city's garage and looked around until I spotted Kleiver under the Sand Shark. It looked like a tight fit no offense to him.

"Hey!" I said bending my body side way to see under the car.

"Hello their lass. Was startin to wonder if you'd ever show." Kleiver said get out from under the Sand Shark with wrench in hand.

"Of course I would show up! I have to pay you back for your kindness!" I said slightly offended.

"Alright then, you can tighten the bolts of the Sand Shark. She been threw hell out their in the storm." He said tapping the armor plating of the Sand Shark. He handed me the wrench and I crawled under the car. It was an easier fit for me then it was for him that was for sure.

"Sorry." I said meaning it as I started to tighten bots that I saw.

"Not to worry she a tough thing."

"I expect nothing less from the Wastelanders. " I chuckled.

"Eh, I guess so. Your quite the legend by the way. "

"Really?" I said poking my head out to look at him.

"Yeah, you and that other girl are the only ones to have survived out their in a storm of that strength."

"Wow! Oh well, I guess I shouldn't feel too good since I'm not a normal person." I brushed off my excitement and got back to work.

"Is that so?"

"Yep!.." I said pausing as I used all my strength to tighten a few bolts. "I'm a sage of two ecos and so far can manipulate the rest to my benefit."

"Well ain't that handy."

"Yeah it is, but the Dark eco is becoming..errr...a bitch to deal with!" I said huffing Kleiver gave a light chuckle and let me finish my work in peace. he had me tightening the bolts of all of the vehicles armor plating and under them. Then he had me clean them off again.

The sun was at the three fourth mark in the sky by the time I walked out the garage. I felt sticky from the sweat and a little tired from the work. I rolled my shoulders and started asking around for directions to the place Christa told me about. It took me forever but finally someone actually answered my question and sent me on my way.

It didn't look special in any way, it just looked like a regular building on the outside. Once I stepped into the building I found it to be filled with wooden stalls filled with leapers. Their was saddles and armor along with food and water all stored along the walls or over the stall walls.

"Christa?" I asked having to yell over the chatter of the leapers.

"JACKIE!" She screamed once she poked her head out of a stall. Next thing I knew I was being tackled into a hug.

"Hey girl." I said patting her head.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of the stupid hospital!" She beamed up at me.

"Um, no problem really. It benefits me too." I said making her let me go. I didn't mind physical contact but I had to know and like you for a little bit. Christa wasn't quite their yet but I didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Really? Hmmm. Anyways are you here to help!" She said looking up at me hopefully.

"Of coarse why else would I be here?"

"GREAT!" She said hugging me once more.

"Is their anyone else here?"

"No! They're all assholes! Stacy is at home sick. Mae is helping her sister have her kid and Ronnie is out their artifact hunting."

"Wow looks like I'm saving you once again!"

"I know your my personal hero!"

"Well then let's get to work." I said. She took my hand and lead me to a stall where she told me how to clean it. Water the leapers, feed them and spray down the leapers that were not peeling with a vitamin spray. It wasn't hard it just took a long time. The sun had long since gone down when me and Christa were out the door.

"I have no clue how you could of done all that alone girl. If you ever need help like that again just come ask me."

"I don't know where you live, or your number for that case."

"Oh well then, follow me home then I'll give you my number." I said. We walked to my house and I showed her in.

"Does someone live with you?" She asked stepping into the boy's room.

"Um. Yeah my friends Jak and Daxter. That's their room your intruding on." I said poking her real quick from the door then running to my room. She gave a started squeal and followed me to my room. She poked me in the side as I picked up my communicator almost making me drop it. I slowly turned to her making a funny frown face that me and my brother would make to each other before we play fought. She giggled but that was soon stopped when I put my communicator in my pocket and jabbed her in the belly button.

"Hey!" She squealed.

"You don't wanna mess with me girl." I said moving my arms like they were snakes. "I got mad speed you'll lose." I said jabbing her again.

"As if!" She huffed taking a jab at me. I activated my blue powers, which is petty I know, and blocked her jab before returning fire repeatedly ten times. I didn't poke in the same place more then twice and I did it lightly.

"Holy shit!" She said doubling over. "You win." She said before laughing like a maniac. I joined her and plopped down on my bed.

"So your like super human!" She said plopping down on my bed beside me. She made her self bounce and she grabbed a pillow from the head of my bed.

"Well duh, what gave you that theory? The glowing skin and shield around us or my speed and the blue mist coming from me?" I asked grabbing the pillow she just laid in her lap and hit her with it.

"Ow! Sorry! So? What other powers do you have?"

"Super speed, strength, accuracy, predator vision, claws, healing, shield. That all I got so far." I said.

"Wow...you really are super human!" She said awed.

"Yeah yeah here's my communicator punch in your digits and get my number from it." I said tossing her the communicator with a yawn. She did as I told her too taking out her own then passed mine back to me.

"Well Jack, I'm going home. Tomorrow could you come down and help again? If you want I could even send you and Ronnie out leaper hunting." She said at my door.

"Yeah, no problem." I shrugged getting more comfortable in my bed.

"Bye." She said before disappearing into my hall.

"Bye." I called to her. I listened to her footsteps then to the sound of the front door opening and shutting before I rolled over and promptly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I found myself back with Christa only this time Mae and Ronnie were present. Mae was a shy girl but I could tell that if I pushed the wrong button...well where you see one Mae I see four. Get it? See four, c4? She would explode and kick ass! She was a short thing with brown hair and honey eyes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and white pants. How I have no fucking clue cause it was so fucking hot. I would melt in her out fit, fuck I melt in mine.

Ronnie wasn't very impressive, he was lazy and definitely had a thing for cars. It was a chore in itself to get him to do his fair share of work. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt and knee length shorts.

"Hey Christa why don't I go coral a few more leaper lizards?" Ronnie proposed leaning against the stall I was working on.

"I say hell no you jerk, you'll fuck around out their and get nothing done. Mae should be the one to do it if anyone is allowed to." I huffed scrubbing the stall down.

"I vote not, I don't like the vehicles..." Mae mumbled from her stall.

"See, so it should be me!" Ronnie said getting excited.

"No, it should be Christa then."

"Um, no thank you me and the desert don't get along remember?" Christa said spraying down a leaper with a vitamin spray.

"See! See! It should be me to go!" Ronnie said practically jumping up and down.

"Why don't you both go that way we know Ronnies doing his job and Jackie's learning the rope?" Mae suggested timidly.

"That's actually a pretty darn good idea! Jackie?"

"Fine I've got babysitting duty." I sighed getting up and wiping my hands on a clean wash rag.

"What! I don't need a babysitter!" Ronnie defended.

"Shut up and drive grease monkey." I muttered pushing him towards the door. He ran up so I couldn't push him no more and glared at me." Oh shut up! Your getting what you want and if, you are a good driver we can go messing around." I said and he seemed to perk up at that. It made me almost regret said what I just did.

We walked into the city's garage and he immediately went for the Sand Shark. It was like a kid on Christmas morning. I rolled my eyes and hopped in with him. 'I swear you tip us over you will die a slow death!'

"So which one is your favorite?" Ronnie asked me as we pulled out.

"Tough puppy." I said with out so much as blinking.

"What? That runt?"

"Hey it may have no guns but its control is beast!"

"Yeah but theirs no guns!"

"Yes but it's hard to hit something when your drifting left and right. The Tough puppy can easily get away from anyone whos shooting at it and its hard to crash into it."

"Yes but..."

"But what? It's the best car to go out for anything that doesn't require killing off anything."

"You...you...win...but the Sand Shark is my second favorite! What's yours?"

"Dune hopper! It's weapons are very effective long rang and its amazing jumping abilities can get you out of almost any stick situation."

"..."

"What? I asked when he remained silent.

"What's your third favorite?" He asked me eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

"I don't have one..."

"What!" He said.

"Yeah...I just don't have a third place." I shrugged and moved down im my seat some more.

"How can you not..." He began to rant.

"SSTTTOOOPPP!" I screamed once a blue dot in a cave caught my eye. 'Their isn't any blue in the desert, not even metal heads are blue. Ronnie stomped on the brakes causing us to go sideways. I unbuckled myself and hoped out the Sand Shark. My eyes went to the place where I saw the flash of blue. It was in a cave in a mountain and boy was I surprised.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Ronnie asked me.

"Nothing, listen you go and do whatever I gotta do something okay I'll just walk back to the city." I said and started jogging towards the mountain.

"Hey, your a legend and all but I don't think you should try your luck like this!" Ronnie yelled after me.

"That's my problem not yours now go!" I said back breaking into a full sprint. I heard him spin off with the Sand Shark and drive off. I went blue and speeded over to the blue dot.

"Russell?" I called out once I recognized the blue dot. He waved a hand and I couldn't help but to see how miserable he was. No wonder their was now lurker people in the desert. They would die from the heat. Poor Russells hair was slicked to his body.

"Chief." He grunting febily. 'Awe...he looks so awful.'

"What are you doing here?" I asked leading him deeper into the cave. Deeper in cave equals less heat right?

"I come to get Chief back. People need you. Metal head and strange bots attack lurkers." He explained going over to a strange device that looked similar to a two person bike. Instead of wheels it had boards much like the bikes from SpongeBob. It also had little balloons attached to it.

"Did you ride that all the way here?" I asked as he mounted the lurker bike for two. I approached it and placed my hands on the handles.

"Get on, long we must travel to city yes." He said with a grunt.

"Yes sir yoda!" I said swinging my leg over the bike. The seat was the most comfortable seat I had ever sat on, well bike seat that is. I gripped the handles and placed a foot on my set of pedals.

"So...about how long will it take for us to reach home?" I asked.

"Day trip. Arrive this time tomorrow." He said and we started to paddle. I made sure to keep in pace with him since I wasn't sure if going faster or slower would harm our progress. It was easy to do so because the balloons on the bike made the weight of us both half. At least it wouldn't feel like a burden for a few more hours down the road. The path was very narrow and we had to jump a few gaps. Their was more then once where I wanted to yell that we had to go back and pick up my heart and stomach.

FIVE HOURS LATER. (SPONGEBOB VOICE.)

"Omg...it's so hot! And I'm so tired!" I said still keeping pace with a sweaty and panting Russell. He suddenly stopped and got off the bike. I followed suite and placed it up against the cave wall.

"We rest night here." He said panting while he started to fumble in the basket attached to the bike. I was no surprised but touched when he pulled out two boxes and handed me one. Inside the box was fish and french fries and a note.

Dear Jackie,

Brutter misses daughter lots! Here is food to keep you strong and goings! City is going downs hill and I fear you and warrior are only ones that can save it. Looking forwards to seeing you again.

Love Brutter.

I smiled as I read the note. I had to read it a little slowly since lurkers aren't very skilled with a pencil but Brutter was better then my old classmate in school. His writing was more like scribbles. Still the note warmed my heart and made me eager to see my daddy. God I missed him.

We munched our dinner in silence and when we were done we placed the boxes back inside the basket. I leaned up against the cave wall and yawned. You know I never would of guessed that a rock wall was good enough for me to just pass out on.

In my dream I was sitting at a table dressed in a corset and a frilly dress with lace that was made into two ribbons on my hips. On my head was a small hat that had a clip on it. My hair was up in a ponytail and slightly curled.

The table had all sorts of tea cups and tea kettles. To my left was, well it was me. Only it wasn't because this version of me had a yellow ting to her. She wore a black tube top and yellow pants that flared out at the ankles and boots. Het hair was in a side braid. She looked at me with an intense gaze with her sharp yellow eyes.

To my right was another me only she was red in tint. She wore red bandages over her chest and fists. Her black shorts came to her knees and were fridge. Her hair was cut short almost boyish but she still managed to look like a girl. Not to be vain but so far I look good!

Next to the red version of me was a blue version of me. She had a blue tint to her skin and she fidget out of unused energy. She wore a light blue tight dress with no shoulders that came down to her thighs and sneakers. Her hair was did up into pig tails with blue ribbons tie to each one. She seemed much more powerful then the others.

Next was a green tinted me. She wore her hair up in a bun but some of her bangs were left down to frame her face. He wore a gentle smile as she looked at me. She wore a green sundress that seemed to be made out of leaved.

Next was a white me. Now I'm white but she brought the meaning of white to a whole nother level. She wore a long sleeved white shirt that exposed one of her shoulders and white skinny jeans. Her hair was left down and parted to the side much like Fluttershy's was.

Finally was the darker lilac version of me. Her hair was messy and long. She had on fingerless gloves and tapped her claws on the table while she smirked at me flashing her fangs. She wore a mini skirt and a fish net shirt with a black bikini under it. Her boots came to her thighs and were studded. She too felt more powerful then the others. I guess it had to due with me being a sage of them.

"Oh god, this should serve as a fucked up tea party." I said once I had taken them all in. This would be worse then that one time I had a dream my private parts could talk. In my dream I was laying awake and listening in horror to them speak about their daily life.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." The dark me growled.

"Shut thy mouth scum." The white me bit back to the dark me.

"Omg.." I said placing my head into my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my brother with white bunny ears on his head.

"Hello sis, I think it's time for you to come to an understanding with all these fine ladies." He said sweeping his arms out gestering towards the other mes.

"Hahaha, is that why your doing this?"

"Yes you see I was think..."

"A dangerous thing to do." I cut in with a smirk.

"Shut it! Anyways I was thinking that if you and me worked together because you gave me a personality then why not the eco inside us?" He explained.

"No, no no no no! Look here mister I DO NOT, repeat DO NOT want to have to deal with six other mes! I can barely deal with one me!"

"Don't worry after today they will all go back to the way they were."

"So how did you do this?"

"Oh just using the information you have gained about each eco type. Also had help from white Jackie. Just like Dark, she has a sort of mind of her own. It was really fascinating having another thing to communicate with that didn't want to kill or beat up something."

"Hey! That's not all I like to do." Dark me purred sensually making me blush.

"Stop that your making her blush." Yellow pipped in glance at me once more. I could literally feel her eyes scan over ever inch of me.

"Bite me Yellow." Dark growled.

"I would like it if I didn't have to heal anyone today. I have no problem using my powers but I don't like bloodshed." Green spoke softly but gain all of our attention.

"YOU. why the hell are you not cooperating with me?" I asked jabbing a finger at her.

"I do cooperate with you. I just do it at a subconscious level."

"Then how am I to master you?" I huffed.

"Try being around those who are hurt or even plant life." She said gently.

"Okay let's focus on the next thing, Dark Jackie." My brother said.

"Piss off." Dark me snarled.

"We used to be such good friends." I sighed.

"No you used to control me, but no more I've gotten more powerful!"

"And look where that has gotten you." Red said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, back when she was controlling you, you were let out a lot! Now she has mastered you and both your true potential can be achieved. Instead you insist on not complying and she now can't trust you to be out." Blue spat out quickly.

"If ye would just let her have control ye would be a lot happier. Ye have no choice now that I'm in here. Either ye willingly sever thy mistress or I'll force ye to." White me said with an air of regal superiority.

"Oh shove it yours goody two shoes!" Dark me growled. I had to say that I didn't like her tone but she was right.

"Look here, you don't make me think your going to kill anyone who is innocent then I'll let you out more. I really enjoy you being out, unless the sun is out. That's okay because I hate the sun." I said to the dark me.

"Tch, damn straight the sun is our enemy." She hissed in agreement.

"More like the bane of our existence. But come on your awesome! Please just play nice, you will have your far share of violence." I said smirking

"Maybe violence isn't the only thing I want. Girls got urdges too." She purred once again.

"Omg, what are you horny or something because if so I'm sorry to say but I'm not easy and neither are you." I said point a finger at her and shaking it.

"Oh, don't worry. I have my eye set on someone you have your eye on too. Someone that can understand you more then anyone else." She cooed to me.

"Jak..." My white self whispered with a light pink glow to her cheeks. I felt my own cheeks heat up too.

"Okay then, just...don't push him away. Both of you!" I said crossing my arms.

"Awe isn't this sweet? The three of you got the hots for the hero. That's great and all but can we speed this up?" Blue me said in a rush.

"Okay then what's next?" I asked looking to all of them.

"Well, how about the rate that you use us. Their are times when you can but you don't." Yellow said.

"Like the time the Sand Shark flipped in the storm. You could of used me to flip it back." My red self all but growled at me.

"Fuck it all! Are you serious right now?" I said face palming so hard my forehead went numb.

"It is alright, just use your knowledge and imagination. After all your good at that. Just submit yourself to your wacky ideas." My subconscious said patting me on the back soothingly.

"Okay, be more innovative with my powers, be around sick people and plants more. And don't let my dark self molest Jak got it!" I said with a determined nod.

"Hey! I won't bite unless he wants me too." My dark self smirked.

"Alright meeting is now officially dismissed." I said and got up from the table. The scene all feel away from me and my hair went back to being down along with my clothes going to normal. All that was left was me and my brother. "Really? Alice and wonderland theme?" I asked him.

"What? This is your subconscious. You have dreams when your asleep, I can make it as wacky or stupid as I want to. Remember that dream where you found the cure to zombietism to be injecting coke cola? Then Captain hook kidnapped you then turned to Jack Sparrow?" He reminded me.

"Yessss." I said remembering it in defeat. God dreams are so messed up at times.

"Wake up Cheif." I hear Russells voice echo softly through my head.

"Well then, I'll see you at our next session around sixteen hours from now." My brother said suddenly on a leather chair with a clip board. I shook my head in disbelief before he started to get foggy.

"Wake up Chief." I heard more firmly before I opened my eyes. Russell was shaking me gently by my shoulders.

"Good morning sunshine." I smiled whipping my eyes as my mind swirled with the dream I had just had.

"We go after eat. Be their before lunch if hurry." He grumbled handing me another small box that had fruit and a grain bar. 'At least Brutter didn't feed me fish all the time!' I though merrily as I dug in. Next thing I knew we were back on the bike heading home again. 'Geez I've got alot of places I considered home now. I might as well stamp this whole world my home...'


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO GUYS! YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO SAY BUT I'M GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN! I OWN NOTHING AND PLEASE REVEIW.

"We here." Russell grunted in relief stopping the bike. I got off as did he and started casually walking the bike onward in to the cave. It lead to a giant cavern with many stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. Wooden structures were here and their along the walls but they were simple and pretty open to be honest. Many Lurkers stopped what they were doing and came rushing forward towards me whopping in joy.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" I cried out joyously as I was suddenly surrounded by them. I had my back and head patted by many and quite a few hand shakes from them. I was slightly pushed around some but not as much as one would think. The crowd finally parted giving way to Pluto and Brutter. I grinned ear to ear and rushed forward with arms wide open.

"Jackie! I happy to see you safes!" Brutter said hugging me tightly to him.

"I'm happy to see you safe too Brutter! How is everyone?" I asked him.

"Bad things happen since you were banished by city. Metal Headers been using Lurker tunnels to reach city! Brutter informed me letting me go from the hug.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. How bad are they getting?" I asked concerned about the Lurker peoples safety.

"Few Lurker brother dies, tragic loses but we carry on. We scout many times a day for Metal Headers." Brutter informed me.

"Good job. Keep watch at all times so that you guy can get to safety or prepare to fight off the Metal Heads. Keep the children and elders in the middle of the cave so that they are protected by those who can fight."

"Already done."

"Well then, why the hell do you guys need me here?" I asked smirking.

"Because we love you and your strongest of us Lurkers." Brutter gushed putting me into a bone crushing hug once more. I grunted but returned the hug. 'I forgot how touchy feely these guys are.' I giggled.

"METAL HEADS!" A Lurker yelled. Instantly the crowd of Lurkers started to run away from the Lurker scout who had warned them of the attack. I ran against the crowd to see how many of the fuckers were coming this way. I was followed by some of the warriors. Once we reached the cave where the scout had come running from I stopped. The others followed my lead and waited. I could hear the echo's of many feet hitting the ground a good chunk were light little patters which meant this was going to be annoying as hell.

When I saw the Metal Heads coming down the tunnel my eyes bulged out of my head. Their had to have be hundreds of scorpion Metal Heads just by themselves! The warriors didn't need me to order them to retreat, they were already doing so. They weren't being cowards, just smart. The Lurkers need to be very choosy with the battles they fight with their numbers and now limited sources.

"Run! Run!" I screamed at them urging them to get to safety as soon as possible.

"What of Chief?" One yelled back worried.

"Chief fine now go!" I yelled waving them off. The horde got closer and closer by the second. It was so intimidating I almost shit bricks. I gulped down my fear and cleared my head. 'They can't out run these guys and even if we did they would then go on to the city and kill countless of civilians.' That's when it hit me.

My skin tinted red and my strength grew immensely. I walked further up to the tunnel entrance and with all my might I slammed my fist into the ground. The walls of the tunnel shook violently as rocks and dirt came crashing down upon me and some if not all of the Metal Heads. I threw myself onto the ground and rolled onto my back putting up my arms and legs to protect myself from the onslaught of rocks and dirt.

I heard several shrieks of pain for around me. Once I was confident that the ceiling was no longer falling on top of me I began to push and dig my way through the pile of rocks and dirt. It took quite a bit of effort but it was worth it when I pushed through a rock and was rewarded with fresh air.

My arm was grabbed by a much bigger one. I felt rocks being taken off of me and from around me as the hand gripping mine started tugging. It hurt like hell but I helped in trying to get myself out fully and gritted my teeth.

"You save Lurker people once again!" Brutter cried joyously. I was finally pulled out from the rubble and fumbled onto the ground. The Lurkers picked me back up onto my feet and started to cheer and pat me on the back. I coughed from their rough pats but it forced me to cough up the dirt in my throat. "But now we have no way back to Wastelands if you ever needed us. That means weapons and artifacts have to find new ways of reaching city." Brutter informed me. I sighed heavily and turned towards the mess I just got myself out of.

"How long do you think it would take to clear this out?" I asked really not wanting to know but really had no choice. I didn't want to sever a trade rout for the Lurkers and the city it would not benefit anyone if I did, especially now with the war.

"Three days, maybe mores if roof caves in again." Pluto interjected looking thoughtfully at the pile of rocks.

"Great, well have it done by tonight!" I said cockily taking off my jean jacket and handing it to Brutter.

"Did you not hears him? He said three days not one!" Brutter sputtered.

"Yeah, if it was just you guys but with me here it should take till tonight or even tomorrow morning." I said. "Get a team together Brutter, I may be awesome but I still would like some help in doing this." I said picking up and huge rock. I groaned as I did and slowly carried it to the side of the cave. 'This is going to suck.' I huffed going back to pick up another. It wasn't long until Lurkers came out to help me clear the tunnel.

We worked without a word piling the rocks on either side of the cave. I was doing more work then the Lurkers but they never complained nor mind the fact I was one upping them. They knew what I was and they accepted the fact. They even made me Chief of their people. Sometimes rocks would tumble down from the top of the pile onto the Lurkers or me at the bottom. One Lurker was knocked out by a falling rock. After that I had a group of Lurkers climb up the pile to hand down rocks that could fall down on people.

It was hard work but I was determine to get it done by my dead line so I could go to sleep then get to town the next day. At least I was getting practice using my Red eco powers which is a good thing. Once finished with clearing the rocks and the bodies of the dead Metal Heads, which I did by myself not wanting their blood to contaminate the Lurkers. That in and of itself took forever.

"Wow you hold true to your words! Here I have a set of clothes for yous. I kept just in case." Brutter said handing me my jacket and a bundle of clothes. I instantly stripped down to my undies and dressed myself up. It was a black shoulder shirt with skin tight sleeves that had holes for my thumbs at the ends. The skirt was frilly and was longer in the back then the front. The thigh high socks he gave me had black bows at the top. Basically it was all black so I loved it to death. I gave Brutter my old clothes but made sure to keep the scarf and the goggles for later use. I just let them hang around my neck like jewelry.

"Sweet! Now I can wear more then one outfit daily!" I said with much enthusiasm. Clothes is one thing I took for granted. Oh how I wish I still had a outfit for each day of the week or more. Sigh, oh well you gotta make do with what you got. At least the outfit is cute though all outfits Brutter gets me are cute. "Whelp, I'm going to go crash on a fur mat. Wake me up around noon if I'm not already up okay?" I said stifling a yawn as I walked off.

"Yous don't want to eat!" Brutter blurted out following me. I was no longer glowing red so in all truth of the matter I don't think I'll even able to lift a fork at this point.

"No, I need sleep. Nice warm, comfortable sleep and as much as I can get. My powers drain me daddy." I explained to him. I found a Fur mat on the ground that wasn't being used so I plopped down on it not even caring who's it was. If they really wanted to use it then they could cuddle up to me for all I cared.

I feel asleep and I must say that that was one of the best nights of sleep I had every had! I might as well had been a rock on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

"Get up Clan Chief, noon comes." Pluto said gruffly. He had a hand on my shoulder shaking it slightly. I yawned and stretched out and found that Pluto, Russell and Bella were all sleeping around me.

"Hey guys, Ohhh that was just what the doctor ordered." I said sitting up. Bella instantly jumped down from Pluto's back into my lap. She hugged me tightly to her. I hugger her tightly right back and rubbed my cheek against the top of her head affectionately.

"How has she been?" I asked Russell.

"Good, she still no talk." He grunted patting the young Lurkers head.

"In time." Pluto said with a confident nod. I released Bella from my hug and got up to my feet. They followed my lead except for Bella who had taken to hanging onto my foot. Which was cute but I was still sore from last night. Hauling huge rocks for hours on end and being crushed underneath them isn't something you can just walk off and not be exhausted and sore. None the less I bared with it and allowed the young Lurker her fun and I began to walk around looking for Brutter. I need to get some thing to eat then get on my way to the city. After all there is a war I need to help out in and a certain orange fur ball to torment. Once I caught sight of Brutter or should I say he caught sight of me I rushed over to him.

"Dad, do you have anything to eat? " I questioned knowing him he did but that was besides the point at this moment.

"Of coarse I dos. You wake up at noon right on the dot like I's knew you woulds. I make you big lunch!" He said joyfully leading me to a wooden make shift building. I could already smell the fried fish from here. ' God I've missed these guys!' I thought in great mirth. Brutter insisted on me sitting down and eating my meal saying how he wanted me to actually enjoy my meal. I complied with his request and ate with my friends and even some Lurkers who I had yet to meet. It was a nice change in pace I had to admit but I couldn't do this forever.

"Alright guys I got to go now. I would love to stay and hang out but the faster the war is over the safer everyone will be." I sighed getting up throwing my napkin onto my plate.

"Good bye Princes, I keep in touch with you as much as possible and gives you reports on Metal Head movements." Brutter promised me.

"Okay but more importantly stay safe." I said smiling as I walked towards the tunnel that would take me to the city. I would have to go left, left, right, left, center, up. The walk was a long and quite one but I think it was what I needed. Just some peaceful me time to not think or worry about anything.

Of coarse it didn't last, I arrived at the ladder Brutter had told me about. Believe it or not this ladder would lead me to South Town in a little shop. Brutter said no one owns it as of now because of the war so I was clear to use it to get in. I was concerned with the fact that their were many ways to get into the city but I knew Brutter and the rest of the Lurkers were protecting as much of the secret entrances as they could.

I climbed the ladder and found myself in an old rusty shop for what had been clothes. Of coarse everything was now gone inside except for the posters and sale signs. I sighed loudly and walked out of the store and onto the docks. I was overwhelmed with how the city had changed when I was gone. Their was a lot more ruin around the city but you could tell they were trying to build it back. Air vents now lined the place along with hanging pipes. Once again I was baffled by the similarities between the game and the real thing but at the same time I still saw some differences too now that I really looked. I walked straight for the Naughty Ottsel intent on getting shit done today.

"Ashelin? Ashelin, this is Torn. Jak's back in the city." Torn said calling up Ashelin on some sort of hologram telephone thing. I walked in stealthily behind the boys and waited.

"Jak? I knew I could count on you." Ashelin said.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?" I yelled pouting. All eyes were on me in an instant.

"Jackie? How did you get here? Their wasn't another vehicle down there." Jak asked almost in amazement.

"I got friends in the underground, Lets just say that this city has a few secrets it has yet to disclose to you Jak." I said with a shrug.

"Good to have you both back then. That new KG leader is probably pissing in his... wait someone's jamming the signal... I think..." Torn said as the hologram of Ashelin started to fuzz out giving way to Errol's ugly mug.

"Errol!" Jak and I spat at the same time with as much hatred as we could.

"I live! Ha ha ha ha! Still fighting for the weak link, eh Jak? Well, I've had a few "enhancements" since we last met. Even the Metal Heads have their biological weakness. But me? I'm pure metal! I'd love to meet you again."

"We must unite our forces or we're through! You've got to reach us!" Samos said urgently.

"We need you to break through and link up with us before it's too late. The KG robots are growing stronger. That floating War Factory of theirs is spitting out more robots every day." Ashelin said the obvious.

"We need to assault the KG front. If we can break through their defences, we may be able to get back to HQ and link up. Care to make some noise, Jak?" Torn asked making me drop my jaw in disbelief. 'Do they not care I'm here?'

"We're always up for a little rumble, hey Dax?" Jak said looking up to his shoulder friend.

"Fish in a barrel, baby! Fish in a barrel." Daxter confirmed cockily.

"We'll see you around Jackie." Jak said before they both left the bar off to do greater and more important things. I looked at Torn expectantly wanting to do something to help out.

"Well?" Torn asked looking at me dryly.

"Well what? I'm waiting for my orders?" I said.

"You usually just tag with Jak so I don't even think to address you anymore."

"Hey! I do not!" I defended myself.

"Yes you do. Almost like a lost crocadog would." Torn said giving me a knowing smile which sent me into a frantic state of defense.

"No! If anyone is like a crocadog it would be you! I know about your little fling with Ashelin." I blurted out pointing an accusing finger at Torn.

"Watch what you say Jackie." Torn warned me taking out his knife.

"Oh, threatening me doesn't make you look any less guilty sir."

"Neither does pointing the finger."

"Yeah your right." I sighed slumping over. I can't lie I had a huge crush on Jak. Oh never mind crush I think I'm in love with him. I popped back up as I thought of something evil. 'Ashelin and Jak are never going to work. They didn't work in the game so they aren't going to work out here. "Too bad were not going to get what we want. So we can fling accusations at each other like monkeys throwing shit all we want. It wont get us anywhere."

"Exactly, wait what are you getting at?" Torn asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh nothing I said to much already the balance of the world hangs delicately in my hands. I must be careful in what I share with anyone."

"If your not careful your not going to live very long now spill it." Torn threaten.

"Geez must you be so violent? Look Jak and Ashelin are going to hook up soon. " I sighed out. I wasn't telling a lie because Jak and Ashelin do kiss at the end of Jak Three.

"And you know this how?" Torn asked.

"Has Samos not explained what I am?" I asked Torn.

"Your a sage in training in all the eco. I never paid much attention to his ranting."

"He's right I'm a sage in training only I'm actually a Dark and Blue eco sage now. Anyways, those things come with perks. Such as seeing glimpses of the future. Let's just say, Jak and Ashelin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I said.

"Right cause that makes perfect sense right." Torn rolled his eyes.

"Eh, you never know the future is the future after all. It can always be changed if I or another messes with it." I shrugged turning around to help Jak defend the Naughty Ottsel. I knew that even if I didn't get instant results from Torn that it would fester and eventually he'll come to the dark side. What can I say, I'm no longer so scared about messing with the games plot. After all it's like Seem said, this isn't a game.

So now I'm going to live my life the way I wish it. Of coarse there is still the whole stopping the end of the world thing but that's besides the point. I have no hope of going home and I have accepted that as a fact. No amount of kicking or screaming will change that. So as long as the world isn't destroyed then I should be able to make my own choice like a normal person would instead of keeping on guard.

The second I walked out I saw the total chaos that was South Town now. People were running around like their heads were chopped off and the Freedom League fighters weren't any different only they weren't running away from the Four, make that three now, Blast Bots. Jak and a few other Freedom League fighters were the only ones making true progress it was kind of pathetic. These guys need to be trained or thrown into boot camp.

I took the time to shake my head at them slowly before I pulled out my pistol and ran to the nearest Blast Bot firing off my rounds from afar. I had the thing half way dead before I was even three yards away. Now came the tricky part, killing it up close dodging it's return fire and weaving through the FL (Freedom League) who only meant well.

I side stepped a FL and continued to empty my clip into the thing. Once I ran out of that I charged up the gun and shot it with raw Yellow eco. I don't know why I didn't just do this from the start since it was much more effective then the bullets. I was forced to run around the thing when it's laser locked onto me. A guy behind me wasn't so lucky as to get away from it's fire.

A few more shots and the Blast Bot was blowing up. I scanned around the area looking for the other Blast Bot. I found one more remaining with Jak and some FL's taking care of it. Didn't stop me from shooting at the thing several times just to help out and practice my shooting. Once that one was destroyed Jak looked around until he saw me. He shook his head as he started to weave his way through the crowd.

"Show off." He teased smirking at me.

"What? I wasn't being flashy. Trust me if I was to be flashy you wouldn't have a doubt about it." I said.

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one pal. She could of ripped that Blast Bot to shreds in a second then went after the next one before we even made a step to get to it." Daxter said patting Jak's head.

"Ha." I said.

"Okay, so you held back some. Come on, let's get back to the Naughty Ottsel." Jak said leading back. The people had all calmed down and the FL was now working on cleaning up the Blast Bots and the casualties.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Dax you willing to make yourself useful for once?" Torn asked as we entered the Naughty Ottsel.

"Hey he's very useful!" I defended him.

"Yeah! I help!" Daxter agreed.

"Really name one time you have been useful."

"There was that one time when...uhhhhh...ummmm..." I stop and look at the ground thinking hard of a time where he was useful.

"Jackie!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really trying here but I really can't come up with a time where you were actually useful." I apologized choking down my laughter.

"My point exactly. Now, as I was saying. there is a missile out there and we want you to use it to collect all the charges and blow up the ruins around the industrial sector." Torn said pointing to the point of the industrial sectors entrance with currently had a think black line running through it.

"Oh man! I wish I could shrink or something so I could be the one to ride the missile!" I whined waving my arms about. I looked around to see three males looking at me like I was crazy. "What? I wanna ride the missile singing Little Einstein's!" I said.

"Whatever that song is...I highly doubt I'm going to want to hear it...EVER." Daxter said.

"For once I'm going to have to agree with him on this one." Torn said shaking his head slowly.

"What about you Jak?" I asked giving him puppy eyes. He looked around a bit then gave me a shrug. ( D: ) I opened my mouth then closed it to pout. "I see how it is. Fine, let's go shot Daxter off on a missile and hope he doesn't blow others and himself up." I grumbled turning around and walking out the door.

I looked back to see the boys following me. The missile was just a little ways from the Naughty Ottsel. With out a word between us Daxter straddled the missile. I pushed the big red button on the side without making sure he was ready and sent him off screaming. I watched him dully for a few seconds before turning to Jak who was glaring at me with his arms crossed.

"What? He's been through worse." I shrugged.

"Your so mean sometimes." Jak said uncrossing his arms.

"Yeah, what can I say I can be a bitch sometimes." I said watching as Daxter narrowly dodged a zoomer. "Hey, your not an angel either mister." I said lightly punching Jak in the arm.

"I never claimed to be." He said smirking.

"Good point...Anyways, see he has yet to die...By the way we might want to get as close to the wall as we can." I said.

"Why?" Jak asked. I grabbed his chin and pointed his face and my finger to Daxter who, still on the missile, was coming straight at us. "Oh..." He said with wide eyes. He grabbed me and jumped to the wall.

"You can let go of me hero." I said dryly after a few seconds of being squished between him and the wall as he watched Daxter as if expecting him to turn around and try to blow us down again. "I'm quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock being the wall you being the hard place." I sighed.

"Hey, at least we didn't get ran down." He said backing up from me a bit but kept his arms on my shoulders. "The least you could do is show a little gratitude." He said jokingly looking down on me.

"Okay, I will then." I said then wrapped him up into a tight hug. He was rigid at first but then loosened up and hugged me back awkwardly. "Thanks, not for saving me but for the consideration." I said smiling into his chest.

"You welcome." He said. I pulled away and looked up to his blushing face. He was refusing to look at me but instead he looked at everything else frantically. He ran a hand through his hair blowing out a slow breath.

"Awe... Your blushing." I said smiling.

"Uh...No I'm not." He denied.

"UH-HU!" I said feeling my own cheeks flare up. 'Awe...It's so freaking cute!'

"No, but you are."

"Alright you got me. I'm blushing, but only because your blushing. It's just soooo freaking cute! I should find more ways to make you blush!" I teased.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Daxter screamed as he passed on the missile leaving the sound of his voice and a strong current of wind in his wake.

"Hey, I think Dax is almost done. Why don't we go scrap him off the concrete." I said.

"Yeah." Jak agreed and we began to walk towards the Industrial sector together. Once there Jak looked around for Daxter but he wasn't visible. Not wasting anytime I worked some of my red magic and lifted a bit of debris from where I knew Daxter would of been under.

"Hey Dax, I told you about you were going to be crushed in an explosion." I giggled looking down at the poor Ottsel. He groaned getting up but before he could get up completely I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. Immediately the skin that touched him glowed a green.

"Is THIS what you were talking about? Why didn't you warn me or something?" Daxter yelled.

"Is he alright?" Jak asked looking down at his friend in my arms.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine. I've never been better." Daxter said overly sarcastically.

"Yeah, I told you he wasn't going to die didn't I?" I said as I looked over to see a swarm of KG robots coming up. "I don't think right here is a good place to talk about this." I said as I started to speed walk with the injured Dax still in my arms.

"HEY! Are you to ignoring me?" Daxter yelled getting mad.

"No Dax, I didn't tell you because you hardly believe me in the first place and I didn't want you trying to stop this from happening and dying, because if you did it would have been my fault." I sighed as we turned down the corner. The Freedom League was already rushing towards the swarm of attacking KG bots.

"Oh...You would tell us if we were going to die so we could change it though right?" Daxter asked. My arms stopped glowing signaling that Daxter was now fine.

"No dip. I don't want you guys to die just yet...I want to torture you guys some more." I said smiling wickedly at Daxter down in my arms.

"That's just great Jackie, I see how it is." Daxter said jumping from my arms to Jak's shoulder.

"Oh don't get your nonexistent panties in a twist you know I'm only kidding." I laughed. "Let's get to the Gun Coarse." I said.

"Hey! That was a low blow!" Daxter cried out. I giggled at him and continued on.

"Daxter! You're back! Oooo... did that mean old desert burn your itty bitty paws?" Tess cried out when she noticed us, or should I say him, coming in. She kneeled down and Daxter came running to her.

"Hey Tess, baby. Don't crusha-the-merchandise. How's biz?" He asked smoothing down his fur.

"I'm designing new guns to help out the war effort." Tess said happily. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You make guns now?" Jak said looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah... I just finished this new gun. It sports a multi-port, large-bore, gyro-burst launcher with blowback breech assist, using full-jacket,eco-depleted, armour-piercing slugs, and a continuous kill zone scanner for tight groupings at a high-cycle rate of fire. Hee hee... it's a hobby." Tess said making Jak just about drool. 'What is it with men and guns?' I wondered watching Jak make a move to take the gun from her. "Not so fast. First you have to prove you can protect my little schunuckums' in the new gun course." She said sweetly batting her eyes at Daxter. Jak and I looked at Daxter who looked quite happy with himself.

"I hate you so much right now." I said plainly heading to the doors.

"Don't lie to yourself." Daxter countered smoothly.

"Yeah, hey why don't you stay here and talk with your girlfriend?" I suggested.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. I think Jak can live without me for a few minutes." He agreed jumping down from his shoulder and going back to Tess which earned him a happy squeal. Jak shook his head and we entered the gun coarse the second the doors closed I turned to him. "Wow, the blonde is making guns now? I personally would never trust a blonde to even shoot off a gun much less make one but that's my worlds thinking." I said pointing back to the doors laughing.

"It's honestly a scary thought." Jak said beginning to shoot down the targets. I always hated this gun coarse I would have to spend an hour just to get the gold score and get those precursor orbs.

"Yeah, oh well it is what it is. We have got bigger things to worry about." I said getting serious.

"Yeah much bigger."

"So what are you planning to do tonight?" I asked taking out my pistol and shooting down a few civilian targets just to piss him off.

"HEY! Would you stop that. It's not my fault I have better aim then you do." Jak said nudging me lightly.

"Hey I can aim very well sir. I just need more practice. Anyways so answer the question." I said pointing at another civilian.

"Wait...are you asking me out?" Jak said pointing my gun down to the ground. I looked back at him to see him with a slight smile on his face. I blinked a few times till I figured out what he was asking.

"NOO!" I screamed with my face a flame. "I was just wondering if you and Daxter had anywhere to sleep at night." I clarified.

"Oh...We were just going to sleep at the Naughty Ottsel with the Underground like before." He said going back to shooting.

"Really? That's cool...could I maybe...you know bunk with you guys there too? If it's not to much trouble or anything. I mean we spent two years in jail together and now were living in a house in Spargus together. So if your getting tired of me then I could find another place to crash while in Haven City." I rambled looking down.

"Jackie, how would I ever get tired of you? Your just so...Jackie." Jak said looking at me seriously. I giggled at him as he brought his gun up to shot down more targets.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked him.

"It's a thing..." He cracked a lop sided grin and glanced over at me just enough to see my reaction.

"Wow, thanks Jak your a real pal." I huffed.

"No problem." He said nonchalantly. I shook my head and continued to walk with him as he shot down the targets. "But seriously, I don't mind you hanging around. In fact.." He trailed off. I waited for what seemed like forever not wanting to rush him but in the end I was dying to know.

"Go on." I prompted.

"It's just that I'm as comfortable around you as I am with Daxter. Though with you it's different because I know you understand me like no one else can because of what we went through in prison and the experiments." He said.

"Ehhh, I only got in the chair once so I don't feel like I deserve to even mention it. You had it so much worse then I did. Yet you stayed brave, angry after a little bit but you stood strong."

"Once is all you need. It should of never happened to you." Jak said bitterly. Silence fell on us once more as we went through the gun coarse.

"Why is it that we only have heart to hearts like this when were in the gun coarse?" I asked giggling. It wasn't entirely true but it was close enough for me.

"Because you don't feel comfortatble around Daxter to open up."

"Wow...bulls eye. I really don't, he's just got such a big mouth and he's always teasing." I sighed.

"Yeah, but that's just him." Jak agreed.

"Still love the little rodent." I admitted just as we reached the end of the gun coarse. The doors opened to reveal Daxter crawling all over Tess while she giggled madly trying to catch him.

"Not bad shooting Jak... for a guy. Now, I want you to protect my little baby with this... or else I'll hunt you down and hurt you REAL bad. Okay? Hee hee." She threated darkly, a total one eighty from her usual personality. She handed over the gun to Jak

"Wow! I didn't know you had so much... rrawrr!" Daxter said.

"All girls have that when it comes to our men." I told him sighing loudly. "Alright, we still have some daylight to burn. I say we do one more mission then call it a night." I said looking up to the sun as we exited the gun coarse.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jak agreed and with that we both started walking to the Naughty Ottsel.

"We've got some KG defences we need eliminated. Super range sniper cannons are keeping our men pinned down. Jak you need to find those hidden cannons and take 'em out. There's sure to be a counter attack when they see what you're up to, so watch out! You know the routine!" Torn said barely sending a glance our way as we came in.

"Yeah... we do all the work, you get all the credit!" Daxter complained.

"Oh stuff it Dax, It's not about credit. It's about doing the right thing and helping when you can."

"That may be true but I still think we should get some credit."

"You guys will one day. Just give it some time." I said petting his head like you would a dog.

"Hey! Stop touching the do!" Daxter swatted my hands away.

"Whatever," I said pulling out my pistol. "Let's get this done so we can hurry up and get home. I'm hungry and a shower sounds lovely right now." I said. We made our way to the Industrial sector and had to fight our way through. Jak and I split up to cut down the time it would take to destroy all of the cannons. To say it was a pain in the ass would be a understatement. I was on the last cannon when the damn thing locks onto me. I was running to hit the next button so when it shot me it did so in my butt.

Once I had destroyed the damn thing I began cussing and growling like mad. The damn bullet was in my butt and I now have a hole in my clothes. I jumped down off the ramp and made my way to Jak and Daxter holding my butt with one hand and shooting KG bots with my other.

"Why are you holding your hind quarters?" Jak ask.

"None of your business!" I snapped. I knew that the next three or more minutes were going to be hell on earth. The green eco was going to be digging out the bullet from my butt. Not to mention I was going to be sore.

"Oh no...Seriously?" Daxter said starting to laugh. "You got shoot in the butt didn't you?" Daxter howled with laughter making me get red in the face. Realization flashed across Jak's face briefly before he to started to laugh at me. ( D: )

"GUYS! It's not funny! It actually hurts a lot!" I whined punching Jak in the shoulder sending Daxter flying off.

"Hey, will you need to get the bullet out of you?" Jak asked getting serious.

"No, It's worming it's way out of me as we speak." I grunted out. It felt like I was being shot in slow motion and in reverse.

"That sounds painful." Daxter said climbing up back onto Jak's shoulder.

"No shit Sherlock!" I hissed and began to limp painfully back to South Town.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to carry you until your done healing or something?" Jak asked me. I looked at him shocked for a few seconds. 'It would be nice to not have to limp back to South Town and not to mention force him to carry me. Then my pride would be hurt and my tough girl who needs no one act will be ruined. Oh hell, let's face it. I need others for help every now and then what could possible go wrong?'

"I would actually appreciate it." I admitted. He nodded his head and placed a hand to the back of my shoulders and bent down taking out my knees. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck squishing Daxter between my arm and Jak's neck. "Sorry...it was a natural impulse." I said taking my arms back from around his neck.

"Air! I can breath!" Dax cried out when he was set free.

"Hey I said I was sorry! You didn't have to make a big deal out of it." I grumbled.

"Whatever you say bullet butt." He snorted.

"Shut up you over grown Kanga-rat or I'll feed you to the leapers!" I threated. He stopped smiling and hid behind Jak's head. Jak rolled his eyes and began walking towards South Town. I kept a look out for on coming KG bots with my pistol out because Jak was carrying me. It was nice and peaceful and I only had to shoot down a few KG bots. Most I did from a far using my yellow powers to make sure they were dead. I was able to feel the bullet on the surface of my skin so I reached down and pulled out the bullet.

"Hey, anyone want a souvenir?" I asked holding up the bloody bullet.

"Ewww." Daxter said leaning away from me.

"What it's not like it was actually in my butt or anything." I huffed throwing the bullet into the water of South Towns port. I was waiting for Jak to finally set me down but it just never came. Eventually we were back in front of the Naughty Ottsel. "Ehhhh you can let go now." I said poking Jak's shoulder.

"Oh..." He blurted setting me down. "Sorry about that..." He said clearing his throat with red dusting his cheeks. I stepped away from him and entered the Naughty Ottsel. Torn was looking tired as he was mulling over some field reports.

"Come to crash here to?" Torn asked glancing quickly up at me.

"Yeah, no where else to go since my sector is destroyed." I shrugged.

"Come on Jackie, lets get some shut eye while we can." Daxter said as Jak passed me making for behind the bar. I followed and was surprised to see that the Naughty Ottsel had a basement. Jak pulled up a handle on the floor reveling stairs going down. 'Of coarse, where else would Krew hide all his illegal shit.' I shook my head thinking of him.

I followed them down the stairs and found that just like in the old head quarters there were many rows of bunk beds. There was already many men asleep while a little ways down was a room with no door to it. It turned out to be a locker room that lead to a showering room. 'Please tell me that there are stalls in this damned place.' I prayed in my head crossing my fingers.

"There's walls put up for privacy in there so you don't have to worry about that. I put them in when Daxter took over this place. You know, just in case." Jak said opening up a locker. He handed me some showering supplies and then opened a locker beside it and got out some more for himself and Daxter. Though Daxter got a hand towel instead of a towel. A towel would be more like a blanket for him I guess.

"Good thinking Jak, now if only you made the locker room more privacy friendly." I huffed realizing that I had to get undressed in front of him and Daxter.

"Yeah...Sorry about that. We could just do what we used to do back in prison." Jak offered.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I mean I trust you not to peak but Dax on the other hand." I said glaring at the orange rodent.

"Don't worry sugar, I wouldn't lay an eye on you." Dax assured. 'I guess he won't if he's into Tess. I'll just have to trust Jak to watch him.' I thought then nodded my agreement before turning around. I took off my shirt and bra then shimmied out of my skirt and undies. I was going to take off my stockings and shoes but I felt nervous all of the sudden.

"You better not be looking." I said wanting to look back to see it he was but didn't want to risk seeing Jak undress.

"Oh don't worry...I'm not looking." Daxter said with a slight giggle. I frowned and stood up straighter.

"What?" I asked licking my dry lips. "Is Jak getting undressed to?" I asked wrapping the towel around me as I turned around. I instantly froze at the sight of Jak with his shirt in his hands looking my way. Daxter on the other hand was facing away from me looking up to Jak. "Jak..." I said his name opening and closing my mouth several times not knowing what to say. My brain had just decided to shut down. He blinked suddenly and dropped his shirt to the ground and turned around.

'He...was looking at me while I undressed. I had my back to him but he still got quite a show...Has he ever looked before? Oh my god!' I went frantic in my head but then I snapped back to reality when I saw Jak fumbling with his belt. I turned around and kicked off my shoes before taking off my stockings and rushing into the shower area.

No one was in there at the moment so I just rushed in through my towel over the curtain rack then closed it behind me. I turned on the water to hot and waited for it to warm up. As I did I couldn't help but to hear whispering. I couldn't quite distinguish the words so I went dark to heightened my hearing.

"You know she totally saw you checking her out?" Dax said to Jak in an almost serious manner.

"I know." Jak sighed out.

"Well, how are you going to explain yourself? I know you want to wait until this war blows over but you two are being so obvious about it that even Keira and Ashlin are starting to hate her instead of the other." Daxter said. I leaned against the stall wall and focused on the conversation with such interest as my heart began pounding in my chest.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain that to her." Jak said a little disheartened.

"How's this. Dear Jackie, you've got body karate going on and I really like you so I couldn't help but to stare at you while you stripped down into nothing but your stockings and shoes. Sorry you caught me this time." Daxter said rather loudly.

"Shut up!" Jak hissed out. "Ugh...I don't want her to know that I was watching her in prison too." Jak said. My face heated up even more. I took out the shampoo and squeezed some out onto my head. 'Oh my gosh...This...changes things. Lot's of things!' I squealed in my head.

"Alright, Alright. But would you please address the situation. It's annoying to watch you two try to hide from each other and I know she isn't appreciating the competition throwing themselves at you." Daxter whined out.

"Yeah, that's true." He said. I heard the padding of their feet coming towards the shower room so I went back to normal and continued to scrub the heck out of my scalp. I rinsed off and proceeded with the rest of my shower like normal. I couldn't get what had just happened out of my head. How long has he liked me and I had been blinded to it? I know I've liked him after a few months in Prison with him. I mean, yeah, I liked him in the game too but it wasn't real. I just admired the character. Now...I love the man.

Now, I learn that that man might like me too. I don't know if I should face palm or pinch myself. I think I'll do both. I slap my forehead then pinch my side. The slap makes a loud noise in the bathroom the echoes.

"Are you okay?" Jak asks.

"Yeah, just fine." I said smiling. I turned off the water and retrieved my towel from the curtain rod wrapping it around myself. I head out to the locker room stuffing the hygiene supplies back into the locker where Jak had taken it out then dressed myself. I threw the towel in the dirty hamper before leaving the room. I walked up to the closest bed that had the top and side free and plopped down and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up and stared at the bottom of the bunk bed above me for several minutes before turning my head to see most of the men from last night gone. Jak was on the bed next to me with Daxter snuggled up against him. I smiled at the sight wishing I had the camera to get some black mail. I looked up to Jak's face to see that his eyes weren't closed but instead open and staring intently on me.

"Jak my boy, Samos here. While you're near the entrance to South Haven Forest, could you please go check out reports of a dark eco infestation there. It seems someone is still experimenting with dark eco, if you find infected plants you must destroy them before they spread. There are some ancient precursor pillars in the forest that may have a link to the Catacombs, but if the metal heads overrun the place; we'll never know for sure. Make me proud!" Samos said over the communicator causing Jak to jump up. I rolled my eyes and stretched out on my bed. Daxter fell to the floor with a loud plop then jumped right back up fully awake.

"Thanks your holy greenly ness, for waking us up at the ass crack of dawn." I groaned popping up off my bed.

"Come on, well get something to eat then well go take care of the plants." Jak said leading us up the stairs. Once in the bar we went to the fighting ring, which was now turned into a breakfast bar. I went up grabbing some fruit and a grain bar. The boys took some bacon and eggs. I waited for them to wolf down their breakfast as I ate mine by the door saying good morning to the men who left. We then make our way towards Metal Head town and grab a double zoomer. It wasn't long until we reached the Heaven Forest gates.

"Jak, you can kill those plants with your jet board. Just scoop up green eco energy and then lay it down over the plants." Keira said once we entered Haven Forest. I forgot these things had trackers on them. I should of never lost mine.

"Thanks Keira!" I said happily into Jak's communicator.

"Jackie? I didn't know you were back in town too." Keira said in shock.

"Yeah, I got back a little after Jak got back. Ever since then I've been helping Jak with the war effort." I chirped happily.

"Oh, that's good. Welcome back." She said sounding not entirely genuine. I shrugged and gave Jak back his communicator. He gave me a weird look but I just walked further into the forest. It was really pretty here. I think it's prettier now that the leaves are turning orange, brown and red then it was when it was all green.

Jak got onto his Jet-board just as he was told flying over a green eco vent. A trail of green mist were left in his wake as he hovered over the ground and the Dark plants. If we didn't kill them now then Haven Forest would look just like Metal Head city in no time. I closed my eyes and focused. 'Hey, subconscious little brother...I need to have control over the green powers right about now.' I called out into the endless darkness inside my head. It was a long shoot but I was willing to take it.

'Hmmm, naw, I don't think your ready.' I heard the voice of my brother say. I almost leaped from the surprise that my subconscious was answering me back while I was awake.

'What do you mean?! NOT READY! I'M VERY READY!' I yelled in my head against the pain. I could feel something dribble out of my nose. 'You will give me control over my own powers that are within my own body NOW!' I yelled getting light headed. I felt like I was going to pass out at any second. Then right before I could, something happened. I didn't black out, I greened out. I could only see, feel, think, hear and taste green. It was everywhere and no where at the same time. I felt like I was going to explode.

Then I did, my vision cleared. I could see Jak and Daxter looking at me with wide eyes. A beam of green light went up to the sky and the plants around me started to grow. Then everything died down. I looked down at myself and to my surprise I wasn't glowing or anything but my breath was green once again. I did feel like I was in control now though.

"Jackie? Are you a green sage now?" Dax asked.

"Yes, I believe I am and it only took a tug of war with myself to do so. Hmm...Let's get this done." I said stepping out of the now knee high grass. Nothing special happened when I took a step or anything.

"Well then, could you power up my Jet board?" Jak asked putting down his board. I nodded and got onto the Board with Jak. It was a very tight squeeze but we did it. To say riding around the forest clinging onto Jak wasn't fun would be a bold faced lie. Once done he slowed down so I could hop off before putting the thing away.

"Well that was a nice morning ride in the forest." I said walking to the gates.

"Yeah. Good way to start the day. Wish every day was like this." Jak said. We drove to the Naughty Ottsel and went in to report to Torn.

"Jak I got a mission for you. Jackie I just want you on the streets helping out my men now that your a green sage." Torn said making me do a double take.

"Wait...how do you know?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Big ass green beam of light near the Heaven Forest is a dead give away. Plus Samos gave me a heads up." He said not even blinking at me. "Now, I could use you out there with my boys helping with the war effort. Precursors know we need as much help as we can get." Torn said.

"Are you losing too much of your boys?" I asked.

"Yes I'm losing to much. More then I would like and more then we can afford." Torn gritted out.

"What if I got some more fighters for you?" I asked getting an Idea.

"And where would you get these fighters? Were scrapping the bottom of the barrel already." Torn said skeptically.

"You let me worry about that. Give me a few hour to go find them and I'll have a mini army for you." I said smiling confidently at him. Jak was looking at me curiously wanting to know what I was thinking but I ignored him.

"What? Are you just trying to get out of field work? Cause if you are It isn't going to work." Torn threated.

"What? No...I'm serious Torn." I defended sheepishly.

"I swear if you don't have this mini army by tonight your going to be on the front lines from dawn to dusk everyday until this war is over." Torn bit out.

"That's fine with me but when I do get this mini army you will owe me big time. Deal?" I asked holding out my hand to shake on it. He looked at my hand and then to my face for a few seconds before sighing and taking my hand.

"Fine now get out of here." He said. I was smiling as I waved goodbye to Jak and Daxter and made it out of the Naughty Ottsel. I went to the abandoned shop where I got into the city through. I looked around really quickly to make sure no one was watching me before heading inside. I jumped down into the tunnel and went blue to run through the caves. I was lucky that I was giving off a blue glow others wise I would of been screwed.

I ran all the way back to where I had last left the Lurkers. Once I arrived I stopped and went back to normal. I immediately was welcomed, and hugged by a few, by every Lurker that saw me. It was just a matter of time before Brutter was pushing his way through the crowd towards me.

"Jackie! You have come back for important reason have you not." Brutter stated giving me a giant hug.

"Yes, something that may just earn Lurkers freedom from being judged by what you are once and for all." I said accepting his hug.

"Reallys?" Brutter asked pulling back. The other Lurkers were looking at me and whispering among themselves.

"Yes, they are struggling up there and can use our help." I called out loud enough to call as much attention to myself as I could. "I know they don't deserve it for what they had done to you. Why should you guys be bothered if they all die and the city is destroyed. They didn't care about you. Well, that may be true but I think now is the time to show them that your every bit as civilized as them. Just because you are different and your race has had a bad past doesn't mean that should define what you are today!" I paused for a second and looked around. Most were nodding there head but still there was a chunk still frowning. "It wont be instant you might still be treated like shit up there if we fight but that's okay. Cause then you guys can earn there respect and make them eat their words. Not only that but where do you think the Metal Heads and the KG bots are going to go after once they're gone?" I asked.

"They comes for us untill all good is wipes from faces of earth." Brutter said stepping in. I smiled at him appreciative.

"Pluto fight. Pluto tired of being in cave scared wait for death by Metal Headers." Pluto said coming up from the crowd.

"Agreed. Time for Lurker to once more evolve but not for just our own good this times." Russell said from the back.

"So...who wants to show that Lurkers are equal to everyone else. That Lurkers aren't what they though you to be?" I asked loudly getting whooping and howls of approval and excitement. I smiled to myself feeling giddy to be getting this chance to finally get those bastards in the court to give Lurkers equal rights. I don't expect it to be in the snap of a fingers thought.

"So when do you wants us ready?" Brutter asked turning to me in excitement that mirrored mine. I was more then sure he knew what opportunity would be given to the Lurkers if we were to help in the war.

"I need a small army ready in four hours. I want them armed to the teeth and I would like to make a big show of it so I would love to have a Lurker balloon to ride up in and drop out of the sky in. If were going to do this I want us to look good doing. Looks of a peacock, pride of an eagle and the speed of a humming bird. That's what were going for on our big introduction into the war.

"Goods Idea, I don't know if we could get it all dones in just fours hour." Brutter said frowning.

"I'll help in whatever way I can and I'm only asking for twenty Lurker Max." I said. Brutter rubbed his chin thinking before giving me a huge grin.

"Okay, we shall give you twenty plus tens. We will make grand introduction. One that even hero boy and tattoo man will be in awes of." Brutter shouted happily then turned to the crowd. "Get Balloon ups and ready! Get readys to go home and reclaim home and war supplies! Start the preparation for big fight!" Brutter cried out getting roars in response. Instantly the Lurker people got to work. The men were splitting up into work forces and the women were packing up and gathering the children as the Elderly order around the younger, less experienced ones.

"Reclaim home?" I turned to Brutter questionably.

"Metal Heads chase Lurkers from home. Left many supplies in caves. Ripe for the takings!" Brutter explained before walking off towards a group of elders who were no doubt trying to think up a way to go about taking back their home. 'I think their home is off towards Haven Forest. Were currently under the city so I guess to get the Balloon out we would need to relocate anyways. Plus they have supplies there to add on to the ones they had to make to replace them. This is good, very good.' I mused in my head.

"Alright! I want a group of fighter to come with me ahead in the tunnels to clear a way through for the others. I want another group of fighter's to be in the back to protect the flank of the women and children." I yelled out. I turned around to see a group of fifteen or so Lurkers all in full battle gear ready. Russell was among them smiling.

"Done. How many you want in front?" He asked.

"Five would do. After all, I'll be up there with you guys too." I smiled cockily at him. He rolled he eye and picked out four of the group of fighters and waved me to the entrance of a tunnel. I looked to the five of them and then back to the darkness of the cave. No a single one of them had a single way of lighting up the place. "You guys have awesome night vision don't you?" I asked already shifting to my dark self. I could now see into the cave probably as good or better then they could. Russell grunted in agreement. "Okay then, let's start this up." I said reaching for my gun only to realize that my claws would hinder me from using it properly.

With a nod and a grunt we started running off into the tunnel which to me looked like a dark purple never ending path with occasional light purple spots that were small bugs on the walls. I had to run fast to keep up with the Lurkers. I didn't want to go blue and leave them in the dust. This mission needed lethality and skill more then speed anyways.

I let Russell lead me and the others through the tunnels towards where their home was. Every now and then we would have to stop to kill, or rip apart in my case, Metal Heads in our way. I could just barely make out the sounds of the rest of the Lurker people following us down the tunnel. It sounded like a mad rush so I was going to guess that they were using the Lurker dogs to carry their things as they ran along side them. Gotta give credit where credit is due, the Lurker people are a closer knitted people then we are. That and they are very loyal to their leaders and those who they respect.

It wasn't long before we were in a giant cave system filled with lava. I looked around at the damaged that had been done. 'God this must be disheartening for them. At least it isn't all ruined.' The place was overran with Metal Heads cutting my thoughts short.

I jumped into action, getting even more dirty in the process, killing more then my fair share of the Metal Heads that decided to rush up on us. 'Do they not remember who it was that killed Kor? I know I only help but you think they would at least fear me enough not to rush into a fight with me head on.' I huffed angrily swiping my claws threw the face of a Metal Head. Once the initial swarm was cleared out I ordered the boys to do a quick sweep of the place to make sure that the others would be safe. It wasn't long before the rest of the Lurker people began to stream in. Once they did I went back to normal and waited off to the side for Brutter.

"Now that we back, we can takes supplies and have perfect launchings for Lurker Balloon." Brutter said once he saw me. I looked towards the crowd and saw some whimpering but for the most part they just began picking up the pieces of their ruined home and started fixing it. Once again I couldn't help but to admire them.

"Good, I want a team of ten on the Balloon, I want ten to help the thirty fighters and the rest to work on fixing up home." I said scanning around the place.

"Alright, give us three hours and we roll out." Brutter looking around too. "Good to be home." He said happily.

"Good, Now about that Balloon..." I said smiling wildly.

Three Hours Later

"So I just pedal and steer and it will go where I want?" I asked on the seat of the Lurker Balloon. Thirty Lurkers stood on the deck of the Lurker Balloon, more like the wooden plank under it, looking at me rather nervously. Russell was in front of me teaching me how to use the thing. We were outside on a cliff in Heaven Forest.

"Leaver for height. Steer touchy, no jerking." Russell informed me pointing to the leaver on the side of me. I looked at him and touched the handle of it to get a feel for it.

"Got it. If I can ride a bike I think I can operate this." I said rather confidently.

"YOU THINKS!" A large Lurker shouted from among the thirty.

"Calm down Nickson it's just a storm." I said quoting Black Ops with a chuckle.

"Storms! She no have experience drive! We die. Crash, burns! GO BOOMS!" He panicked even more so. Pluto rolled his eyes and shook his head at the Lurkers.

"I didn't mean it literally. Geez, what's your name?" I asked still laughing at his outburst.

"It's Raul." He said still in a panic.

"Raul? Well, why don't you come over here" I said nodding to Russell. He took my hidden message with a smile and stepped off the Balloon making the other mechanics do so also. I placed my hand on the leaver and waited for Raul to come to me.

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked pulling back the leaver. The balloon started to go off the ground but Raul had yet to even notice despite how nervous he looked.

"Maybe just little." He mumbled.

"Oh..sorry to hear that." I said starting to petal the balloon, not an easy feet with the weight of the damned thing. I ended up having to use my red powers just to move the pedals at more then half a mile per hour. "But...we're already up in the air."

"WHAT!" He yelled looking around to see that indeed we were now airborne.

"Don't worry, it's been smooth sailing so far, right?" I said pedaling even faster towards the city off in the distance.

"Calm, Chief is good. She never let bad things happen to us." Pluto said clapping a hand down on Raul's shoulder. It seemed that the gesture worked because he ended up calming down.

"Thank you Pluto. Now guys, I'm not going to land this thing. Instead I'm going to tie it down to the tower in the Port. Then I'll jump down and join you guys, is that okay?" I asked and received nods and grunts from all. "Good. Now prepare yourselves for war." I advised them. They were all wearing armor of some sort. The bigger Lurkers wielded hammers while the others used cattle rods and guns. How they got them was beyond me but if I had to take a guess I would say it's from guards that they killed and robbed in order to get free.

I pulled out my new communicator from my pocket that Brutter had already put every number that I could ever want in, and more. I kept it in my bra so I could hear when Torn was speaking with Jak. Cool feature it had was if you had both contacts open while one was calling the other it would make an automatic three way call. We neared the city and from up where we were I could see heavy movement of both KG and Metal Heads.

"Jak, we've got word of a new assault on the Port. They're trying to take us out once and for all! The strange thing is, we're seeing movement from both the KG and Metal Head fronts. It's like they're working together. We've got to repel this assault or we're through! I hate to do this to you, but I'm puttin' you on the front line. You're my go to guy! Stop any KG or Metal Head units from reaching this place. If we lose this one, we're history!" Torn said through the communicator.

"Did someone ask for a mini army?" I all but shouted into the communicator like a lunatic.

"Jackie? Where are you...What the heck is a Lurker Balloon doing in the..." Torn asked slightly angered but it soon turned to surprise. I put the communicator in my pocket and steered the balloon over the docks in South Town.

"Lower the ropes boys!" I called out as I got off the pedals of the balloon I jumped onto the Tower and tied down the Balloon. "Geronimo! Arapaho! Navajo! Pocahontas!" I scream as the Lurkers all drop down to the ground using the rope. I jump down not even bothering using a rope, I landed on the ground and managed to keep myself off my knees but the concrete cracked all around me. Red radiated everywhere, once again I felt the sensation of eco overwhelming me, this time it was red. It was a feeling that both felt good but scared me slightly. I felt powerful, like with a flick of my wrist knock out a Metalpede strong.

I pulled out my pistol and smiled pointing it down the east end of the port. "Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves!" I yell as the Freedom League men were looking at up in both awe and in question.

"Jackie...You brought Lurkers?" I heard Jak yell through the communicator.

"Yep, and just mastered Red eco. Ladies and Gentlemen I'm here to eat pizza and kick ass. And the kitchens alllll out of pizza." I said moving down the docks shooting down every enemy I could see as my Lurkers followed my lead.

"Was that what that red flash was?" Torn asked.

"Yeah, you owe me a favor now Torn. I WILL be having a nice little talk with you after this." I said.

"Fine, that's if your men can do more damage then they get." Torn said making me growl in frustration. I pause and look out to my men who so far were getting injured and one was even on the ground being attacked. Pluto used his hammer to knock the Metal head off and help up the fallen Lurker.

"Your really twisting my nipples here Torn." I strained out. "Fine, but you better make good on your word even if you have to go through hell and back to do it Torn!" I yelled shooting the Metal Head that was thrown off several time in the head. Off in the distance I could make out Jak and Daxter going up against a Blast Bot. I turned around deciding that Jak could take one half while I take the other. This way we could stomp down the Metal Heads and KG bots faster.

Wave after wave of Metal Heads and KG bots came rushing towards us. It was tiring work but me and my boys kept at it. I would go and collect civilians then escort them to safety, which was on the tower right now, then go right back to fighting. I was still using my red powers but since going sage I no longer glowed. Kind of disappointing but it is what it is.

I did have to say that these guys were awesome, the Lurkers that is. They were literally tearing everything in their way apart. Quite literally they were going ape shit on the enemy and I was enjoying every bit of it. The only thing I didn't enjoy was the fact the three of them died so far. Their bodies laying on the ground cold and unmoving didn't sit well with my stomach but neither did seeing the Freedom Fighters and civilians.

"You did it Jak, you stopped the assault!" I heard Torn shout through the communicator. I looked around noticing that indeed the assault was slowing to a halt.

"Yeah! Jackie and the Lurkers helped too! Be expecting me soon Torn." I said into my communicator.

"Get over here then." Torn grumbled. I looked over to Pluto who gave me a nod. I pointed up to the tower with a raised eyebrow gaining yet another nod from Pluto. Understanding that he would take care of the rest while I go and talk to the tattooed asshole I headed straight for the Naughty Ottsel. I looked around for any sign of Jak but found none. 'Guess he went off to do another mission.' I mused walking into the Naughty Ottsel. Torn was leaning against the table waiting for me as usual.

"What is it you want?" Torn asked getting straight to the point.

"The Lurkers are going to help out in the war as much as they can with me leading them since I am Clan Chief..."

"Wait. Your the Chief of the Lurkers? When did this happen and why did you not tell me?" Torn interrupted me.

"Shhhhh...Listen Linda listen. Anyways, Lurkers are no longer slaves. So why shouldn't they be citizens of Haven City? They don't want to just be outcast anymore. We want to join the city and help it grow and prosper. They are more than willing to defend it! We lost three Lurkers today out of the thirty that was brought. More are going to be coming soon. That's if you agree that when all is said and done all Lurkers will be welcomed into the city not as slaves put as equals." I said seriously to him. He was frowning as he listen to me talk but I wasn't going to budge on this. No matter what I will get my way.

"Do you honestly think I could pull this off?" Torn asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Of coarse, why not. The Lurkers will help out the city. The council can kiss me and Jak's ass, why do you think we're here and your going to be real good with Ashlin, hopefully." I said crossing my arms. Really their was no reason he couldn't do this for me.

"The people aren't going to just change their ways because the Lurkers helped out in the war. They will still be prejudice towards them." Torn argued back.

"We know this but with some time and effort we can bring an understanding between the two. It will never die down because their is judgment between everyone still." I said in a pleading manner. I looked at Torn not giving him puppy eyes but I did give him a sad look.

"Fine, I'll see what strings I can pull. I'm sure Samos will be for it, Jak will be for it since it's you, Your the one bringing it up so it just leaves Ashlin." Torn said taking out a pen and piece of paper.

"Thank you Torn you have no idea what this means to us." I said with a sigh of relief. 'See, that wasn't so bad.' I relaxed turning around to go tell the boys the good news.

"Hey." Torn said stopping me in my tracks. "I have another mission for you. Jinx is planning on capturing a Blast Bot so that he can make it controllable. I want you to go down and make sure he doesn't kill himself. Also...How did you become Clan Chief?" Torn asked.

"By being awesome, that's how." I said but got a blank stare from Torn. "Fine, I showed kindness and help out in rescuing a few Lurkers here and there along with getting in good with Brutter. He's not an elder but he's up there." I explained.

"Next time something like this happens, tell me. I need to know all of the capabilities my soldiers have." He said then went back to doing what ever it is he does. I looked at him for a few more seconds before shaking my head and going out the door. I looked to Pluto gave him a thumbs up then pulled out my Communicator.

"Brutter. It was a success. Spread the word around." I said.

"Oh! This is good news. We knows we could counts on you." Brutter replied back happily.

"Yeah, we lost three Lurkers though." I admitted guiltily. There was a long pause between the two of us.

"It's not fault of yours. It sad news though." Brutter finally says causing me to release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks Daddy, you always know what to say to make me feel better. I got to go though, I have another mission to do." I said.

"Okay princess. Have good day." Brutter says happily before I hung up and pocketed my communicator. I went down towards the Industrial sector looking for Jinx, which wasn't so hard since he and one of his friends were running around a Blast Bot like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I shouted scarring the living shit out of both of them.

"Jackie baby! How's it going? Me and my pal over here were just trying to hook up this here hacker to it's under frame." Jinx said pointing to the back pack he was wearing as he ran towards me leaving his friend to deal with the Blast Bots full attention. I looked over his shoulder and kept an eye out for the poor guy, ready to go blue and save him if necessary.

"Cool story bro, now go make me a sandwich. Seriously though, I've been sent here to help you out. Which looks like your not the only one needing it." I said going blue and whizzing past Jinx to push his friend out of the way.

"Thank you! You saved my life unlike someone I know!" The guy shouted towards Jinx. I looked over to Jinx ran up to him and yanked the back pack off of him. I unzipped the thing ignoring his protests and pulled out a square machine that had six hooks to it. I looked to the Blast Bot and ran under it shoving the machine under it and clamping all of the hooks to the side of it. The Blast Bot stopped moving instantly.

"That was easy." I said in a board tone as I backed up to let Jinx do whatever it was he was going to do.

"Yeah, well we don't have super powers like you do." Jinx said casually clicking some buttons on the machine attached to the Blast Bot. "Be a sweet heart and put this camera on the barrel of the gun and watch this baby while I go give the remote to Torn." Jinx said handing me a tiny camera. I nodded my consent and climbed onto the Blast Bot. The other guy left with Jinx leaving me to sit on a Blast Bot alone with Freedom League fighter looking at me like I was crazy. Not only that but I had to also defend myself from the KG bots.

I just about pissed myself when the Blast Bot started to move. It didn't fire at anything it just started to move further into the Industrial zone. Once it started to shoot down KG bots did I understand what was happening. I pulled out my communicator and phoned Torn.

"Hey! I'm on this thing you know!" I said picking up the camera and pointing it to me before I put it back on the gun.

"Your still on it?" Torn ask. I could here Daxter say 'Whoa, what's Jackie doing on the screen?' "Get off that thing is going to be used as a battering ram to get to freedom HQ."

"I know, I'll help take some of the heat off this moving hunk of metal I shall now call Jak." I said hopping off in front of the thing giving the camera a thumbs up before pulling out my pistol. I began taking out all KG bots that were around the Blast Bot. "Because Jak has such a thick skull he too could be used as a battering ram." I smiled teasingly looking back to the camera.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jak protested.

"It's true though." Daxter said laughing.

"See, two against one we win." I said reloading my pistol. We were just half way their now and the shit was getting thicker. The Blast Bot was banged up a bit but it was still operational. I had to work double time to make sure the thing didn't blow up before we go to the barricade. About three fourths through I ran out of bullets forcing myself to go yellow and shoot my gun that way. Seeing the barricade in view I started to back off not wanting to get caught in the cross hairs of the explosion. Just like in the game the Blast Bot walked straight into the barrier blowing it up. Now we could go to Freedom HQ.

"Great job! We can link up with the northern front now. I'll get on the phone to HQ and give 'em the good news! You're the man, Jak! YOU are the man!"

"What about me?" I asked into my communicator.

"You did good to Jackie. You to keep it up and this war will be over in no time. But stop Three way-ing your communicator to me and Jak's." Torn said making me feel giddy that I got some praise form him. I didn't even acknowledge the last part of his statement cause I would never obliged him with that. I got onto a zoomer to bypass all of the fighting that would be going on from here back to South Town.


	17. Chapter 17

Turns out I didn't know what the fuck I was doing cause half way to South Town here's Jak riding up on a zoomer for two. I pasted him and immediately hit the brakes and turned around. Jak too had stopped and was looking back at me questionably.

"I was coming to pick you up so we could go to Freedom HQ" Jak explained as I lined up my zoomer to his. I swung my foot over the edge of the zoomer and hopped into the seat of the zoomer Jak was in. 'You know, before I got all these powers that would of been a scary thing to do. My how times have changed.' I thought getting comfortable in my seat.

"I was actually planning to go back to the Naughty to get a mission with you from Torn but this works too." I said leaning back letting Jak drive me to Freedom HQ, which has been upgraded from the wooden dump that it was to a nice concrete sector of awesome. Jak dropped us down and stopped right in front of the Freedom HQ doors. We got off and walked into the doors and onto the elevator.

"Hello, fellow peeps and cronies! That's right, the daxtinator is back in the building!" Daxter yelled out as soon as we were out of the elevator. I face palmed myself and looked to Jak who just shook his head as we continued to approach the group. Keira looked happy to see Jak back but once she saw me her face fell into disappointment and anger. It didn't last long though, she plastered back on her happy innocent face once more.

"Daxter! Jak! You did it!" She cheered leaving me out. I growled lowly in my throat and stopped not wanting to get much closer to her.

"It's about time you three got here!" Samos said hitting his cane against the floor.

"What took you so long?" Pecker demanded.

"Sorry, we only had a war in the way." Jak spouted off making me giggle.

"Great work, Jak. Let me be the first to officially apologize for the city." Ashlin said ignoring the fact that I was here too. ' I bet they have a little treaty going on until the main threat is out of the way.' I though in anger eye twitching.

"Forget about it. We've got our own interests in this." Jak said looking back at me with a smile. I smiled back at him in appreciation. I stepped up beside Jak and smirked at the girls in victory.

"Well, what we know right now is, there's a huge dark planet builder bearing down on us all. How much time we have no-one can guess. If it is rogue Precursor technology then the only way to destroy it is with more Precursor technology, and that lies at the bottom of the catacombs. " Samos said getting straight to it.

"Also, the large number of Eco Crystals being moved about can mean only one thing... someone is trying to awaken vast Precursor technology." Keria added into the mix.

"I think Verger's behind it. Or Errol. Or maybe..." Jak said thinking about it seriously only to be interrupted.

"Ooh, ooh... wait til you hear about my adventures in the Wasteland. So there I was, facing a whole brood of slobbering Metal Heads when all of a sudden..." Daxter cut off Jak going off into one of his story spinning's.

"Uh oh." Pecker squawks as the table flashes red.

"It looks like a large scale assault. Multiple targets inbound. You up for some action, Jak?" Ashlin asked with a smile. I grumbled crossing my arm. 'Real tired of your shit girl, real tired.'

"Look who you're talking to. Let's rock-n-roll, Dax! You to Jackie." Jak said bringing me out of my sulking once more. I practically pranced after him into the elevator. 'Yay! I get to go kill more things! Then I'm going to hit the hay full force cause I'm tired as fuck right now!'

We went outside and immediately pulled out our guns as a weird flying box and many KG bots were outside attacking everything in sight. It was weird, and funny as all hell, but a small blast bot was attacking a tree...a tree...'Hope you kept your receipt on that one Errol.' I giggled pulling out my empty pistol.

"Umm..That gun is empty Jackie." Daxter said pointing to the pistol in my hands.

"Really? I didn't notice. NOT! Did you forget I can fire this thing without bullets? I just fire off pure eco." I said rolling my eyes before stomping down on a small blast bot. It's electricity didn't hurt me as I crushed the damned thing. 'Ugh...so tired.' I sighed in my head.

AFTER ALL THE FLOATING BOXES ARE DESTROYED.

"I'm tired." I complained loudly kicking a rolling KG bot into the water. I put up my pistol and walked over to Jak lazily.

"Yeah," He agreed looking up to the sinking sun in the sky. "how about we get to the Naughty Ottsel for some rest." Jak suggested. I nodded my head eagerly. We got onto a double zoomer and started driving back to South Town. Jak drove smoothly on the whole time causing me to relax. My head bobbed a few times as I went in and out of sleep. Eventually I just couldn't keep my head up so I rested it against Jak shoulder.

"Sorry, sleepy." I mumbled tiredly to him.

"That's alright, you used a lot of energy today." Jak said wrapping an arm around my shoulders driving with only one hand now. I blushed furiously but settled down and fell asleep. I opened my eyes to find emptiness and a swirling cloud of color. Dark, Blue, Green and Red were brightest out of the group. Yellow was a bit brighter and white was kind of dull. I looked around waiting for my little brother to come forward but he never did.

"Joseph?" I called loudly but got no answer in return. I called out his name once more louder then before but was meet in silence. It kind of hurt, I was looking forward to seeing my brothers face again. Then again it was never my brother. Tears streamed down my face as I sat down alone in my own head with only the light of the eco inside of me. I guess it was just a matter of time before it would stop. 'I think it was my brains defense along with a affect of the Dark eco. I guess I was broken but now I'm becoming fixed...but what if I liked it when I was broken?' I began to sob even more.

"I don't want to be alone! Not in the dark!" I cried burring my face into my arms.

"Your not alone." Jak's voice echoed through out the dark. I whipped the tears from my face and looked into the darkness as if he would appear but he never did.

"Yes, I am. I'm stuck in a world that's not mine. I'll never see my family or friends every again and now I'm this...this powerful being. No one understands me. No one is struggling with things that are inside of you. Not like I am." I cried bitterly to the darkness. "I feel so alone."

"I understand how you feel Jackie. Don't you remember those two years in prison we shared. The times you helped me deal with the darkness inside of my head? Now it's my turn to help you." Jak said. The darkness around me lifted. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the Naughty Ottsel in bed with Jak sitting besides me. My cheeks were wet telling me that I had been crying for real. "I know I can't replace the friends and family you had but you know I'm your friend." Jak said smiling down at me. I looked over at the bed beside mine and saw Daxter cuddled up with a pillow asleep.

"More like your my best friend." I smiled up to him sniffing.

"Yeah, your my best friend too. I don't think that will ever change." He said chuckling lightly.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. It's not like I never woke you up." Jak reassured me.

"Yeah...thank you for carrying me to bed. I bet Torn gave you some shit or said something sly about me." I huffed thinking about everything Torn could have said.

"Actually he didn't say anything bad about you at all. In fact he said some pretty good things. He was surprised you didn't pass out way sooner then you did. Becoming sage of two eco types in one day and fighting off two attacks in one day. That's incredible." Jak complimented me.

"Awe shucks, your making me blush Jak." I said smiling. "But seriously thank you." I said. To be honest I still felt like I was hit by a freight train.

"Not a problem like I said it's not like you never did it for me." Jak said looking back to his bed.

"I never mind helping you Jak. I still don't, why do you think I help on your missions? I know you could do it by yourself but I don't want you too." I said.

"I could have never done it alone Jackie."

"Oh pooh, yes you could of." I said rolling my eyes and sitting up.

"No, really I couldn't of. You have always been so helpful and understanding from the minute we meet."

"That's because I knew I liked you when I saw you laying on the floor unconscious that day."

"That was fast." Jak said smirking. I hit him with my pillow and pouted.

"Not my fault. You were just so cute with drool coming out of your mouth along with the light snores. And you had that air of 'I'm a sweet guy who likes being the hero' about you." I huffed.

"Me? Cute?" Jak blinked a few times. "What about now?" He asked putting me on the spot.

"Well now your a complete bad ass and look the part. But your actually laid back and funny when your not going after revenge or killing things." I said nudging him with my shoulder.

"I think that's pretty accurate." He said smugly.

"Uh-hu...Now it's my turn." I said looking at him shyly.

"Huh? Oh...Um..let's see here. Your funny, random, dependable, and caring. You put up a tough front because you hate appearing weak to others. Your smarter then you like to put out too. You love to look tough to scare people away who might want to hurt you because really, your just a big softy." He said after taking a second to think about it.

"Hmmm. Yeah, hit the nail with the hammer there..." I yawned going lower into my bed. Jak looked at me then back at Daxter who was now drooling all over his pillow.

"Could I..." Jak started nervously.

"Could you what?" I asked tiredly closing my eyes.

"Could I sleep with you? Daxter hogs the bed and the pillow for that matter. Besides he already drooled all over it." Jak said. I opened on eye and looked at him critically for a minute before closing it.

"Yeah...I don't mind." I said. I know I was blushing and my heart started off at a fast pace. 'Whoa girl...calm down it's just a bed...with Jak in it...and you in it...at the same time...*Nose Bleed*.' I scooted to the edge of my bed to give him plenty of space. He lifted the covers and got into the bed. We ended having to spoon cause no matter how much we tried to wiggle and worm around it just wouldn't work unless we were spooning. So here I am with Jak's hand around my waist pressed up against me. I let go a large sigh then relaxed and went back to sleep, this time I didn't see anything. Just pure empty blackness of a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to giggling and light poking on my face. I swatted away whatever was poking me and snuggled lower into the bed. More giggles erupted on my left side but I just groaned. More poking was felt on my cheek and at this point I was fully awake and ready to kick some ass. I open my eyes and see Daxter's smug mug in front of me.

"What is it you over grown talking weasel?" I growled out at him.

"OHH nothing." He said batting his eyelashes at me. "I was just marveling at what a comfy bed you got there." Daxter said pointing under me. My eyes followed his finger and widen instantly. I was laying on Jak. I WAS LAYING ON JAK! His arm was still wrapped around my waist and I was basically straddling him. I instantly went red in the face and had to choke down a scream. Daxter on the other had started laughing so loudly Jak woke up. Those eyes flicking lazily open caused my heart to stop beating.

"Morning Jackie." Jak said red tinting his cheeks.

"Morning Jak...Uhhhh I'm sorry I didn't mean to roll over on you in my sleep." I apologized still not getting up off of him.

"No...That's okay. I'm the one who invaded your bed." He said awkwardly.

"Your still on him." Daxter pointed out in great amusement. I squealed and jumped out of the bed. I huffed a few times and straightened out my clothes and hair. Jak popped out of bed to and put on his pants.

"So...why were you two sharing the bed Jak? Finally fess up to something?" Daxter asked nudging Jak in the leg with his elbow. Jak looked down on him and kicked him lightly then slapped the back of his head. "OW!" Daxter frowned looking up at Jak.

"No Daxter, he's going to wait till after the war." I said not really thinking about it. Jak's focus instantly snapped to me. "Uhh...Just playing around Jak." I said face burning up as I tried to save myself. Daxter too looked up to me.

"You were listening that night in the showers weren't you?" Jak asked me.

"Noooooo..." I lied but Jak just kept on looking at me. "Fine, but in my defense Dax is a really loud talker." I said pointing to Daxter. Jak looked down at Dax and crossed his arms.

"He he he. Hey look at it this way. Now you know she knows so it will take away the awkwardness of telling her later on. See Jak? I'm always looking out for ya." Daxter said nervously trying to escape a foreseeable slap to the back of the head in the near future. I took pity on the poor thing and jumped in to save him.

"He's kind of right you know, and if I didn't know already then last night would of made me suspicious because you could of moved Dax over or something." I said. "Anyways, enough of this for now. We are the only one down here, which means were late and Torn will give our ass a chewing if we're even latter than we already are.

"She's right!" Daxter agreed eager to escape the tension in the room.

"Yeah." Jak agreed. We headed up the stairs in silence. That is until Torn saw us.

"Look who decided to get out of bed. While you two were cuddling and the rat was sawing logs I've been up here waiting to give you guys a few important missions." Torn said glaring at us over his shoulder.

"Sorry, had a rough night last night. Becoming Sage is tiring work but enough of the excuses what are these important missions your talking about?" I asked directing Torn's attention from bitching us out to giving us our missions.

"Jak, Samos wants you down at Freedom HQ. Jackie, I need you to go work with your men. Get them ready to go out on the streets. I'm going to inform my men that the Lurkers are friendly and are not to be engaged. If some of my men attack the Lurkers then I expect a report to be filled out so I can punish." Torn said. Jak nodded and walked out the door sending me a look before he left.

"Great! I'll go down and see what they're all doing and get them ready. Probably give another peep talk to them and tell them what's up." I said as I began to march out of the Naughty Ottsel.

"Hold it a minute." Torn said making me skid to a halt. I looked over at him grumbling. 'Why do you always do this to me Torn?' "Anything going on between you and Jak." Torn question.

"No, not yet at least. He wants to wait until after everything is said and done you know. Don't worry though, Ashlin will be on the market soon." I assured him then ran out the door eager to go talk to my Lurkers. I ran down to the store in South Town that lead to the tunnels. I hopped down and found that they had decided to wait for me there like the smart devils they were.

"Clan Chief." Raul greeted me with a smile and a grunt.

"Hey guys. How have you been holding up?" I asked them as they all got up and crowded around me. It was just another reminder that Lurkers were bigger, much bigger then humans were. I was surrounded by creatures with the wit of a human but the body of a large strangely colored ape. At least that's how I would describe it. Yet they didn't intimidate me because deep down they have hearts of gold.

"Good, we brought brothers to home to be one with our ancestors. More Lurker brothers come soon to fight." Pluto said.

"Great, now Torn just told me that if you guys have any problems with anyone to come to him with the shit starters and he'll handle it. You guys are going to be out on the streets with the blue men soon so get ready for it. We might also want to make a base out of the shop up there. Get some beds and get a supply of food, weapons locker, hygiene things, medical supplies. I know I can help heal up things but I'm not your guys universal med kit I've got shit to do, things to see and people to kill so I'm not always going to be around to fix your guys booboo's okay." I said running through the things needed in order for us to function properly. "I want ten of you to go up to Torn. I want fifteen to go help get supplies and bring it back along with our brothers. The rest of you guys can start to clean out the shop up there. Try not to throw away anything, never know when it could come up to be useful."

"You have mission to do?" Pluto asked.

"No...I'm going to go up with the group of ten and present them to Torn. After that I'm going to the industrial sector to see an old friend to get him to help me learn how to rig up the shop with communication with Torn and Freedom HQ. After that I believe I will come back, spend the night and continue to help with the base. When morning comes I'm going to leave and go back to the Wastelands. It'll be a couple of days before I'm back."

"I see. Will Lurkers have to learn how new technology works?" Raul asked.

"Yes, don't worry though. I'll help you guys. It really isn't that hard to learn though it may take some time." I said patting Raul's head smiling. "So, who feels like waking around and killing stuff today?" I asked clapping my hands together. Raul and several others raised their hand up. I counted and found that twenty had raised their hands up. I sighed and told the extra five that they and ten others I picked out were going to go get the other men and supplies. That left Pluto and another Lurker to start fixing up the new base. I had forgotten that their was less than thirty Lurkers in my group now. It sadden me but that was the cost of war, ne?

We walked up in a single file line up to the Naughty and walked in grabbing the attention of all of the men, and Torn, that were in the room as we pilled in.

"Were are the rest of them?" Torn asked.

"They are going and getting supplies and the others. Two are down making that old shop the Lurker headquarters. I don't think having them under the same roof will be such a good idea." I explained.

"Yeah, well, do any of you know how to work a gun?" Torn asked my men. They looked to each other and out of them all only one rose their hand up in affirmative. I giggled at the one Lurkers who instantly put down his arm. I shook my head and gave the Lurker a thumbs up.

"Well, were going to have to go down to the gun coarse. Come on guys lets go." Torn said. The guys and the Freedom League men all went outside and I went to follow them but Torn's arm stopped me. "You have other things to do then baby sit them all day Jackie. Don't worry about them I'll take good care of it." Torn said seriously.

"But..."

"No but's your not their mother. Your their Clan Chief, so have some faith in your men." Torn interrupted me. I sighed sagging down before giving in with a nod. "Good." Torn said walking out of the Naughty. I followed and got onto a zoomer and pulled out my communicator to call Jak.

"Jackie?" Daxter answered.

"Hey Dax what are you guys doing?"

"Going to Vin's old place. Why?" Daxter asked.

"I'll meet you guys there." Was all I said before hanging up and leaning forward in my zoomer. I had a theory that doing this would make it go faster but it probably wasn't true. I weaved in and out of traffic to get to Vin's faster. It was actually quite the convenience that I was going to Vin's because now I could get some help making the Lurker HQ more technically advanced.

When I arrived Jak was leaning against the wall waiting for me. When he spotted me he kicked off the wall and began to walk closer to me. I jumped off the zoomer and landed beside him and offered him a smile as we walked inside the old power station.

"Ah, remember this place? I sure miss good ol' Vin. " Daxter said looking around.

"Yeah, he was a good guy. A bit crazy." Jak said with a fond smile on his lips.

"The walls have ears Jak." I warned him.

"Hey! Who you calling crazy? I can't help it if the world is out to get me!" Vin said in an outrage his head showing up as a hologram.

"Vin! Wait a minute? Is that you?" Daxter said genuinely happy to see him but confused at the same time. Didn't really blame him though. I would be thrown for a loop too!

"Yeah, it's me. Well, actually no it's not. I'm a multi-layered hyper linking digi-memoc-bio-construct-super-clocked-mega-memory-construct, baby!" Vin said.

"Did you understand a word he said?" Daxter asked me. I looked down at him and shook my head no.

"When the city was overrun by Metal Heads, before they got to me, I dumped my brain into the Eco Grid. Everything's great now. Those monsters can't get me in here... or can they?" Vin said. I could almost see the wheels in his holographic head turning trying to find a way Metal Heads could find and kill him as he was now. Which reminds me. Where the hell is his body? Maybe it gets sucked in like Daxter's did. Does that mean Vin can also come back out? If so, the only question I have is does he want to?

"Listen, Vin. I'm happy you're... whatever you are. But right now, I need to get into the War Factory, but the doors are sealed. We think the code to open the doors is hidden in the system. " Jak said truly happy to see him well and er...alive but time was growing short and the pressure was real right now.

"It is." Vin informed.

"Really?" Jak said with his eyes getting bigger with hope.

"Positive."

"Can you get it for us?" Daxter asked giddily hoping that we didn't have to jump through a hoop, that was on fire over a Lurker shark tank five thousand feet in the sky with only a bike this time, metaphorically speaking that is.

"Negative." Vin said squashing the hope and joy that was in Daxter's eye's.

"Why not?" Daxter wined out childishly.

"Because if you have half a brain cycle, you'd know that those access codes are guarded by the central system. Ancient, nasty, circuits in there. Even we bit brains can't nibble around there without getting our butts erased!" Vin bit back at him.

"Just get us close." Jak sighed out. Their was no option in this matter. We needed to get that fucking cypher.

Vin: Oh, sure, yeah, no prob... it's your death. If you fail, I can always use a companion in here. Oh, the fun well have." Vin said with a smile. 'Guess he is stuck in their...and lonely. I've got a brilliant idea! Maybe he can become the Cortona to my Master Chief! Oh that would be so sick!' None the less I slapped my face and slowly ran it down.

"Let's hope... oh god let's hope, it doesn't come to that!" Daxter said earnestly.

"When I put you into the system, the main security will slam down hard. It'll be up to you to beat the system and get out or get eco-zapped for good! You check-sum?" Vin inquired. I wasn't even going to pretend like I knew what that last statement meant cause if I did I would be a filthy liar.

"Okay, Vin-baby! Jack me in!" Daxter said volunteering himself up to the chopping block.

"Wait for it... wait for it. Okay! Input!" Vin said then sucked Daxter into the computer programing. I could feel the rise in blue eco energy as he did it but it didn't surprise me at all. I looked at all the screens expectantly for the mini game that you got to play in the game. It was on of my favorite cause it was like playing Pac-Man. Of coarse nothing happened and after a few seconds of waiting I came to the disappointing conclusion that this was just one of the few things that differed from the game.

"So Jak." I said breaking the silence around us. "Umm...nice weather we're have today." I offered up lamely when Jak looked at me.

"It's raining." Jak pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm a pulviophine, enjoy the rain." I explained to him.

"Oh, so it really is nice weather for you." Jak said.

"Yeah." I said. We fell into comfortable silence and in no time at all Daxter came back. It was like he was being pitched at the ground with the aim to make him skip as if he was a rock and the floor was water. He did skid though.

"Got the cipher." Jak said catching the thing that flew out along with Daxter.

"Great work, Jak. Just got the info beamed here. That cipher key will unlock the War Factory doors. We'll get on it right away and get back to ya." Torn radioed in.

"Listen Vin, we've got things to do, but we'll keep in touch. We promise." Jak said before running off. He looked at me for a second asking silently if I was going to come or not. I shook my head and waved him off with a smile.

"Hey Vin...How do you like it here?" I asked.

"Besides being at the center of the eco grids and all of the power in the city? It's awfully lonely. Heh, guess that's the price you pay though. At least I'm more helpful now that I can go into any files here as if I was in a physical Library." Vin confessed.

"Yeah? How would you like to be moved somewhere else and put to use. Or maybe we could build a link so you could be in more places then just here like, oh I don't know. Freedom HQ, The Naughty Ottsel a.k.a HHHS and the Lurker base." I proposed casually.

"Lurker base? Since when did Lurkers work with technology? I like the way your thinking though. I guess it could be possible to set up some sort of wireless connection to teleport me to another machine. I could be a traveling tech support guy. Now that would be a real help and give me something to do." Vin thought then his face blinked off.

"Yeah! Plus people to talk to such as me. And you could even rig up a robot and use it to move about again." I said thinking that if Errol could do it then why not Vin?

"Yeah, but if I were to create a robot and walk around I could easily be destroyed by water, Metal Heads, KG bots, Lightning, all sorts of things!" Vin said.

"So be it. It was only a thought. Anyways, I really want to rig up the Lurker base, which I'm in control of, with the works. The problem is that I'm not a very smart person when it comes to technology and stuff." I said.

"So long as the Lurkers don't go around banging on the machinery it should work out fine. Now we have to figure out how to get me from here to there or anywhere for that matter!" Vin said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing your going to need to build a signaler to send you out and a device to pick you up. For that you'll need to have a physical being to do it with your supervision...I think I know a guy who knows a guy that I could get to help you." I said with a smile.

"Really? Are you sure this guy will be able to keep up with me? I mean I am a well, to put it plainly, a giant nerd with no life." Vin said appearing as a Hologram again. I pulled out my communicator and selected call on Jinx's name and waited.

"Jackie baby! What do I owe the pleasure of you callin' me?" Jinx asked. I rolled my eyes smirking.

"Hey Jinxie. I was just wondering if you knew a guy who was really good with building things. You know like computers and that kind of junk. Or perhaps someone who is good with communicators and working with sending and receiving signal." I asked.

"Sure I do. I've got a buddy of mine that's a real tech freak. He's kind of anti social but I drop by every now and then to check up on him and get the latest equipment. How do you think I got that fancy machine that hacked into the Blast Bot?" Jinx said.

"Great! Can you go grab him and escort him to the Power station down in the Industrial sector? It's really important. Tell him I've got one hell of a challenge for him and a possible best friend." I said winking up at Vin.

"Sure thing princess but you owe me a drink when this war is over." Jinx said.

"But of coarse Jinx! Thank you so much!" I said.

"No problem, see you around." Jinx said hanging up. I pocketed my communicator then turned to Vin with a wide grin.

"See? It pays to be around other human beings does it not? Anyways I got to go catch a ride out into the desert. I'll hopefully see you at the Lurker base next time I'm down." I said walking out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

I ran to the South Towns port to catch up with Jak and Dax for a ride to the dessert. I went blue and zoomed past all the fighting having to get on the roof tops and run on the walls a few times, which was fun and surprising all in it's own. Once I reached South Town I slowed down to a jog towards the cargo zoomer. Jak and Daxter were just walking up to the damned thing about to get on when I was just a few yards away.

"WAIT!WAIT YOU GUYS!" I screamed waving my arms around as I picked up my speed just a little bit. Jak and Daxter stopped and scanned their surrounding until they saw me. I slowed down once more then stopped to catch my breath. "Whew...Though I would miss you guys." I said panting lightly.

"I was going to call you to ask if you wanted to come before leaving. I would have waited." Jak said.

"That would of been good to know. I went all out sprinting down here. I even ran on the walls and jumped over shit to get here." I said straightening back up. The door of the cargo zoomer opened. I looked at Jak questionably. He shrugged and entered the zoomer with me in following. Once we were both on the zoomer started to take off and close it's door. We had to grab a hold of something inside the thing to keep from flying out.

Once the door was closed Jak and I sat down on the benches. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and sat down as well. I looked at my shoes and leaned back getting comfortable knowing that this trip was going to be a very long one, three hours to be exact.

"Well...I'm bored..." Daxter exclaimed loudly causing me to flinch.

"Hi bored, my name is Jackie. What's your?" I said giving him a dry look.

"Hey, no need for sarcasm here!" Daxter bit back.

"Sarcasm? What sarcasm? If there was any sarcasm around I would of smelt it by now." I said trying not to smirk.

"You wouldn't be able to smell sarcasm if it was under your nose!" Daxter said shoving his finger under my nose.

"Your right, it would have to smell like you. Then I could smell it a mile away." I scrunched up my face and pushed his hand away.

"It's not my fault we got sent down in the sewers! Jak over here just goes with it. I'm beginning to think he doesn't mind the smell." Daxter complained throwing a dirty look to Jak.

"Somebody's got to do it. If we left it to someone else then it would take too long to get it done and if you haven't notice, were on a tight schedule." Jak defended.

"He's got a very valid point but I think that you guys should at least carry around a bottle of spray or something. Not to be rude but the stank on you two is real." I said.

"Yeah, I'll look into that." Jak said. With nothing to say I leaned against the wall and got a little shut eye. I woke up to Jak shaking my shoulder and the feeling of the cargo zoomer lowering down to the ground. Stretched out yawning loudly as several of my bones popped loudly. The doors opened letting us get off. The sand was whipping around making me instantly want to go back into the safety of the cargo zoomer.

"Why does this dessert hate us so much?!" I yelled against the winds.

"It's a dessert! It can't hate!" Daxter yelled back being a smart ass. Jak used his jet board to get to the gate faster while I hoofed it, good thing I'm insanely fast but now that I think about it...I'm starting to get slower...I'm going to have to ask the Precursors about this. Not that I wasn't able to beat Jak to the gates. I don't know why I had to get there first since I just sat there and waited for him to catch up anyways.

"Another storm is really churning the sand! Scanners show a few new artifact sightings. You two up for some rough ridin'?" Sig asked as soon as we got into the city gates. I tossed my head back and sighed in exaggeration but was ignored.

"Sure. I can race with the best of 'em!" Jak said with a cocky smirk. I just dropped open my mouth and looked at Jak like he was crazy.

"Good. Take the vehicle and bring us back some booty. You know the drill. Get to the artifacts first and they're yours to claim... Wastelander rights! Go get 'em!" Sig said.

"AWEEEEE! Jak we were just in a stuffy cargo zoomer for three hours!" I whined following him to the Sand Shark.

"You don't have to go if you don't want." Jak offered up. I looked over to Sig then back at Jak.

"But...I wanna go with you. What else would I do besides sit around with Sig and do nothing?" I said.

"Hey, I don't plan on just doing nothing." Sig said offended.

"Oh Sig you know I don't really mean it." I said in an ill tempered way.

"Sheesh, someones cranky."

"I'm not cranky! I'm just don't like have people jump down my throat with shit to do instantly. Would it hurt to give me five minutes to unwind?" I huffed getting into the Sand Shark and buckling in. I shot Jak an appointed look and waited for him to buckle his seat belt before easing up on the glare

"You don't have to do what they tell you to do you know." Jak said starting up the Sand Shark and heading out back into the storm that we just came out of. He put on his scarf and goggle and I did the same to keep the sand out of our eyes and mouths since we were going to be out here for awhile.

"Yeah but then I would feel like a bitch telling them no. That and I really want to do my part in this. After all, this is a make it or break it deal if one fucks up or if something doesn't get done when it needs to be done all of us are fucked...Pardon my French." I yelled as we rolled out into the desert.

"French?What is that?" Daxter asked.

"Thing that only I would understand, never mind." I huffed with annoyance at the many similarities that this world and my own share but has equal amount of thing that differ from it at the same time. 'It's like every time I settled in and almost forgot that this world isn't my own something like this comes up and put me back in my place. I guess it was always going to be like this and I would just have to get used to it.' I thought spacing out into the passing desert scenery as sadness weighting itself down in my stomach like a heavy rock.

"Hey." Jak said suddenly. I looked at him with foggy eyes still in the haze of sadness. "I know what your thinking. Just give it a little more time. It's not like moving to a different house. Your going to need more time to actually settle down and get used to it. Not that your going to be able to do it any time soon what with everything that's happening but give it some time when everything calms down." Jak said. I don't know why but I had a couple of tears escape my eyes when he said that. I know I have talked some what about my world and my problem. I've cried and went through it all in my head over and over again but I guess it's still a sore subject for me.

"Thanks." I said a little shaky but tried to cover it up as much as I could. Jak didn't give any hint that he could tell that I was crying so I went back to watching the desert pass us by, that is until Daxter spotted an artifact in the sand. Then Jak would stop and let Dax run out to go get it. It was an enjoyable ride over all, what with Jak making us go sideways and drift a few times here and there. I could tell that after a few times of getting hysterical laughter out of me that he did it on purpose which gained the same reaction anyways.

"Find the last artifact Jak!" Daxter urged. Jak gave Dax a nod and stop drifting all over the place. Jak swept around towards the old bridges to look for the last one. It didn't take long for Daxter to spot the cube in the sand that for the life of me I couldn't remember the name of...something cube...I have no clue. We stopped and this time I got out and picked it up.

"So? Who wants to call Keira and see if she knows what the heck this thing is?" I asked throwing it up into the air and catching it repeatedly.

"I got it." Jak said taking out his communicator. "Hey Keira?"

"Jak! What's up?" Keira said excitedly.

"Not much, just found an artifact in the desert."

"It's a cube." I said loud enough so she could here me.

"Jackie?"

"The one and only. Anyways I think it's important like some sort of Precursor artifact for some machine or some shit like that." I said looking over the cube every direction I could.

"Wait, do you mean the Holo Cube?" Keria asked. The name instantly clicked in my head making me slam the palm of my hand against my forehead in disbelief.

"Yep, that's it." I said.

"That's great guys! We need that for Haven Forest. Keep on looking for more." Keira said then hung up.

"Well that was sweet and to the point...So, who wants to fuck around in the desert for a little while?" I said with a smirk and raised up my hand.

"I think we could squeeze in some time to have some fun." Jak said. I squealed and jumped back into the Sand Shark and buckled up.

"Awe, you guys are going to make me car sick!" Daxter complained loudly.

"Shhhhh, I want to have some fun! Go Jak Go!" I said giddily. Jak flipped his goggle back down and grabbed the wheel. I flipped down mine and was shoved back in my seat as Jak not only started to drive full throttle but also used a boost. I laughed and screamed as we drifted through the sand sending a wave of it fly out behind us. Jak had a grin plastered to his face the whole time and Dax...well he just pouted.

After a little while Jak and I decided that it was time to head back to the city. I suggested that we pay the king a little visit and so we headed that way through the crowds of people wandering about their day. We got up to the thrown rooms door and walked in to the lift. We went up and saw Damas in his chair looking down.

"Keeping people alive out here, keeping them full of hope, it can be daunting." Damas said wearily once he realized it was us coming to see him.

"I'd say you've made a good life here." Jak said honestly and I had to agree. It was a good life, for being in a desert.

"You too must make a life, Jak. Take your destiny into your own hands. Look... sand cannot keep a shape by itself, but add water and it becomes malleable. Fate can be such, if you add the right element." Damas said putting an arm around Jak.

"Eco!" Me and Jak blurted out at the same time.

"Our minds think alike. My monks say the world is coming to an end, but I am a survivor. I say we live on long after this world dies! Be ready. You are shaping up to be one of my finest warriors, and I'll need you two for the trials ahead. I mustn't lose you... like I lost my son." Damas said with bitterness.

"Hey what about me?" I protested not liking the fact he didn't say I was a fine warrior.

"You had a child?" Jak said ignoring my outburst. I crossed my arms and pouted but held my tongue. Daxter hoped off of Jak's shoulder and onto mine deciding to try to comfort me with a pat on the head. It did help some, I know Daxter knows how it feels to be left out of shit.

"Long ago, but much has been sacrificed in this war so that others could live. Anyway, it matters not. We're having serious trouble with marauders lately. I want you to take a vehicle and hunt down their warrior patrols. Go, and make war your own!" Damas said. Jak gave him a nod of his head before turning around and heading for the lift. I stayed in my spot still pouting.

"Umm." Jak said looking back at me in confusion.

"Ummm what? He told you to go down there not me. After all YOU are one of his finest warriors." I emphasized the word 'you' to get my point across.

"You are no warrior. You may be able to hold your own against just about anything but it is not in your nature to fight. Your a pacifist." Damas said sitting down in his thrown.

"Ugh your right. If I had it my way we would all just get along or something. I never fought anything physically untill I was brought here but still. Some recognition wouldn't hurt." I agreed with him but I still wasn't very happy.

"Awe, don't worry Jackie. I recognize you for what you are...A giant pain in my tail." Daxter said. I glared at him and got on the lift with Jak. Daxter played it out like he wasn't unnerved by me but the more I looked the more uncomfortable he got. I waited until the lift started to go down and the floor was now a foot over our heads before I made my move. I snatched Daxter up by the scruff of his neck and threw him onto the floor we just came from.

"What the heck Jackie?" Daxter yelled down at me from the ledge. It was way to far down for Dax to be able to jump down and not hurt himself. I looked up at him and flipped him off with a small smile.

"Spin on it you over sized ugly rat faced bitch!" I told him then laughed and looked over to Jak who had his mouth open in shock. Immediately I stopped laughing and put down my hand.

"How about no you stupid OP freak of nature." Daxter shot back at me. Jak's shocked expression turned from me to Daxter up above. I began laughing again feeling better that Jak wasn't just surprised with me on this one.

"Calm down Nixon its just the storm." I said putting a hand on his shoulder to support myself as I started laughing even harder.

"You two are so so..."

"Evil? I know but we do it in good fun. We know were just playing around and that we like each other. Right Dax?" I yelled up to him.

"Wrong, I totally hate your guts. I have no clue how Jak can stand you!" Daxter yelled back down at us. I turned to Jak with a smile.

"See?" I said. Jak shook his head at me and rolled his eyes. We stepped off the lift and allowed it to go back up and pick up Daxter who was tapping his foot with his arms crossed as he went down.

"Was that really necessary?" Daxter asked.

"No." I said after giving it a few seconds of fake thinking.

"They why'd you do it?" Daxter stomped his foot to the ground. Just then a ear piercing explosion sounded off causing everyone to jump and look towards the gates of the city. Me and Jak looked back down at Daxter who jumped at our glare. "What? don't look at me. I didn't do it." Daxter defended then lifted up his foot and looked at it. "Did I?" He asked himself. Another earth shaking explosion was heard and the town siren went off telling all of the citizens to get to a safe place.

"Come on! The Maunders are deciding that they can take us." I tapped Jak's shoulder, picked up Daxter and started to run as fast as I could without leaving behind Jak towards the city gates. We had to weave through the on coming crowds of people but we made it in record time to the gates. We entered the city's garage.

"There's only one vehicle." Jak said.

"Where the hell are the other's? Did they all decide to go out for a drive?" I huffed but soon jumped from the sound of the door being slammed against. I could see that the last hit had left a dent in the door.

"Stay here, I can handle this." Jak said jumping into the Sand Shark.

"First of all get on you seat belt and, second of all I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing."

"What are you planning on doing?" Daxter asked jumping down into the Sand Shark.

"You'll see, just get out there and kick some ass for me." I said stepping away from the Sand Shark. Another loud bang sounded off against the gate causing me to flinch. Jak drove towards the gate and went out as soon as the doors were open I ran out before they could close again. Outside the city the desert was littered with all kinds of Maunders. The gates closed just in time to block a burning bolder fired off by one of the catapult vehicles. I looked up at the gate and to a quick inventory of all of the dents in it.

I looked back only to have to run and jump out of the way of a suicide Maunder. I cursed and got up spitting out sand and glared out at all of the Maunder vehicles. Their was just so many of the little fucks and only one Jak, not to mention the fact that the gate isn't going to last for much longer like this. In fact, there is no way in hell it will last untill Jak has killed them all. 'Looks like I found what I could do to help. It might be not that much but it's still help.' I sighed.

I walked to the middle of the gate door and reached with in myself for the white eco. Once I pulled it out I throw up a shield around myself. 'Now for the hard part.' I thought taking a deep breath. I began to push the boundaries of my shield and rotate it to the front of me while flattening it out so it was no longer a bubble. It was hard as fuck to do but with a little groaning, gritting my teeth and some sweat pay off with a not completely straight shield but it covered it up. The next suicide Maurder learned the hard way that when Jackie puts up a shield...she puts up a shield.

"Looks like your life got cashed out for what it was really worth. NOTHING!" I screamed out as loud as I could. None the less more suicides hit my shield while Jak picked off the bigger fish. Each time a flaming rock would hit my shield or a suicide hit me, I would be lying if I said it didn't phase me. It was like someone was hitting me in the gut with a soccer ball. It hurt but not enough to drop the shield or make me cry out, just kind of groan.

I was standing there for like, forever it seems. I had my arms out stretched to help me maintain the form of the shield. It kind of reminded me of the guardian from The City of Atlantis, which kind of made me feel like holding up that damned shield all the time. Only problem is that it would be hard as hell to do and I think I would pass out if I even tried. I think I have passed out enough times in the last year to last me a life time.

Once the onslaught of Maunders were gone I ran towards the Sand Shark intending to help Jak out with the strong hold and get the next artifact. If I remember correctly the name of it was prism, pretty simple if you ask me. Then again this is coming from the chick who forgot the Holo cube.

"Hey! Don't you dare leave me behind as you go kick some booty!" I yelled sprinting towards the Sand Shark I crouched down and as hard as I could pushed off the ground and went sailing through the air. I landed on the top bar of the Sand Shard and jumped down into the passenger seat.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jak said with a smirk then rolled us back into the city's garage. Just as we were rolling in Sig in the Dune Hopper rolled in beside us.

"There it is you cheeky dick waffle. Decide to give up the Dune Hopper did ya?" I said above the two engines and the sound of the gate squealing shut.

"You guys can keep this over grown mechanical grass hopper! I hate having to go to the monks temple. " Sig said getting out of the Dune Hopper. I got out and looked at the only seat, driver's, that the vehicle possessed.

"When is the Heat Seeker going to be in?" I asked Sig.

"Tomorrow maybe, why?"

"Because...I wanted to go with Jak to the Maunder Strong hold and I know they have multiple bridges they will pull up soo...We have a problem" I said frowning.

"It's okay Jackie, you can sit this one out. In fact while were doing this you can be cooking us dinner and cleaning out the krib." Daxter said.

"You mean while you two are doing awesome fighting and high speed chasing in the desert I get to be a little house maid?" I glared at him clearing showing my displeasure in that Idea.

"Um...Yes." Daxter said.

"It alright Jackie, having us both after those Maunders would be over kill. At least now we can say that they did have a chance to survive." Jak said.

"Fine..." I huffed a sigh. "But I want your Jet Board untill you come back." I said holding out my hand.

"Wha...Why?" Jak asked a little taken back.

"Does it matter? Your not going to be using it and I want to so...Please." I said lightly slapping his chest and then holding out my hand again. He looked down at me in confusion but he reached back and pulled out the Jet Board and handed it to me. I smiled up at him and hugged it tightly to my chest. "Thanks Jak! Your the best! Don't worry I'll have dinner done by the time you get back." I told him then turn tail and ran back into the city.

I giggled madly and set the board down on the ground. With a calming breath out of my nose I stepped onto it. I threw my arms out instantly to try and maintain my balance but after a few seconds I finally got it down and was able to go forward. I practiced turning the jet board and even going faster as I headed towards the market.


	19. Chapter 19

I was boarding down the road with the things I would need to make dinner for us all in my arms when my Commicator started to vibrate in my bra. I cursed stopped the Jet Board and put down an arm load of grocery's.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jackie baby girl how's it going?" Jinx said as enthusiastic as ever.

"Sup boom boy what do I owe the pleasure." I said putting the communicator between my ear and my shoulder as I picked up the grocery's I placed on the ground and the Jet Board.

"I've finally got my friend out of the hole that he calls a home. Were right outside the Fuzzy Corner but your boys wont let me in without your say so." Jinx said.

"Awe...Can they hear me?" I asked opening the door with my foot then pushing it open with my shoulder. I've had to do this many times before so I've become a sort of pro at this.

"Uh...Yeah."

"Okay, guy's let them in. They are going to fix up the place and teach you guys how to use the technology." I said placing down the bags and the Jet Board on the counter. As I was in the market I thought about what was to happen next and I decided to chill in the desert untill Seem needs to be recused. I don't really feel like viewing the Dark Ship with a Astro Viewer. Just catching side glances of the star gives me a huge headache. I have learned how to effectively avoid that fucking light.

"Okay they are letting us in."

"Good, now be patient with them. Oh and have you created a way for Vin to be able to move around through a signal?" I asked putting up everything since I decided that we were going to eat sandwiches.

"Actually I did and I must say that it was a nice little challenge that you assigned me. I would have never thought of doing such a thing to a artificial intelligence. I stopped by the old power station and had a talk with him and found that he was an interesting specimen to interact with. With the two of us working together I was able to create a signaler and receiver for him to be able to send his consciousness threw microscopic waves through the air and be received and put back together in the receiver. I went ahead and made four for the Freedom HQ, power station, Naughty Ottsel and The Fuzzy Corner as we have come to call it." I heard a nasally voice say to me over the communicator.

"Fuzzy Corner? Sounds like a crappy back street cat house or something...Oh well, not the point. I'm glad that you and Vin got along and you were able to create a way for him to get out of the power station. Oh and thanks for helping outfit the Lurker HQ with the things it needs to function properly ..Um..." I said then drifted off once I figured out that I didn't know his name.

"It's Jean and your welcome. I can't say I'm happy to work with such...primitive people but if my assistance will aid in the sophistication of these people then Vin and myself will be happy to lend our time and effort into the cause." Jean said. I must say, he did sound smart and I didn't hear any distain in his voice when he talked about working with the Lurkers. Maybe he sees this as a way to study them and help them become more educated.

"Well, thanks Jean. Take care of my Lurkers. You too Jinx, your a real pal and I soooooo owe you that drink when all is said and done. I got to go now thought." I said looking outside to the sun. I picked up the Jet Board and ran out the door.

"No problem Jackie, you take care now." Jinx said before I hung up and put the communicator in my bra and jumped onto the Jet Board. I went as fast as I could weaving through the crowd towards the gates. I entered the city's garage and then exit the city still on the Jet Board with no plans of getting off. Once the Jet Board hit the sand I pumped it full of Blue eco and it went zooming forward.

"Did you really think I was going to just sit back and let you have all the fun Jak?" I laughed out loud as I headed towards an area that I knew that I would intercept Jak and the runaway Maunders. It took a little more time that I had anticipated and I started to second guess myself but soon enough I saw three cars. One being Jak and the other two being the last of the Maunders.

I sped up on the board and pasted Jak and Daxter with a thumbs up. They both did a double take and the face they gave me was priceless to say in the very least. I giggled madly and approached the nearest Vehicle. Once in line with the driver I jumped up with the Jet board, gripped it firmly in both hands and cracked the driver in the head. I landed in the passengers seat, the guy groaned and looked at me. I offered a friendly wave before punching him in the temple as hard as I could.

He saw stars and the vehicle began going right so I hoped up onto the side of the Vehicle and jumped off and onto the Jet board. I raced forth to the last of the Maunders but Jak was quick to blow it up with one of the Dune Hopper's rockets. The artifact went flying out of the Vehicle when it exploded allowing me to scoop it up off the floor.

I looked to Jak who gave me a nod. I pocketed to artifact and headed towards the city with Jak right behind me. I knew that as soon as we pulled into the garage Jak would probably make some remark and want his Jet Board back but that's okay cause that's what I want. It's not like he is truly mad at me or anything. I just love messing with him like I do with everyone I'm close with.

"You just couldn't help yourself could ya?" Jak asked getting out of the Dune Hopper once we pulled into the city's garage. I pulled down my scarf and used the end to wipe the sweat from my brow and pulled down my goggles.

"I think if I really tired I could of."

"At least I know why you wanted my Jet Board now." He said holding out his hand waiting for me to give it back. If he didn't need this stupid thing anymore I wouldn't of given it back to him but it's kind of important for him to have it for the future missions that he'll have.

"Of coarse Jak, there is always method to madness." I smirked giving the board back to him.

"Method to madness? Honey your method is literally madness. Just when I think I have you figured out you go and do the unexpected." Daxter butted it putting his two sense in like always.

"That's the point. Hasn't anyone told you about women? Men will never know the answers and when they finally do figure it out women change the question on them. Thus, women are always right and men are always wrong even if we really are wrong. The faster you learn this rule the better your life will be Daxter."

"WHAT?! That makes no sense! Women are so not always right!"

"We know...but we don't care so just agree with us."

"You view on men and women are soooo messed up. Anyways, did you at least make dinner before you decided to go for a ride in the desert?" Daxter asked.

"Yep. Were having sandwiches. I'll clean once we get back. While I'm doing that you two can clean up. After that I say we all get into a fight with our beds."

"Our Beds?" Jak asked in confusion.

"Yeah! It's pretty fun to do but it results in you getting knocked out for a little while. I once was knocked out for twenty hours but then again, I was ten and I had to move my whole room to the Uhaul then into my new room and unpack so I was already really tired." I explained.

"Oh...Uhaul?" Jak asked.

"It's like a cargo zoomer. Only it's like the cars we use in the desert." I explained once again. Jak made a silent 'O' in understanding. He looked ahead once more and but had his head slightly tilted as if thinking of something.

"Your world is really different from this one." Jak said finally.

"Yes and no. It would take a long time to really explain it all but I'll make you a deal." I said pausing for a second. Jak looked at me showing he was interested which was motivation enough for me to continue. "Once this is over, I'll tell you all about my world. I'll tell you about it till your blue in the face." I said with a wink as we arrived at the house. I went in first a bee-lined for the kitchen to get out the stuff for the sandwiches.

"Sounds like fun to me. " Jak said from the other side of the counter. I rolled my eyes at him and laid out the options for the sandwiches. Daxter didn't miss a beat in jumping off Jak's shoulder and helping himself. I watched him make his then gestured for Jak to do his. He shook his head but I crossed my arms and frowned at him. To this he raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter top as if to say he could do this all day. I huffed and leaned against the counter also in retaliation. A few seconds ticked by with me glaring at Jak and Jak just looking at me with the straightest face he could manage.

"UGGGHHH!" I cried out finally giving up and grabbing two pieces of bread.

"You can't win all the time." Jak shrugged with a smug grin.

"Yes I can." I basically growled at him playfully.

"Oh really, cause I think that you just lost." Jak rubbed in leaning closer to me over the counters. I looked to him and the piece of meat that I had in my hand then to his smug face and did the most logical thing to do. I slapped him, lightly, across the face with the sandwich meat. It made a wet popping noise that got Daxter's attention. It only took the little guy a few seconds to connect the dots and start howling with laughter. I grinned victoriously at Jak who had a shocked expression on his face and a hand to his cheek.

"Okay, so I didn't win. But you know what? I feel a lot better now." I said.

"You know." Jak said straightening out. " I've been zapped, punched, kicked, bit, stabbed, and shot but never did I ever thought I would be slapped with a piece of meat before." Jak said.

"You have to admit, I am pretty creative. I mean, I did something that had yet to have been done to you. Now you have the privilege to proclaim that I have slapped you in the face with my meat!" I said causing Daxter, who had just calmed down, to choke and start laughing once more. Jak's mouth flew open not believing what he heard and not knowing what to say. I couldn't contain my own giggles anymore and just let it all out. I ended up having to grab a hold of the counter to keep myself up.

"She...She said..." Daxter started to say but each time he would say a word he would start laughing again which only strengthened my own laughter. "She said you had the privilege of proclaiming that you have been slapped in the face with her meat!" Daxter finally was able to repeat. I was finally able to stop my hooting and look at Jak which was a bad move cause I busted my gut once more.

"Okay...Okay..I'm done. I'm cool." I said taking deep breaths to calm myself. I looked at Jak once again and had to contain myself but managed not to laugh again. His look of shock had turned to irritation but he couldn't' hide the fact that he was secretly amused.

"Oh god, I haven't laughed that hard since I was a human!" Daxter said whipping at the corner of his eyes before taking a chunk out of his fully loaded sandwich. You know for a thing so small he eats a lot. He doesn't really do much activity wise. I'm sort of surprised that he hasn't gained a lot of weight by now. In fact I'm sort of jealous of him. I came to this world chunky and had to work it all off in prison. If I didn't stay active like I have been and ate the way he did I would be right back to where I was. 'If I can say anything good about being thrown into this world it would have to be the fact that it was good for my health since I finally worked off the extra body fat.' I thought rubbing my stomach with a small smile.

"Yeah, you have lost quite a few pounds." Jak said with his mouth full. My gazed snapped to him and my eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Hey! It was a compliment, not an insult." Jak said throwing his hands up.

"Uh-Huh. Whatever, I know I had a little extra cushion for the pushin' when I was thrown in prison. Good thing your active and were in the same cell as me. I only worked out with you cause you made me feel bad for being lazy. Then it turned into a competitive thing since I had nothing better to do anyways." I admitted looking up to the ceiling recalling our time in the Baron prison. It suck but we still had a good time.

"Yeah, I must say it was good to have something else to focus on." Jak said.

"Of coarse, your just lucky that with me you can't be board and that it's very hard to focus on anything other then me." I said in a snooty way putting a hand to my chest and sticking my nose up in the air.

"Pffffff. As if, I still got board." Jak said rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah well, I didn't really wanna tell you much about myself or my situation since yours was so much worse then mine. I had no right to complain really, not at that moment." I said dropping the snootiness and speaking frankly. It was really hard not talking much about my problems to anyone for two years after being able to talk about anything at anytime for so long.

"You shouldn't of done that, I wouldn't have mind." Jak said.

"I know but I didn't want to be a burden. It's not like you could of told me about your problems either, so what right did I have to go crying to you." I shrugged it off then took another bite out of my sandwich. I went to the closet and got out the broom and set it against the wall to use after I was done eating.

"Your never a burden Jackie, if anyone was a burden it would of been me." Jak said.

"Oh, Jak I didn't mind the fact you couldn't talk verbally to me. I knew what you meant most of the time anyways and I knew you would find your voice one day." I said with a sigh slapping myself in the forehead for even mentioning the fact that he used to be mute and using it as an excuse for my silence.

"Yeah, most is the key word MOST." He said perking up again.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry your not exactly the master of conveying your meaning through body language or words for that matter." I said.

"Boy isn't that the truth." Daxter said.

"Yeah, Yeah don't push your luck rat boy." I glared down at Daxter. He just shrugged before reaching up and grabbing my half eaten sandwich from my hands. I couldn't belive the nerve of him so I just stood there for a few seconds with my mouth open watching him wolf down my dinner. I looked to Jak who had his hand up to cover his smiling face.

"Awe, fuck it all. I'll start cleaning now I guess." I said throwing up my arms dramatically as I made exaggerated steps towards the broom. I picked it up and started at the corner of the room and started sweeping. We were only gone for a few days and the floor is already covered in a fine layer of dust. Figures since we do live in a desert.

"Do you want some help?" Jak asked. I looked him up and down then shook my head getting back to work.

"Nah, I think I've got this covered for now. You two get cleaned up tomorrow is going to be another long day so rest while you still can." I advised them. 'Besides you do more missions and other types of work then I do. If I made you clean also I would feel fucking lazy. Which at times, yes, I am.'

"Okay then, don't say I didn't ask." Jak said with a shrug then went off behind the privacy screen to wash up with Daxter. Which I thought was weird for about a second before I remember how I used to use the restroom while my brother was taking a shower. We would have conversations in there some were pretty deep. Good times, good times.

"Hey Jackie?" Jak asked after a few brief moments behind the screen.

"Yeah?" I replied only half heartedly as I continued to work while singing songs to myself in my head.

"Could you get me some water? I forgot that there wasn't a way for me to get some in here." Jak said.

"Why can't Daxter get it?...Oh wait never mind. The pitcher is bigger then he is." I said smacking myself in the forehead. I placed the broom against the wall and walked to the screen.

"I want to be offended but I know it's true." Daxter said peeking at me from around the corner of the screen. I rolled my eyes at him and held out my arm so Jak could see it and give me the pitcher. When I felt the smooth surface of it slipping into my hand I grabbed it instantly and walked to the sink and filled it up. Unfortunately the water was what ever temp it came out as other wise I would turn it to warm. I filled it up then walked back and repeated the process once again.

"Thanks." Jak said taking the pitcher out of my hands. I hummed an acknowledgement to him picking up the broom and continued with my work and the song in my head. 'I miss playing video games and music, I'm surprised I've made it this long without going nuts. I guess my mom was wrong, I can live without them. Hmmm...' I mussed lightheartedly as I swept the dust out the front door.

I placed the broom back into the closet and grabbed a rag and started dusting all of the surfaces of the house that had a coat of dust on it. 'I remember my mom always saying how she loved dusting, can't really remember the reason though.' I once again thought of how far my life had come from just over two years ago.

"Jackie! New Headquarters looks goods!" I heard the loud overly energetic voice of the father figure in my life, Brutter. I sighed and took out my communicator and looked at the screen.

"That was fast, it's only been like an hour or so...Then again.." I thought tapping my chin. "Lurkers are good workers." I hummed.

"Yes, we work hard to make new Fuzzy Corner sparkle. Freedom HQ will be jealous of us!" Brutter bragged. I nearly feel over when I heard him call the Lurker HQ 'Fuzzy Corner.'

"Oh my God! They got you calling it that too?" I said slapping my face so hard that it echoed throughout the house to the point that Jak popped his head out from behind the screen. He opened his mouth to ask me something but I threw up my hand and turned away from him.

"I know! It very cute name. Jinxy says it will fool others thinking were soft. Then we surprise by kicking butts!" Brutter said, my earlier comment going over his head.

"No, Brutter...That's a bad name for it. It sounds like a cheap backstreet Strip club." I said trying to stress just how bad the name was. I mentally cursed Jinx for deciding to have some fun with the Lurkers. 'I bet he's getting more then a few kicks off of this. Well I'm going to get a kick out of it next time I see him.'

"Strip club? You mean place where you can have clothes off? I see no problem in that. Many Lurkers here have they clothes off too."

"Daddy!" I pleaded. "Please don't let them name it that. For you it's sounds like a nice place but seriously. I don't feel like being the butt of the joke all across Haven City."

"Okay Okays! We name it different to make yous happy." He said in a huff. I wanted to slap myself again but decided not to cause at this rate I might leave a permeate indent of my hand in my face and that wouldn't look to attractive.

"Thank you." I sighed. "So what all has been changed." I asked wanting to know all the details.

"It all cleaned up lemony fresh! I made sure of that. Extra stuffs in a storage closet. We also working on the upstairs. Ceiling is going to open up to let our balloon out for special missions. Our doors going to be electronic too. All fancy things! Small man teach us how to use. Floatty head guy too!" Brutter said with glee. 'Floatty head guy, he must mean Vin! That mean I can talk to him! It's worked!' I jumped up and did a little happy dance.

"Hey wiggle worm whats with the bounce?" Daxter asked. I whirled around and almost laughed at him. He looked like a drowned rat, a mad one at that too.

"The Lurker HQ is coming along smoothly. I can't wait to see it!"

"Really? I'm glad. You know me and Lurkers used to never get along but that was long ago." Jak said.

"I know Mal and Gal. The dark sages. I remember them. " I said.

"You meet them?" Daxter asked.

"No just heard of them is all. Good job kicking there butts by the way."

"Ehhh it wasn't that hard." Dax dismissed waking past me towards his and Jak's room as he covered his mouth as he yawned. I looked to Jak who actually agreed with Dax with a nod. I shrugged and headed towards my room. I didn't bother shutting the door. I just wiggled my way under the covers and promptly feel asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jackie." Jak said shaking me awake. I groaned and shot him daggers slapping his hand away from my shoulder. "Jackie, Were going to go back to Heaven City. I don't know how exactly you got into the city the last time but I know it must of been a pain in the ass. So if you wanna come with we'll wait for you."

"UGHH! Haven't you learned to never ask me questions in the morning because the answer will always be no?" I groaned sitting up scratching my scalp.

"Come on, your not always so pig headed in the morning. Sometimes you wake up in a fantastic mood."

"Yeah?" I yawned stretching out. "That morning isn't this one." I grumbled throwing the covers form my body.

"So are you going to say here or not?" Daxter said butting in from the floor.

"Sure." I said getting up and making sure to step on Daxters tail on my way to the restroom. His shriek of pain echoed and followed me to the restroom causing a sick twisted smile to form on my face. "Let me do my business and then we can head out." I sighed heavily closing the door.

Back At Heaven City

"YOU DROPPED THE SOAP ON PURPOSE?" Jak Yelled as we exit the zoomer in South Town Port. I could barely contain my laughter.

"Yeah, it's a thing in my world. Your not supposed to drop the soap in prison. If you do your not supposed to pick it back up." I said gasping for air.

"Why?" Daxter asked confused.

"Because in prison with nothing but males...things happen and well. If you bend over to pick up soap your already vulnerable..." I said trying to tell him but tip toe around having to actually say it.

"What? They would attack you?" Daxter said making me smack my face.

"Think of what Homosexual guys do Dax." I said as nicely as possible.

"OHHHHHH! Wait? Did you pick up the soap?" Daxter asked in all seriousness.

"NO!" I blurted out looking at Jak who had become pale. "HE DID!" I said then started hooting. Daxter took a couple of seconds to join in with me. Jak face flushed red as me and Daxter continued to have fun on his expense.

"The first time I did it on accident but after that I just kept doing it to see what would happen. Obviously I knew nothing would happen to him since he was feared among the rest of the prisoners. You see, he had a mean streak in him at the time." I said calming down.

"Mean streak?" Daxter asked wanting more details.

"Yeah, he has quite the temper. He was always getting into fights, if you could call them that. At one point I yell at them saying that Jak Doesn't ever win a fight he simply allows you to lose. When ever he would get mad or someone would try to pick on us Jak would bang up whoever it was before I would step in. I didn't want Jak killing anyone and having that on his conscious."

"Nice one. You did look pretty ruff coming out of there." Dax said nudging Jak who for the first time looked like he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Yeah, that would be only natural. Cheer up Jak if I don't tease you then I don't like you. Surely after all this time you would of learned that by now?" I said tilting my head to the side much like a dog.

"Yeah, I know this a little to well if you ask me."

"HEY! She must like me more then you because she always picks on me. I'm sorry Jackie but I've got my eye on another maiden as of right now. Hate to be a heart breaker." Daxter said batting his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off Jak's shoulder sending him falling into the water.

"Not even in your dreams rat boy." I huffed. Daxter came back up to the surface spitting up the water.

"See, even now you demonstrate you love for me!" Daxter said with a goofy smile.

"Just don't say anything and eventually he'll let it go." Jak advised me. He bent over and fished Daxter out of the water and let him get back onto his shoulder.

"Right, well I'll be off now. Got things to do and Lurkers to say hi to." I said running ahead of them the second Daxter wiggled his eyebrows at me and started to open his mouth. I ran in hopes that if I didn't see Daxter for awhile that he would forget all about it and let me live my life in what little peace I have.

I ran to the Lurker HQ and immediately could tell the difference. Two large Lurkers stood guard at a motion detecting door just like the Naughty Ottsel's. The Outside also looked more up-to-date with large windows in the fronts and up on top. The Lurkers instantly recognized me and flashed warm smiles. I flashed them back a smile of my own and a little wave before entering the building.

"RUSSELL, PLUTO, BRUTTER?" I yelled out. I looked around while waiting for an answer from them. The Windows gave a good view of outside and the walls were painted purple, typical of the Lurkers. But there was lockers on the walls, tables, a kitchen in the back and a little lounging area that consisted of a bunch of furs. They made the tunnel to the Lurkers cave system more appealing to the eyes by adding stairs to it.

"JACKIES! EVERYONE CLAN CHEIF'S HERE!" Brutter screamed coming down stairs in a frantic hurry. He nearly tripped down the whole way but he quickly recovered and regain his balance. I giggled at his antics and waited patiently for him to come to give me a hug. "I MISSED YOU!" Brutter said blubbering as he swung me back and forth.

"Hey Brutter, It looks great in here!" I said.

"Great? It's a total one eighty from when I came. Yeesh, it was a totally dump. Next time you want to make a headquarters at least choose one with properly functioning eco wires. It took us hours just to do the main floor." Vin complained showing up as a full body hologram from a table.

"Hey Vin, looking good! It's better then I imagined, Thank you so much!" I said expressing my sincere gratitude for Vin in doing this for me.

"Your welcome, honestly it's not me who should be thanking you." Vin said. A small guy came down from the stairs with some sort of device in one hand and a couple of wires hanging around his neck. His glasses were thick and well geeky.

"So your the one everyone speaks about." He said.

"And you must be Jean." I beamed holding out my hand for a hand shake. He just looked at my hand as if it was a foreign object. Before I decided to take back my hand he finally took it and gave it a few shakes.

"Your hands are ruff, good to know your not the typical type of girl then." He said pushing up his glasses. I choked back a round of laughter and just nodded my head.

"Yeah, you could say that I'm a one of a kind. Anyways what's up there?" I asked craning my neck to look past Jean's head to see the set of stairs.

"Oh, that is just you living quarters. Brutter insisted that you should have your own living space."

"That is rights! You cant live with me forever's and this war won't last that long eithers so I make this place your home also! I got's papers that say you own building since owners die. Sad story but lucky find for you." Brutter spouted happily.

"That's sad to hear, but I guess it is what it is." I said heading towards the stairs with the others following, well except Vin. I climbed the stair and found Vin waiting at the top.

"It's not done yet so if there is something you want changed or added speak now or forever hold you peace." Vin said.

"Got it." I said then stepped throw his hologram. I looked around and was relatively pleased with the place. It had more of a hotel atmosphere to it in the sense that the only thing that had walls enclosing it was the bathroom. A bed sat against the wall with a shelf over it filled with overhanging flowers. A couch and two coffee table stood out in the middle of the floor looking out the large windows that went from wall to wall. "That's a lot of window...can I get curtains." I said turning to the three of them.

"It's already done, here." He said handing me a remote that made me want to squeal in joy. The buttons were all colored differently. I clicked the black one but nothing happened I tried the pink one next and was equally disappointed. I turned to Jean who shook his head and grabbed the remote form my hands and turned the dial. The windows started to take a pink tint untill it looked nothing more then a pink wall.

"WOW!" I yelled taking back the remote and punching the red button. In a flash the glass turned as red as blood. I turned the dial down and slowly a red South Town was revealed to me. I chuckled darkly as I looked onto the world.

"Quite the cynical one you are." Jean said snapping me out of my evil thoughts. I turned to him in time to see both Vin and Brutter nodding in agreement.

"WHAA? NU-UHHH! I just love the color red is all! Here I'll change it." I said frantically hitting a random button on the remote. The whole world drowned in a deep purple. A shiver ran up my spine and the remote dropped out of my hands. I looked up to the sky knowing I shouldn't but it was like I was being forced to do so. The more I fought the more my eyes hurt and if what I think was happening was, I would need all the strength I could muster.

I immediately resorted to my light form to prepare for what I was sure would be a war as I gazed up upon the day star that was truly the Dark Makers ship. Pain shot from my eyes down to my toes. My back arched and my scream became so loud that coupled with the pain I could no longer hear anything. The last thing I could really physically comprehend was Brutter's arms wrapping around me and the feeling of being lifted.

'Sorry guys, I just can't seem to stay out of trouble...' I thought before pain washed through my body once more. Nothing but pain existed, if I could of thought of something I would of been begging god to help me. I would be crying for Jak or Brutter but I couldn't even do that.

"Poor little creature." A gargled voice said. It's voice cleared away the pain in my head like wiping off the smudges from the window.

"What?" I opened my eyes to nothing but darkness.

"Why do you resist so? We could help you unlike those over grown rats. They glorify themselves as god but in all reality they are just simple lab rats running around the universe like a maze." It said.

"I have no need for your help. Nor do I need their help! I do things on my own!" I yelled back at the voice in defiance.

"Really? For years we looked at you and saw the pain and loneliness in your eyes through the one you have come to love. We have seen the weight that this world puts upon you and your hopeless struggle to decide which one you really want. Why not have both?" It said in sickening silky words.

"Why...not have both..." I said in a daze. I thought about going back home and taking Jak with me. 'We could get him enrolled into school. My family would absolutely love him. Then we could...' I shook my head in anger and stomped my foot down so hard that the force vibrated throughout my whole body. "Show yourself you coward! Stop fucking with my head!" I screamed.

"We sought to protect your eyes from beholding our awesome forms but if it will aid in helping you see that we simply wish to make you happy then so be it." It said. Suddenly the area I was in lit up. I immediately had to hold down my lunch when I looked upon the group that was surrounding me. there bodies were twisted and many looked as if the very flesh was rotting off their bones.

"OH MY GOD! THIS WAS SOOO NOT IN THE FUCKING GAME!" I screamed. My knees buckled and I went crashing to the floor. They looked like monkeys with greyish green flesh and tentacles.

"Come let us show you what we can do for you." They said. They advanced on me and no matter how much I kicked punched and screamed I was powerless. It seemed as if I didn't have the strength to even use my powers against them. 'Dark eco, it's so thick here. Like down at earth it was just a diluted version of the stuff that's in the air.'

They grabbed hold of me and a single tentacle slithered up my nose. It went so far up I was sure it would touch my brain. Then It suddenly stopped and it was like I was being sucked into a vortex. It violently stopped with me sitting on my couch. The first sounds I heard was the sounds of laughter. I looked to the source to see Jak and my brother wrestling. Joseph was showing Jak a new martial arts move.

"You two stop playing around in my house! If you break anything I'll beat your little butts with my cane and video tape it so Jackie and I can laugh at it for many years to come." My mom yelled playfully at them while my step father sat on the couch watching General Hospital. I took another look at Jak and saw that he was wearing clothes that were more like the ones in my world. It didn't look half bad at all.

"Don't worry, he couldn't break a thing even if he tried." Jak said.

"Bullshit! I could whop your ass any day of the week. Except on Tuesday." Joseph said then laughed at his own joke.

"What?" I said aloud standing up. I looked around the house and it was like I left it two years ago.

"What? What?" Joseph asked. Jak looked to me but his face soon contorted in confusion.

"Babe? What's wrong? You look so distraught?" Jak said coming to me. He grabbed my shoulders with both his hand and looked intently into my eyes. I blushed but looked away. 'This...isn't real. The dark makers are doing this. But why?' I asked myself. Jak pulled me tighter to him and I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster. 'Can't you see? We simply want you to be happy.' I heard the voice of the dark makers in my head.

'What do you want in return?' I asked. 'Simple, go home. Take Jak with you and live out your life the way you so desperately wished for. You always wished that you could have the best of both worlds, now you can. Why should you be hesitant in taking our deal. It's not like were asking you to sign over you life.' It said. Longing filled my heart to the point I thought it would break. What a nice thing to think of, having the best of both worlds! I could have my world, family and Jak all at the same time. Everything would be so perfect.

'But that world, his home. It would be too cruel. He has fought to hard for his world to just leave it and let it be destroyed. What have I really done in my world? Nothing as important and spectacular as what I've done here.' I said stomping out my feelings of longing.

"Baby girl? Don't you want to stay here with momma?"

"Jack Jack! Please don't leave me! I need you, I hated being the only child before you came to live with us! I feel like your the only life long friend I'll ever have! Please don't go!" Joseph said. I let tears slip down my face as I forced myself to look my family in the eye. Then I looked to Jak who too looked said

"Jackie, I just want you to be happy." Jak said with so much sincerity.

"I'm sorry but, it's not fair. Over two years have pasted since I was teleported away from home. How could we explain my sudden reappearance and yours! You don't have a social security card or anything it simply isn't logical!" I cried to him. I turned from them as rage flooded my whole being. I tried to go Light but I just couldn't. The Dark eco was to strong, so I had no choice but to use there own eco against them.

'No, it's not fair. So why not make it fair? Jak really doesn't care where he is as long as he has a home. Why not your home? Come on what do you really have to lose?' It whispered in my head. Dark wings ripped from my back, my nails grew longer then ever. Every single tooth I had grew and sharpened to points. The horns on my head were good enough to stick on a wall as a trophy. Then a long tail with a pointed tip emerged. My breath was ragged, as if I had just ran a marathon.

'With your power we can finally be happy! Join us Jackie. Help up purge the universe of it's Light. Only darkness will remain!' It shouted victoriously in my head. I grinned sadistically and cracked my knuckles.

"Yes, I will destroy it!" I agreed with them smiling with evil intent on the inside. I felt myself come back from the vortex that was the false dream the Dark Makers used to try corrupting me. The Tentacle was removed in an instant. I stood grinning amongst the discussing twisted rotting bodies of the Dark Makers.

"It's is done, the world will surely fall prey and we will be able to finally destroy the last of the precursors!" They said joyously.

"I will destroy it." I repeated dropping the grin from my face. I shook with rage and glared intently at the source of it. I lifted my arm up and with a swipe I slashed at the creature with all my might. It squealed in agony and the pain came back to me. Then with a jerk of my body I jumped off the floor.

"I'm...back." I said looking around. Jean was cowering in the corner shaking like a leaf. I looked down at myself. "Holy shit! I look scary as fuck!" I said examining my new look, it was that of the one I just had in the Dark Makers vision.

"Jackie is scary indeed. She spoke in different language make Lurker ears hurt. All Lurkers scared now." Brutter said with a slight whimper. I instantly felt like shit for making my friends scared.

"Awe, Fuck! I'm sorry guys!" I said then looked to Vin who was the only one who didn't looked scared. I gave him a questioning look since I knew him to be one of the most fearful people I have ever knew.

"I was able to listen in on your conversation with the Dark Makers. It's interesting to say the least. Looks like you and Jak are making someone up there nervous." Vin said then he blinked out. I instantly wanted to pull him aside and force him to tell me all he knew and then promise to never tell a soul.

"Ugh...well. What am I going to do now? I can't go out looking like this? I mean I would scare the piss out of everyone. Next thing I know I'll be being attacked." I sighed sitting down on the back of the couch.

"I don't knows, can you not change back?" Brutter asked. I thought about it for a second and then tried to go back to normal but it just wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried and I was already drain anyways.

"No, I think they fucked with me again..." I said looking down at my nails. 'It's going to be a bitch to work with these.' I growled. "Hey," I said remembering the guy in the corner. " It's alright now. I'm not going to kill you or anything. I'm too awesome to do a thing like that." I said he flinched but nodded his head and ever so slowly stood up. He kept his eyes trained on me the whole time

"I...I...got to go now." He said pushing his glasses further onto his face. With that he ran out of the room with a scream. I rolled my eyes and sighed throwing myself onto the couch.

"It's okay Jackie. You go back to normal soon. I knows, you smart girl will figure it all out." Brutter said coming up to me and patting my wing. I lifted it up so I could properly see it now. It was exactly like a bats wing only it was slimmer in the fact that the webbing didn't go all the way down. To be honest it looked like a mix between Jak's light wings and bat wings if that gives you a better visual.

"Yeah, I'm not really tripping on this either to be honest. I'm more worried about Jak. I know why this happened. I wonder if he encountered the same guys with the same proposition." I said frowning up to the ceiling. The more I thought of it the more I felt the need to go and check on him.

"Go see for your self then. Maybe he needs help, maybes you two needs to talk about things only yous understands." Brutter said as if reading my mind. I looked up at him and smiled. "Go, I open window for you!" Brutter said waving the remote around.

"Okay, but if I become splattered all over the concrete it's your fault and you get to clean it up." I said with a laugh.

"Deals." Brutter said clicking a button. The windows all lifted up giving me more then enough space to get out of there. I got up from the couch and looked over the edge of the building. 'I don't think I could survive the fall without serious injury. I can't exactly use any of my other powers to help me.' I gulped and gave Brutter an uncertain look. "You cans do it. Now out before I push you." Brutter said crossing his arms.

"Thanks daddy for being understanding. It means the world to me." I said sarcastically.

"You welcomes!" Brutter said with a smile making me smack myself in the face. Unfortunately I had claws so I kind of almost poked out my eye. 'I need to stop doing that' I grumbled making a note to myself for in the future. I took a final look down then jumped off. I froze for a split second as I saw the ground coming up to catch me.

It wasn't until I opened up my wings did the air catch me lifting me up towards the sky. I just about had a heart attack but soon snapped out of it and began flapping my wings as hard as I could. The speed in which I climbed the sky was startling. I screamed out but that soon changed to a hoot. I was so high above the city that I could see the entire thing plus Haven forest. I stopped flapping my wings and just let myself glide towards the forest.

Jak was just taking his eyes away from the Day star. Daxter quickly climbed up his shoulder and grabbed his face forcing him to look into his eyes. I brought my wings in closer to me and dived down from the sky to land beside him near the lake.

"Jak! What happened buddy?" Daxter asked.

"The Dark Makers...they..." Jak started to say. I opened back up my wings and flapped them hard enough that I could land safely beside my two friends.

"Tried making a deal with you that you wouldn't want to refuse. Right?" I said folding my wings back up. Jak and Daxter looked at me with wide eyes. Daxter seemed like he was about to flip the fuck out while Jak looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Jackie?" Jak said taking a step back.

"Jak? What's wrong? What did they say to you. What did they show you?" I asked in worry. Jak shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They show me you in that form destroying everything. They said that this world would be doom the second you sided with them and that you would take on that form." Jak said pointing to me.

"I must admit that she does look like she could kill just about anything." Daxter said.

"Yeah? They tried promising me things to make me side with them. Unfortunately for them I'm not a very selfish person. I always try to think of others before acting. Besides, I can smell a lie form a mile away." I said with a shrug. "Now I have no idea how to get out of this form and to be honest my head feels royally fucked with." I said.

"You and me both. What did they offer you?" Jak asked.

"They offered to take me home." I said leaving out the whole, take Jak with you and live happily ever after.

"That wasn't all they offered was it?" Jak said. I looked to him and instantly knew that he some how knew.

"How?"

"The Dark Makers let me watch you." Jak said. It was like he splashed alcohol in my face then set it on fire.

"Ehh...Uhh. Well this is a little embarrassing, you can never really trust what the Dark Makers show you." I said rubbing the back of my head minding the claws.

"I know that, but I can trust your facial expression to always tell the truth." Jak countered.

"What?" I asked looking away.

"You face in the vision, when we were in your world with your family." Jak said. I turned around to hide my flaming face wishing I could just disappear right then and there. "Plus the look on your face just now. Yet you denied there offer. They literally offered you everything you ever wanted." Jak said gently.

"I'm sorry Jak! I couldn't take there offer no matter how good it sounded. Not because I knew they would never hold their end off the bargain but because I didn't want to rip you away from everything you know and love. I personally know how it feels and I'll tell you that after all you have been through I don't think you could handle another blow like this. I want to protect you from everything that could harm you further then you have already been..." I said but stopped with a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about your feelings. Everyone always wishes for the perfect life. There is nothing wrong with that. And you've been protecting me since day one." Jak said close to my ear squeezing me to him.

"Of coarse I have. I've always wanted nothing more than to help you." I said smiling. My heart beat steadied and I was able to relax finally.

"Obviously you want a little more then that." Jak said. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said it. I turned around and glared up at him.

"That never happened. You never saw shit okay?" I said grumbling.

"Your brother seems cool. How old is he?" Jak asked.

"He should be your age by now. We are only two years apart him being the younger of us." I said.

"Wow! Your twenty!" Jak said in amazement.

"Ahh, Yeah?" I said.

"To be honest I always thought you were younger or the same age as me." Jak said.

"Really? How young did you think I was?" I asked really wanting to know.

" I thought you were 15 or 17 years old now." Jak shrugged. I nearly busted a gut.

"I thought she was 14. Daxter said making me really lose it.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"You just don't look that old. Your also so playful. It reminds me of when I was 15." Jak said.

"Hey I'm this way cause being playful is fun. Just cause your growing older doesn't mean your not allowed to play around and crack jokes! Or are you just trying to say I'm immature?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jak said cracking a smile. I gasped and lightly punched his arm pouting.

"Your so mean! I'm going to fly away and leave you behind here or better yet I'll just take you with me!" I said with a wicked smile. Jak's expression didn't change but Daxters eyes grew three times there size.

"WHAT!" Daxter said. With that I jumped up into the air and flew around them. I grabbed Jak by the leather strap on his back and lifted them up high in the sky. "JAAACCCKKKIEEEE!" Daxter screamed latching onto Jak's shoulder.

"So where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked Jak.

"Freedom HQ. We need to take care of an old friend. Are you not going to join us?" Jak asked. I shook my head.

"No, I need to have a talk with Onin. She will give me the guidance we need to end this. I'm going to have to drop you off on the roof, I don't feel like being shot at." I said scanning the area for her hut.

"PLEASE LET US DOWN!" Daxter screamed.

"Calm down Daxter, Jackie wouldn't let us fall." Jak said then looked up to me. "Right?" He asked. I cracked a smile and let him go. Immediately Jak and Daxter both screamed. I immediately plunged after them. Once I was in reach of grabbing him once more I let them drop besides me for a few more minutes until I finally grabbed hold of them.

"Of coarse not silly." I said with a giggle.

"THAT"S NOT FUNNY! You could of killed us back there!" Daxter protested loudly.

"I would never do anything so reckless as endanger your lives for my entertainment. Right Jak?" I asked looked down at him.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Jak said giving me a dry look. I snorted with laughter and started to lower us down slowly for Daxters sake. Once There feet touched the roof I let go and pushed myself backwards. Flying was like swimming in the sense that without a lot of muscle or a surface you can't quickly move in the opposite direction you were just going. Only in the air is was a lot harder.

"Well here you guys are, safe and sound on the ground. I'm going to go to Onin's now." I said giving a wave before soaring up higher in the sky then I had earlier. I rose untill I could barely breath and my body shook from the cold. I then let myself drop down to the earth. I aimed for Onin's hut, which was now in the slums.

I began to flap my wings to slow my rate of fall and began to descend upon the earth once more just right outside of Onin's hut. I walked it and looked around at all the antiques.

"Your quest is now at a complete." Pecker said.

"Not quite yet, I'm not a sage of Light yet. They locked me into this form as a way to weaken me." I said.

"No, it was the first eco you mastered, how do you think you survived the eco treatment so easily? Or being able to control your dark powers to the extent that you have. You simply didn't know you did so you never used your powers until the Precursors gave you the power of the shield, stupid. Anyways, we knew they would do that come sit beside Onin." Pecker said. I did what I was told and sat across from the old woman so closely our knees touched. My tail twitched in discomfort and my wings ached from the amount of effort I was putting into not knocking anything over.

"I'm so confused...Oh well I guess." I said then looked at Onin. Her smile never wavered as she lifted up her hands to grabbed my head. She gently lead me towards her some more, at first I was a little unsure but after a persistent tug from Onin I let her finish guiding my head to her chest. She wrapped an arm around me lovingly and started to sway back and forth. I didn't know what was happening but a sense of relief washed over me. My wings slowly expanded knocking over something.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said jerking out of her arms to look at what I could of broke.

"Don't mind that! Let Onin work her magic otherwise you'll be stuck like that forever!" Pecker squawked at me. I instantly let my head go back to where it was on Onin. Once again she embraced me and rocked me back and forth like you would a baby. She petted my hair being mindful of my horns. "Relax." Pecker told me. I did as he told me not caring that I was knocking things over. Soon a sense of complete contentment and love washed over me. It was like I had everything that I ever wanted and had no need to fight anymore. Everything was going to be okay.

I opened my eyes when Onin touched my horns. I could feel her gently pushing them back down into my skull until just an inch or two was left. My finger nail shrank down to a normal size. The muscles in my wings started to move around and crack in a pleasant manner. I once again closed my eyes and just allowed what ever was happening to happen.

"You may get up now." Pecker said nudging me awake. 'When did I fall asleep?' I asked myself moving out of Onin's arms. I looked up to the old woman who too looked as if she feel asleep and just now woke up. "Jak called saying that our friend Seem in the temple needed help. I told them that you wouldn't make it."

"WHAT!" I screamed at him. I was instantly taken back by my booming voice.

"Awe yes, your final form. Congratulation, you are now truly completed. Your powers are now fully defined and all it balanced with in you. No more passing out, unless your over do it, no more Dark Makers messing with your head yadda yadda yeah. You get the picture." Pecker said. I looked down at myself. Everything was so crisp and clear! Even moving seemed so new to me yet I knew how and I had moved around all my life.

"I feel so...Amazing right now!" I said in glee. I jumped up only to have the sensation of something on my back move. I looked back to see that I still had wings only now they were more like fairy wings. They were long and had veins running through them that would change different colors of the eco types almost like a Christmas tree and reminded me of Tinkerbell's wings.

"Yeah, well I don't. Because of you I have a lot of cleaning to do now. So do me a favor and get out. Go test your new abilities or something." He said rushing me out. I ran out the door with a stupid smile on my face but stopped to give Onin a goodbye and thank you. My chest swelled with happiness that seemed to just radiate off of me. I began to run through the city towards South Town hoping that Jak hadn't left yet. If so then I would simply have to fly.

The people would stop and look to me as I came running towards them. Unfortunately I was running so fast that I could never really get a look at there expressions. I wasn't anywhere near as fast as I once was but still faster then normal humans were. I Jumped up as hard as I could and could only catch on to the ledge of a building where I would of been able to sail clear over it.

"So I'm not as strong, fast, and accurate as before but I'm now everything at the same time. I guess it's a far trade. No longer will I need to change back and forth. I really am complete now." I spoke aloud jumping round from building to building till I reached South Town. I could already tell that the Cargo zoomer wasn't there so I spread my wings and took flight.

They fluttered so effortlessly and I zoomed threw the air faster then a humming bird. I was going three times the speed that I was on the ground just a second ago. 'Hopefully I'm in time for the party at Spargus. Lord knows I always had so much trouble with that mission in the game. I guess in this case you can think of me as the god mode cheat code in the game.'


	21. Chapter 21

I don't know how long I was flying along but I know it was a lot. I wouldn't stop pushing myself farther and farther though. It felt too good and I don't know what kind of lead Jak has on me. I was flying towards the temple when I spotted the Dune Hopper speeding towards the city. 'JAK!' I screamed in my head with glee. I lowered down behind them and grabbed the bar on the back of the Dune Hopper. I used it to climb my way to the passenger seat. With a sigh of relief for being able to rest my tired wings.

"Sup guys!" I shouted at them. Jak jumped in his seat and looked to me. His eyebrows shot up and he took his goggles off to take a good look at me.

"Jackie! Your no longer all dark and scary!" Daxter said jumping down onto my lap. "Nice pair of wings you got there. OOO! What are these things on your head?" Daxter asked taking hold of one of the two white antennas like things on my head. I myself really didn't pay them no mind. I had other things to worry about, like kicking some dark machine butt. They were mainly white but random spots of color would fade in and out here and there. To test out what I could do with it I moved so it would wrap around Daxter's waist and lifted him up. "Whoa! Put me down, I'm so through being man handled by you!" Dax said.

"Ehh they look cool and they seem like they could become useful." I said letting Dax back down on my lap.

"Yeah? Onin did this?" Jak asked putting back on his goggles.

"Yeah, sorry for being late. I guess I fell asleep while she fixed me up. I'm complete now! I am now the Ultimate sage of the six eco types!" I said with excitement.

"Sounds like a big deal. You ready to kick some serious butt then?" Daxter asked me grinning ear to ear. I smiled down at him and nodded my head. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for total and utter overkill. I would show the Dark machines the meaning of pain. I smelt blood, sand and a putrid smell line the air. I heard the battle cries and death screams of both Dark creatures and humans alike. I felt the raw eco flowing in the air and in the ground around me.

"Always." I said opening my eyes looking up at the gates of Spargus. Jak didn't wait for the Dune Hopper was stopped to jump out. I was out right behind him in a hurry as we rushed to the cities door. Once open we ran through and didn't even stop despite the horrible sight we beheld. Bodies littered the ground here and there. Horrible creatures and humans fought each other. Humans using team work and the creatures using there shields to make them waist there bullets.

"I need to get to the gun! You help out in anyway you can!" Jak shouted making a mad dash for the turret. I rushed ahead of him towards any creature in the way. I shattered there shields with a single punch then pulled out my pistol and shot them in the head. They would die almost instantly if not I would fire another shot. Some grabbed onto me and screeched into my ears as they ripped throw my skin with there twisted limbs.

They never lived long enough to actually deal serious damage. My wounds healed slowly but at a rate where any painful wound would be relieved by the time I would crack open another's shield. I would zig-zag back and forth from 20 yards away and back to Jak to make sure they didn't teleport in that area and over whelm Jak. I reached the turret and touched the ladder leading up to it ran back to Jak and just followed behind him.

"Good job, now go help out the villagers! I've got things taken care of here!" Jak said climbing up the stairs. I watched him go up not really wanting to leave his side. 'What if one of them climb up the ladder?' I stressed.

"Stop looking at his ass and move yours!" Daxter yelled back at me snapping me back from my worried thoughts. Jak paused in mid climb but brushed it off and continued onward. I snorted and turned tail, my mission was to save as many City folk as I could. I ran up to the nearest serious battle and quickly dragged out any who were to injured to get away.

A man had his whole arm torn off and was bleeding out. 'I wonder...' I thought looking at the wound. I wrapped one of my antenna around the wound till it was completely covered. I applied pressure to it, the antenna turned emerald green giving me a pretty good hint as to what was happening. While I was healing the man I extending my other one to the hissing gash on a woman's cheek. She flinched and pulled out her knife. I instantly froze fearing she would hurt me. She followed my antenna to me and she calmed down slightly.

"Who are you." She asked.

"A friend who only want's to heal you before that acid eats your entire face off until it reaches your brain so please. Let me help you." I said. She flinched again when my antenna touched her face. She allowed it but hissed when I touched it. I could feel the acid being drained out of her wound and when here face stopped bleeding I let her go.

"Thank you." She said picking up her gun and running off to fight once more. I nodded in acknowledgement but she had already turned away so I refocused on the next person who was willing to let me help once he saw what I did for the other girl. It took me a bit but I had everyone healed to the point of being able to fight once more.

"Alright, you should be able to fight now. It's my turn." I said looking towards the sea. The giant machine's crashed down from the sky. Large tidal wave crashed upon the beach as more rained down. Jak didn't waste time shooting them down and there attacks onto him and the city.

I watched him momentarily to make sure he really had it handled. Once I felt like I could look away I went back to killing all and any of the fuckers who dare disgrace this planet with there filthy existence. They were troublesome in large groups but nothing I couldn't handle especially with a group of Wastelanders at my back. It was like they were limitless in there numbers however, it became discouraging to me but I pushed on.

A earth shaking crash snapped all heads to it's source as a building feel down. It was time for the last stretch of this fight. The three on land that would be the trickiest. I looked to the torrent which was smoking lightly signaling that it had taken a good bit of damage. I refocused on the Dark creature on the ground again as two more shakes made everyone, but me, fall to the ground.

"Come on guys! This is the final push!" I screamed out pulling a guy to his feet. With renewed determination we rushed into action. Killing as many of them as we could possible. It was hard work but when Jak killed off one of the Machines on the land we all hooted like blood crazed demons at it's death. Jak's torrent started to smoke even more which unnerved me. The missiles that these machines were shooting at him were hard to destroy. This is where I would usually die in the game.

"I've got to help him out." I said then launched my self off the ground. I raised up a shield just in time to block in coming fire. The blast sent me flying a few feet but I quickly recovered. I summoned as much strength as I could in my fist and speed. I launched myself straight threw the machine with the least damage.

I swerved back around and circled around it while charging back up for another hit. Once again I took out a leg. It's movement's became slower and more jerky. It's fire focused on me but as long as I had my shield up I could stop myself from getting hurt. I would have to start all over again which was frustrating but necessary.

The other machine went down leaving the one I was working at the last one standing. 'Just one more!' I smiled. I hit it's shoulder as hard as I could and Jak shot the last of it's working legs. It went down like a ton of bricks. 'WE FUCKING DID IT! YEAH!' I hooted in my head as I looked down at there bodies. The Dark creatures retreated back to the dark ship in the sky and the Spargus citizens cried out in joy.

I looked down at Jak who was currently climbing down the ladder. Damas and Kleiver were making there way towards him. I flew down over head and followed them to Jak. Once we arrived Jak was just setting foot on the solid ground with Daxter on his shoulder like always.

"You did it, Jak! This victory is a sign of possibility. Times are grim. But when I was the leader of Haven City, times seemed grim then too. Take hope. Even the smallest weed finds shelter within the rocks." Damas said full of pride. I landed beside Jak and clapped him on the shoulder causing Daxter to nearly fall off.

"Wait? You were once the leader of Haven City?" Jak said in utter shock. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Geez, it sucks that I heard this more then like...I don't know a hundred times before!'

"I came to the throne during the middle of the Metal Head wars. Baron Praxis betrayed me and banished me to the Wasteland. The rest you know... Anyway, This rare Precursor armor is said to have been worn by Mar himself. I was saving it for my own son... but right now, you should wear it in this difficult time. And you Jackie, your different from the last we meet. I have seen you fight like nothing I have ever seen before."

"Thanks. I don't have anything for you."

"Thanks Damas." I said with a small blush. I always do this when getting praise form someone.

"You give us all hope, the both of you. That is gift enough. Welcome to the clan. Oh and Jackie?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Consider you dept. to Kleiver replayed." Damas said then walked off with a very mad Kleiver following him. 'Hope Damas plans to at least pay Kleiver back for all he did for me.' I said sighing deeply.

"Hey, good job down there." Jak said giving me a playful nudged in the ribs.

"We have a problem, readings indicate Errol has somehow alerted and raised the Dark Ship's shields. Now even if we do manage to turn on the Planetary Defense System, it may not have an effect. I have a feeling the Astro Viewer in Haven Forest does more than just look at stars, you must be cautious, dark creatures have taken over the Forest. It will be a battle just to reach the Astro Viewer now." Samos said through the Communicator.

"Yay! More missions!" Daxter said in false enthusiasm.

"Hey, I'm right there with you bud but I think we only have a few more to do until it's all over." I said stroking the top of his head.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." Jak said looking up at the day star. I nearly freaked out when he did but soon calmed down. 'Maybe now that I'm complete I can look without pain too!' I thought inching my gaze up slowly. Soon enough I was starting straight at it and all I could feel was rage and a tiny bit of fear. "Come on, let's get this over with." Jak said patting my back before walking off towards the city gates.


	22. Chapter 22

"I never liked Praxis form the start." Damas seethed once I finished telling him about what happened to Jak in prison and what we did to take him down along with the Metal Head leader Kor. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I never did either but we got off on the wrong foot immediately and I knew what he was going to do." I said with a shrug.

"I'm guessing you helped guide Jak along the way." Damas stated.

"Nah, I just kind of watched. I would help him and give him advice here and there but I didn't want to smother him. He's a big boy and he didn't need much of my help to be honest." I said getting up off the ground whipping the dirt off my jeans.

"Any help is appreciated." Damas said then looked at me in question.

"What? I think you can handle yourself out here. I'm going to go down to the catacombs. I have some business to take care of and your son's back to watch." I said popping out my wings.

"I thought you said you couldn't go down with him?"

"I lied, I just wanted to rest and I knew you would want someone to talk to for a bit to clear your head." I said walking towards the tunnel.

"Thank you, for all you have done for us." Damas said with sincerity. I looked back at him but quickly looked away when I saw the tear drop down his face. 'I'm so happy! I think I'm going to cry too.' I thought and sure enough my eyes started to water as I took flight and flew along the path of the Catacombs. 'It's almost over. Everything will finally be okay after this.' I marveled in awe as I flew as fast as I could hurling myself closer and closer to Jak and Daxter. It was so easy that it made me feel guilty knowing it was only so because Jak had cleared a path for me. It only took me a few minutes to reach Jak near the end of the tunnel. I fluttered my wings extra hard to grab a hold of the back of Jak's seat. Once I was able I sat down still clutching the seat tightly.

"Greetings great warrior. Before it is too late, you must power up the planet's defense system. The eco sphere has begun its energy conversion. It will take some time for the weapon to fully charge. You have proven your worth, warrior. We grant you the gift of evolution... the honor of becoming one of us." It said as we got closer. I jumped out with the artifacts Jak handed me and activated the defense system. A light shined down for Jak who started to step towards it only to be interrupted by Veger.

"Step aside! I will be the one who evolves into a Precursor. The right is mine!" He said flashing his pistol about. Jak glared at him but did what he said and backed up as he went into the light.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Me and the Precursors said at the same time.

"Aagh... it is done. Don't worry, Jak. It is for the greater good that I assume this role." Veger said with a smirk as he picked himself off the ground.

"Even now, it may be too late. If Errol awakens the dark ship's cargo, all will be lost." The light being that the Precursors used as a puppet said.

"Listen glow boy, we've been doing all your dirty work while you slept in the stars, so stuff it." Daxter bit back at the puppet.

"Inefficient... I told you we needed a back up hero. We should have gone with plan B. Ow! Hey! Cut it out! We are unhappy with your performance. If you had been a true hero, you would have stopped Errol by now!" It said moving about till it blinked out and the door opened revealing three creatures that were exactly like Daxter.

"Oh my God..." Jak said as all three of their jaw's dropped. I giggled madly and looked to them.

"Ah... yes... well... now we are even more angry... and ah... we order you to avert your eyes or we will um... Oh, bother." The leader gave up on the microphone and slumped over looking as if he was caught with his pants down.

"They look like me?" Daxter marveled.

"Not what you expected?" The leader said.

"Yeah, we like get that a lot!" The surfer ottsel said.

"Don't look so upset. If you knew we Precursors were a bunch of little fuzzy rats, would you worship us? Could we run the universe?" He defended.

"Not possible, buddy!" The surfer said in agreement.

"So, we fluff up the myth... a bit." He said with a small smile.

"Then we get the respect we deserve!" Blurted the rather slow one with the metal helmet on his head.

"You idiots! Get down from there and stop defiling that glorious machine!" Veger yelled pointing his gun at the them not accepting that they really were the Precursors. The leader shot a disabling ring at him making his wrists and ankles restrained.

"Do not let our size fool you. We are the most powerful beings in the universe." The leader said.

"We are?" Asked the slower one. I smacked my head in sympathy for the others who had to deal with him.

"Shhhh!" Both of his brethren warned him

"Why does Daxter look like..." Jak began.

"Ah yes. All eco contains the source of our essence, our code so to speak. When Daxter touched the dark eco, he was actually blessed when he thought he was cursed." The leader explained.

"Wahooo! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor." Daxter started to dance around Veger then stopped looking at them once again."Hey, wait a minute! They have pants!" He yelled in outrage.

"These creatures are the great Precursors?! And I wanted to evolve into.. NO! Aaaaaaaagggghhhh!" Veger screamed but it was too late, he was now a ottsel. I laughed out right in his face as he despaired.

" A little drafty... isn't it?" Daxter teased with great glee.

"The only way to ensure that Errol will not awaken the ship's cargo is to go there yourself and stop him. We will send you there from here." The leader informed.

Jak: But the weapon...

"Chill out, buddy! You should have mondo minutes to go there and get back here pronto. Way before..." The surfer ottsel said.

"Hopefully before..." The Leader added in.

"Baboom! Oh yeah!" The slow on said in happiness like it was a good thing.

"Let's move!"

"You idiots! I told you we needed a plan B!" The leader chided the others.

"I thought I was the plan B?" I stopped mid run and turned around throwing my hands up.

"No girly you were the wild card." The surfer said. I shrugged and jumped into the teleporter after Jak and was immediately sent onto the Dark Makers ship. 'Oh god it's like a dark eco gas chamber. Where's the Dark Makers Hitler?' I thought cringing at the smell. Jak was running forward taking out the creatures as he went but wasn't going for them all since we had a very tight schedule. I ran after them and followed his lead.

Jak had to recharge with a light vent that was found in the ship so he could fly across the huge gaps and heal him self. I took the time to recharge as well so I could hasten the recovery time from using up so much energy. We even found a Dark vent to recharge at though I didn't even try to do so since I was already sucking so much of it from the air around me.

"Hey you fly here often?" I joked casually as we flew across a chasm. Jak laughed and shook his head before landing along side me. "What? Just cause we can die doesn't mean I can crack a joke." I said giggling as we pushed on ward.

"I guess that's your way of dealing with stressful situations." Jak said. I nodded my head in agreement and continued on with him. We walked into a huge room filled with dark machines that could take over and destroy the world with ease.

"If these nasty things ever wake up, the planet's finished." Daxter said.

"All of these Dark Makers at my command. Just think what I could do." Errol said with a madden glee.

"You're through, Errol! Even if we both die! Aaaggghhh!" Jak said then tackled Errol throwing them both off the cliff. Errol was able to fly away and got into a Terraformer. The hatch opened up causing the air to start to be sucked out into space.

"Jak? JAK!? " Daxter screamed after him in panic. He ran to the ledge but before he got there Jak came back up in his light form with his wings and landed back on the ground.

"Good job in accomplishing nothing Jak." I said frowning at him. The ground started to shake as the Dark ship started to be torn apart by the planetary defense system.

"Let's go!" Jak said getting Daxter up on his shoulder. The ground gave another lurch and the panels started to come up. We all ran ducking from flying debris and jumping from platform to platform. I had to fly as hard as I could to get to the next one. We reached the teleport gate and it seemed like we were going to make it. Jak and Daxter were about to run and jump in but the platform gave way and the teleport gate went with it.

"Were screwed!" Daxter panicked. Jak looked to me in fear. I looked into his eyes and mirrored the fear. I looked around us panting. 'No, I'm not going to let us die here.' I decided grabbing Daxter and Jak.

"That's a good idea! A Goodbye hug before we all die!" Daxter yelled embracing both me and Jak. "I love you guys!" He said with tears. Jak patted him on the back but kept his eyes on me. I through up a shield around us and as the platform we were one fell I pushed off of it and pulled Jak and Daxter with me screaming.

"We're not going to die!" I proclaimed getting tired of Daxters crying as he continued to tell us how good of friends we were. He stopped and looked to me. I unfurled my wings once more and wrapped my antennas around us to make sure I had a firm grip on them. I weaved us through the chunks of the ship untill we were out in plain space. "I'm getting us away from the ship as soon as possible. Don't scream or use up to much air. We only have what's in the shield." I told them as I flew furiously beating my wings. Daxter looked back to the ship and jumped when the planetary defense system sent a beam of light through it blowing it up and sending more shit hurling towards us.

"Holy shit!" Daxter screamed hugging onto Jak tighter.

"The yelling Daxter, your going to have to stop. Jak, when we enter the planets atmosphere I want you to throw up your shield too. I don't know if mine alone can keep us from burning alive as we enter it." I said pointing us down towards the planet. Our speed picked up and the tempo started to go higher around my shield. "NOW!" I yelled breaking my own rule. Jak turned light and put up his shield. The shields were in perfect alignment and merged into one strong shield. The outside of it started to burn with the intensity of entering the atmosphere.

I no longer flapped my wings but instead I turned us so we were falling feet first to the ground. As soon as the fire dissipated around the shield I flipped when I saw how close we were to the ground. I started to flap my wings as hard as I could dropping my shield and focusing on only Blue and Red working together. I sprayed a violet, not purple, mist around us as I did so.

"No we might die!" I yelled watching the ground come to meet us in a hurry. It started to slow down but not enough that I could land us nicely on the ground. 'I think I can survive the fall.' I thought turning us so that my back was facing the ground at the last moment. We were going to land just outside of the city gates.

"Jackie what are you doing?" Jak yelled trying to turn us back. I wouldn't let him and instead gave him a peck on the forehead and smiled at him before the mountains came into view. I hit the ground with a loud bang despite landing in sand creating a crater but was thrown back up in the air with Jak and Daxter like a bouncy ball. I landed and this time stayed down with them. I let them go and immediately rolled several feet away arching my back from the pain. Tears rolled down my cheek as I cried out. ' I think I just snapped my fucking spine!' I lament instantly focusing on my healing abilities of both Green and Light which wasn't in a good supply within myself.

"We did it! Whoohoo!" Daxter said springing up from the ground.

"Not yet." Jak said as the machine Errol got into landed off in the desert.

"You will all die at my hand!" Errol yelled into the speakers of the machine.

"This guy just won't quit!" Daxter said putting down his arms.

"It's headed for the city! We gotta defend it, for Damas." Jak said looking down at me as I twitched with agony on the ground. I offered him a small smile.

"I'm okay, I think I snapped my spine but it's going to fine I just need some time to heal. Load me up in the passenger side of the Sand Shark and let's roll out." I said.

"Are you sure I can move you?" Jak asked watching me with worry.

"Yes! Go get the vehicle I want to see that fucker die once and for all!" I half yelled at him in pain and half in anger. I hurt so freaking bad, I thought everything up to this was horrible but I literally felt like I was snapped in half. The healing was going to be a slow process that I wasn't sure was going to take a lot more then just the time it took to take down the legs of the machines.

Jak went and got the Sand Shark and parked it as close to my body as he dared. I tried getting up but found it unbearable to do so. Jak got out as Daxter watched from the top bar with worry.

"You be careful with her Jak. I don't think she can handle another fall even with all the fancy powers she has." Daxter warned.

"I know." Jak said putting an arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders. He lifted me up and I cried out in agony as my back curled. "Sorry! I'm so sorry." Jak apologized moving quickly. He set me down gently in the seat of the Sand Shark and Daxter buckled me up. I bit my lip to stop myself form crying out anymore. I didn't want to make Jak feel bad or leave me behind. 'We fell out of the fucking sky...' I thought in utter disbelief with a small chuckle.

"You buckle up too. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Don't get too far behind the thing, watch out for it's legs." I warned him in a strained voice as he buckled up and pulled the Sand Shark away from the city gates. I closed my eyes and focused on my body wrapping my antennas around my waist to help. I could hear the loud squealing of metal that hasn't been used in years grinding against each other. The closer we got the louder it became.

I heard Jak start to fire at the legs and explosions off in behind us. He jerked the wheel here and there. It was painful when he did so but I didn't say anything and just shut my eyes tighter and willed myself to heal as fast as I could. More explosions and wheel jerks passed me by but I was finally able to start to drift to that nirvana of being half asleep and half awake. I stayed like that keeping myself from falling asleep fully. The vehicle jerked from an explosion on my side causing me to jerk fully awake.

"Sorry!" Jak yelled to me turning the wheel sharply to avoid more of them. I scanned the legs quickly only counting three from what I could see but there could be at least four more on top of that.

"It's okay." I said testing out my back only to grind my teeth in pain. It was still stiff and almost unmovable.

"Do you think rubbing some Green eco on your back will give you a boost?" Daxter asked pulling out a vial of the green eco from a pocket in Jak's pants. I took the vial from him, popped off the top and tipped it till it's bottom was pointing upwards so I could drain the contents. Daxter shivered in discussed at what I did but accepted the vial back. I didn't blame him, shit tasted nasty.

"I think that will help plenty." I said getting settled again. "You need to drive ahead of it and turn around to see if there are any in the front after you take care of the ones you see." I said.

"Okay." Jak said taking out another purple panel on the legs of the machine. I wasn't going to pretend to know what the heck they were but I knew it would bring Errol to his knees if we got rid of them all. Jak shot down four more, meaning I missed one, then excelled to the front of the machine. Once he was a good distance away he drifted a complete 180 and looked at what was left. My eyes flicked across each of the legs and only found two left. Jak made a U-turn once the machine passed over us again.

"I counted two." I told him.

"Same here." Daxter piped in.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Jak said speeding up again to get in front of one of the legs that had one of the last two purple panels. Jak did another 180 and was able to take it out but didn't have time to take the other one down. I sighed as he had to get back to the front and closed my eyes getting ready for the next fight. The green eco did help my case out but by far was I willing to get out of the Sand Shark to run around and fight. I was going to do it anyways though.

Jak hit the last one causing the machine to jerk violently as it's legs started to crumble from underneath it. Jak swerved off to the left to avoid being crushed by the thing. Once the dust settled Jak got out of the Sand Shark and grabbed Daxter. I got up with a groan and unbuckled myself. I used the side of the Sand Shark to keep myself up so I wouldn't fall face first to the ground.

"Are you sure your okay to fight? Your still in a lot of pain and I don't think your close to being fully healed." Jak strained. I gave him a dark glare and forced myself to stand up straight on my own. I grinded my teeth but pulled it off.

"No..." I said breathing hard. "I'll be fine. Your not going to leave me out so you can have all the fun." I said with a slight smile. 'God, why do I do this to myself? This is going to suck so much ass! I can't believe this shit!' I cursed as Jak ran up the Terraformer as I was stuck hobbling. If I really wanted to I could use blue to speed up my hobble but I really didn't think it would be a good idea in the long run. We climbed up the wall and fought our way up to the top. By fight our way I mean I lagged behind while Jak took out anything coming near me.

"A light eco vent Jackie!" Daxter cried out pointing to the vent. I hobbled faster towards it and stepped into it soaking up the light eco greedily and using it immediately on my back. The healing started going faster but it still wasn't enough for my tastes. I stayed in it untill I was sure I couldn't take anymore and then stepped out feeling a little less pain then before. "You feel better?" Daxter asked with hope filled eyes.

"Yeah, not quite fifty present yet but good enough." I said offering up a smile to him. We continued to climb our way to the top in silence. By the time we reached it I was feeling the effects of the healing. The pain was still ever so present but it was dulling by the moment.

"You can't beat me!" Errol yelled at us as three tentacles popped up from the ground. I took a few steps back to keep away from them. I pulled out my pistol and started shooting at the tentacles to help out Jak. It took me twenty bullets, which I didn't have, to take one out. I would have to stop and kill off the Dark Makers that were coming out and crawling towards me.

"Ugly filth!" I screamed at one as it ran to me screeching in it's own langue. I shoot it in the head then kicked it's body off the Terraformer. The three tentacles all died and the Dark Makers stopped coming out as the head of the machine with Errol in it's cockpit came down trying to squash Jak and I. I got up and hopped out of the way and got ready to lay down again as the laser would come swiping across the ground. "Jak hit the Dark eco tanks at the back of it's head." I told him when the opportunity presented its self. Jak did as he was told sending the head to go waving about as if in pain. Once again the tentacles came out and even more Dark Makers came out then the last time.

A laser that followed Jak was shot out from the mouth of the Terraformer leaving me to focused more on covering Jak's back and killing at least on of the tentacles for him to have room to relax a bit. It was enough to put my teeth on edge watching Jak having to weave in and out of it all. Jak shoot one down the same time I did leaving one left. I focused on the creatures around us while Jak focused on the last tentacle.

The head slammed down twice over us trying to squash us once again. It was unsuccessful both times and resorted to using it's laser. I hit the ground again and it left itself open for Jak to hit. 'One more time.' I yelled in my head getting anxious. Instead of the Dark Makers a spinning blade was launched onto the top. I screamed getting up and shot at it sporadically. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" I screamed. Jak urged on by the urgency in my voice turned Dark and used the dark bomb to knock it away from him. I continued to shoot at the thing while Jak recovered. It blew up after a few more shots from me and we could finally focused on getting rid of the tentacle while I was the one being chased by the laser. I did wide figure eights having to leap away from the tentacles swipes.

"THIS SUCKS BALLS!" I yelled jumping into the air pulling out my wings and fluttering around just enough to get myself out of a sticky situation. I landed again but didn't have time to sigh since I was still being chased.

"It does doesn't it?" Daxter commented. I growled as I was forced to move faster to get away from a tentacle. Jak destroyed one of them then moved on to the next. I went to the empty area and moved in circles to keep away from the laser as Jak took care of the other two tentacles. Once that was done I flew in the air knowing I wouldn't be able to get away on foot from the three head bangs we were about to receive. Three times the head slammed down on the ground and each time Jak just barely got away.

I landed on the ground and laid down again waiting for the laser to pass by once it did I got up and flew back up in the air. Jak shot the back of the head once again sending it flailing about uncontrollably. Jak watched as Errol cursed in the cockpit for a bit before pulling out the Peace Maker and shooting it once again causing the whole fucking head to just completely exploded. I landed on the now useless Terraformer.

"Do you think he's dead this time?" Daxter asked us as I hobbled to the edge.

"Yeah. He's dead." I said flying down to the ground. Once I was on the sand I let myself lay down completely unable to move anymore. Well, I could but I really really didn't want to. I looked at the sky above and casually flicked my eyes to see Jak climbing down. I closed my eyes and waited for him to come down completely.

"Hey?" Jak asked softly. I opened my eyes and peered into his. He was just a foot away from my face as he kneeled down on the ground.

"Hey yourself." I said.

"You saved us back there." Jak said.

"I did didn't I?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah! I really thought we were going to die!" Daxter cried out getting onto my stomach.

"Well we didn't and now it's all over." I said smiling.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Jak mused picking me up with Daxter still on me. He sat on my stomach with his feet dangling as if I was his chair but I forgave him for now. Jak carried me to the city gate where Tess, Torn and Ashelyn was waiting for us all with big smiles on there face. Ashelyn advanced a few steps but stopped.

"Hey Jak?" I asked bring his attention on me. I dropped Daxter gently down to the ground and leaned up close to him heart fluttering in my chest. He got the hint and leaned the rest of the way. I closed my eyes as our lips clashed for the first time. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. I smiled broadly at Jak who has this goofy grin on his face too.

"That a boy Jak. You two did good!" Torn said interrupting the moment. I looked to them and felt only a little bit bad that I stole Jak away from Ashelyn, only a little.

"Oh! My little Hero!" Tess said scooping up Daxter into her arms and squeezing him tightly.

"Damas called us up when he saw that machine running around the desert. When we asked if he needed help he said no. He told us to come and roll out the welcome mat for his son and his two friends." Ashelyn said.

"I was wondering if he made it back out of there all right." Jak said with a smile going up to the city gates.

"Don't worry, I talked with him a bit then went on my way. I'm pretty sure Kleiver or Sig picked him up." I said.

"Look at this! You guys have really become quite the celebrities in there. Damas is saying your his son now. I can't believe he like you so much as to adopt ya." Kleiver said.

"Jak is really Damas's son. A.k.a Mar. It a very complicated story that involves time travel." I said as Jak carried me past him and into the city. Kleiver and the others followed behind and soon all the people of Spargus was cheering us on and following us to the arena. Just as he was walking up the ramp to the door the Precursor space ship lowered itself inside the volcano.

"Is Samos here?" I asked Torn.

"Yeah, he's in with Damas talking. He's telling about Jak's past. Giving his father closure I guess." Torn said. I smiled happy that Damas was able to get that from the old sage. It was then that the gravity of what Jak and I did dawned on me. I could here the roar of the people before we even went down the hall to enter the arena. 'The conclusion is almost upon us.'


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you ready?" Onin asked. We were inside her head like we used to be sitting like we were when I fell asleep.

"More then ready." I said in all seriousness.

"Good, I know you know of the precursors true identity."

"Yes, I know of it and what will happen once we are down there."

"Knowing isn't everything, things change. I sense your anxious about something."

"I just wish I could stop what's about to happen."

"You can, why not change something for the better if you are able to do so?"

"Because it would ruin the plot."

"Say's who? The people who made the game form your universe? This isn't a game, this is real. You still have yet to fully accept that."

"I'm sorry it's just so amazing. Like a one in a billion chance."

"Well...someone had to be the one."

"True but I have awful luck."

"Maybe your bad luck was to make up for the good luck that you were to receive in the future?"

"Ehh good theory I guess but to actually prevent the death of someone?"

"I can see your fear in altering the universe but take it from one who knows a thing or two about this...The universe doesn't care if you strive for a good ending. It doesn't have a set timeline for anything cause the universe itself has no perception of time because time doesn't really exist."

"Oh..." I said leaning back onto her. 'So...I could do it? I could really save Damas from dying.' I thought.

"Yes, you can." Onin said then frowned. "Something is awake in the Catacombs." She explained.

"Oh well then."

"It is almost time. Steel yourself for the last stretch in your destiny. I have faith in you and Jak being able to save this world from the Dark Makers."

"I know I have faith too, it's rebuilding Haven City and Spargus is what really makes me nervous." I said in all honesty as the world faded away as Onin gently pushed me from her head. I allowed her to push me out and found myself blinking my eyes open to the real world. I got off of Onin's shoulder and whipped off the droll with a small sorry.

"Jak is on his way. This is finally it. It's time to go down the catacombs." Samos proclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going down with him too. Don't argue with me because I know that I will be fine being so close to the precursors and the planetary defense system." I said.

"Okay. I guess I feel better knowing that Jak has some back up." Samos said.

"I guess he's right. I feel better knowing that he's not going alone." Ashelyn agreed. I smiled at her in thanks for the back up. I may not really like these girls too much but in the end they aren't all bad. Samos and Keria continued to talk about the info they just got from Vin on me and Ashelyn just continued to look over the maps and status updates from Torn until Jak and Daxter walked in.

"Jak, we're in serious trouble." Samos was the first to speak as they made there way to the group.

"Onin says there are strange forces at work. Fate has been twisted by something more powerful than anything she has ever seen in her many years. Aawwrrk! Something now awake deep in the catacombs." Pecker said.

"Let me guess. You blow hards want us to go down there. Correct?" Daxter asked.

"The best access to the catacombs is on the Metal Head side of the city. " Samos said taking down the info on me and popping up the map of the ruins of the old palace.

"Sometimes... I really hate you guys. " Daxter sighed miserably.

"Onin says, she sees your fate turning black with uncertainty. Onin says, it will be very dangerous indeed. Onin says, Pecker will escort you through the catacombs and... Arrrrck! What?! What did you say?" Pecker said turning on me and Onin. I hide my smile and bit my tongue.

"You will be Onin's eyes... and Jak's wisdom. You must do this!" Samos reasoned with the very grumpy Spanish accented bird monkey.

"Aaaaahh! Okay, fine! But I am gone the moment that things get sticky! You two, get to the catacomb entrance and take care of business. Aarrck! I'll meet you there when the coast is clear!" Pecker said flying out of the room to the Catacombs.

"Alright Jak, this is it." I said getting up.

"I guess so, let's go then." Jak said taking out his gun and putting on the Needle Lazer.

"You guys be careful now." Ashelyn warned as we walked out. I threw a thumbs up behind my back before the doors shut and the lift lowered us back down to the ground. We walked out and each got a zoomer since we didn't want to waste time looking for a double zoomer. I let Jak be the lead and followed him as closely as I dared around the city to the ruined Palace.

Jak and I got off of the zoomer's and walked to the wall of debris that blocked us from entering. Jak got out his jet boards and I flew over the wall and waited for Jak to grind over the wall then jump to the next rod and grind up to the narrow hole that we would use to really enter the ruins. I waited for him to go in before landing and walking on behind him. We stopped once we saw the amount of dark creatures waiting for us.

" The only hombres crazy enough to take on these things are the Wastelanders!" Daxter proclaimed.

"You're a genius!" Jak proclaimed pulling out the battle amulet and pushing the button a few times.

"Yeah, that trinket's worth about as much as you'd get from a broke down pawn shop in South Town." Daxter proclaimed in frustration.

"It's okay guys, it might take them awhile to get here but in the mean time let's kill shit!" I said pulling out my pistol. Jak nodded in agreement and pulled out the Needle Lazer again. Immediately Jak started firing nonstop at the creatures causing them all to come after us. I shot off my pistol at the larger infusing my red eco into my gun to make each shot hurt a lot worse for them.

The big ones turned out to be the things we needed to worry the least about. The small ones were what I should of been going after all. Those things were fast and loved to latch onto your ankle bringing new meaning to the term ankle biter. I found myself tripping on the little buggers and having to kill them off then freaking out when a bigger one neared us. Jak used the Wave Concussor to kept down the numbers but he soon ran out of those bullets.

"Well fuck! We should of restocked on fucking ammo before running down to start a war!" I yelled kicking a dark creature off my leg. I stomped down on it's skull casing my socks to get wet with it's brain matter and blood. I frown and shook off my leg and continued to shoot at the incoming hordes that came flooding to us like bugs to a light.

"Yeah, I agree with that notion but that doesn't do jack shit for us!" Daxter said doing the only thing he could do, watch and pray. I sighed and continued to kill everything I could do to keep them off me and Jak. Soon I ran out of ammo and ended up having to use my powers to shot at them. Which took a bit of loading time which was a bitch to deal with. I literally felt like I was being a burden to Jak and Daxter but knew better cause some help is better then none.

"Whelp, this isn't working out the way I hoped." I said putting up my gun starting to melee everything around me. It was bloody and by far messy but it was faster and soon with both me and Jak at work we cleared away the last of them, at least in this area. We jogged forward with Jak and I killing as much of them from afar. When Jak had to use his jet board or he had to jump I would use my wings to simply fly over. At one point Jak went light once we found a Light eco vent. He sprouted wings and took to the skies with me.

"Your not the only one with wings now." Jak said smiling as he flapped his wings and unlike in the game he could fly up as far as he wanted but it was a simple problem of not being a sage so he only had a limited amount of Light eco energy. Jak didn't think of this at that moment as he went up higher showing off and trying to avoid the other dark creatures.

"Jak! NO!" I yelled after him trying to warn him. He didn't listen and next thing I knew I was diving after him as he fell to the ground yelling. I caught him deep down in a ravine. It was one thing to lift him up from the ground another to stop him from falling and then lift him up in the air. I struggled with him flapping my wings so fast that blue eco misted the air. "Jak, you have a limited supply of eco that you can store that means you can't fly for long you dumb ass!" I yelled straining as I lifted him up to the nearest ledge. The second his feet touched the ground I let go but the ground crumbled under him forcing me to go right back after him.

"I swear if you drop down again I will just let you fall!" I said half jokenly as I gently set him down on the ground once more.

"Yo-You saved our lives!" Daxter said wide eyed.

"Yeah, Jak saves your tail all the time and he's saved me too." I said looking at him strangly.

"Yeah but that's Jak! And he hasn't saved you from the doors of certain death! With out you Jak's big head would of gotten us killed! That would be it, the end!" Daxter proclaimed making Jak frown and pout slightly.

"Oh, it's not his fault. He must of forgotten or something but seriously...It wasn't nothing special." I said letting myself fall to the ground. "Well, after you." I said bowing at the waist. Jak lead us on killing everything. Jak had to go dark Jak a few times and open up the way for us because I was just about pooped out in using my Red powers. I was only too glad to see Pecker after awhile.

"Where have you been? I've molted three times already just waiting for you! Onin says we must get through the palace ruins, but I think... uh oh..." Pecker said. I looked around suddenly feeling really anxious and I knew why. The three Dark satilight popped up and all three of us knew that we couldn't take them all at the same time.

"Jak, let me just say, before it's all over, riding on your shoulder, although it is kinda boney and uncomfortable, well, you've been a good pal." Daxter said.

"You too, Dax. These adventures... they've been great." Jak said

"I'm not dieing without one hell of a fight. Fuck dying with grace!" I yelled out. Just then Damas in a heavily armored vehical came through a wall and knocked all three of the satilights into the ravine.

"Someone call for an army?" Damas proclaimed proudly.

"You're a long way from the desert. I thought you said a smart warrior never takes his opponent head on?" Jak asked immediately relived.

"It depends on how hard your skull is. I'd say the three of us are rather head strong." Damas said winking at me with a smile. I beamed at him and got on top of the vehicle knowing that I wouldn't fit in the car. "I wish we had a vehicle that had seats for more then two.

"Let's finish this!" Jak said getting into the drivers seat. We drove on and the gun on the hood of the car seemed to never stop shooting the further in we got. Eventually King Damas handed me Jak's gun.

"Really?" I asked nearly fainted as I held the legendary gun from the game.

"You know how to shoot right?" Damas asked.

"Of coarse!" I cried out cocking the gun and putting the peace makers mod on it.

"It doesn't have much ammo, be conservative." Damas warned.

"I am the ammo Damas." I snorted and began shooting everything I could even if we already passed it. Normally in the game I would not bother not wanting to die or even waste the time and ammo but this wasn't a game and now it was personal. 'Damas, I refuse to let you die.' I said looking down on him as he pointed out creatures for Jak to run down or shoot down. It was as good as father son bonding as they were going to probably get.

Soon the Dark tower was sending flying explosive balls at us only this time it didn't give us the red markers like in the game, meaning we had no choice but to eyeball it which with the decreasing enemies I was that eye to the sky. I would often take the steering wheel into my hands and jerk it out of the way in the last moment from time to time. We focused on taking down the power rods that blocked our way from getting through.

"Alright, were going to have to jump down and break through the walls and doors." I said once the final barrier came into view. We took care of the one nearest to us and drove off the cliff. I held on tightly on the vehicle and braced for impact. Once down I hit the booster button to make sure we didn't get hit and to take down the next door. We busted through the door and hooked a left.

We went up the dirt hill with boost on my insistence since if we got hit I would be the one taking the full force and I really didn't have the energy to put up a shield at this second. We had to wait a second before busting through the door.

"Hit the metal towers to drive over them and get to the next rod." Damas said. Jak went to the farthest one away and then pushed down the door.

"Left!" I screamed. Jak went left but the vehicle still got pushed away by the force of the blow to the ground. I ended up leaning right to stop us from falling off the ledge. Jak drove backwards till all four were on the ground and backed into the rod before spinning off onto the tower. "Damn that would of been annoying if we fell!"

"Yes it would but thanks to your weight." Damas said earning a cold glare form me. Weight was STILL as bad subject for me. I looked up in time to see yet another projectile coming after us and I reached forward and pressed the boost button. We lurched forwards and banged into the metal tower knocking it down. It sent us back a few feet but that wasn't important what was important was we didn't get hit.

"Alright one more to go then were good." I said. 'I know how to stop it. I'll have them get out of the car as soon as they stop and keep an eye to the sky.' I formulated the plan in my head as we backed up and sped across the metal ramp to take out the last power rod. "Hey guys?" I said licking my lips.

"Yeah? What is it?" Jak asked knocking down the last metal bridge.

"I need you to do EXACTLY what I say the minute I say it. Damas, you especially." I said stressing the seriousness of it.

"Have you foreseen something?" Damas asked.

"Yes and I'm going to make sure it doesn't become a reality. Now promise me, you will do what I say when I say it." I pleaded with him. My heart raced in my chest and I started to breath quicker as I thought of the result of failing. 'I refuse to fail. I can't fail, I would never be able to look a Jak again.' We knocked out the last rod and the last gate went down.

"Okay. Once we go in I want you both to jump out of the car as soon as possible and get away from it. Keep your eyes to the sky." I cautioned. "I mean it guys."

"Very well then." Damas said as we rolled up towards of the ramp that lead to the place where Damas would die because they were distracted.

"Stop the car and get out NOW!" I screamed looking up to the sky. In an instant Jak was out and was running away to get clear. Damas was a little slower in getting out. By the time Damas had gotten out the explosive ball was nearly upon us. I jumped out and tackled Damas to the ground before it could hit. We hit the ground but for me it was better because the King cushion my fall.

The vehicle flipped on it's top from the force of the blow and the explosion on top of it. I looked back at the beaten vehicle heart pounding. "Damas? Are you okay?" I asked frantically getting up.

"Besides being thrown down to the ground? Yeah I'm okay." He groaned out getting up off the ground. I sighed with relief as my heart swelled with barely contained happiness. "Did you see us dying in the Vehicle or something?" Damas asked popping his back. Jak with Dax on his shoulder walked up to us to see if we were okay.

"Yeah, I saw you die Damas, you got hit in the car and it flipped pinning you down. You gave Jak the amulet that your son wore around his neck." I said holding out my hand for it. Damas looked at my hand for a second before coughing up the amulet. Jak's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Hey Jak? Isn't that the thing your younger self gave to you before we sent him on the rift thing?" Daxter asked not quite putting two and two together.

"No way!" Jak said grabbing the amulet. "All this time!" He said looking at Damas who looked confused a bit.

"Damas, your son was under the shadows protection in Haven city which is why Sig never could find him. Sig ran under Krew who wasn't well liked and involved in the Underground. Jak however did work under the Shadow and soon found himself doing a mission where he guarded your son to the power station where Vin and Kor would look after him. Long story short you son is Jak. You see when we sent him in the past to grow up safely we also left a way for him to get back to the future where he could fight the wars and become the man you see today." I said and watched both men's reaction. All was quite for a bit but the sound of someone clapping there hands filled our ears.

"Very good detective work Jackie." Veger said with a shit eating grin on his face. I groaned at the sight of him. 'Ah yes, the asshole squad is here.'

"Count Veger what a pleasant surprise only I fear this isn't very pleasant." Damas said glaring at the count more so then I could ever do or have the right to. I would be royally pissed at him, betraying him, banishing him to the desert and stilling away his son as well. I would ripe his face off, no joke.

"I can say the same for you. I hoped you would of died in the desert but I guess headaches don't go away that easily." Veger said.

"Veger! Your going to pay dearly for what you did to us!" Jak yelled in his dark form.

"Oh no, I fear that's going to have to wait for I have a date with the Precursors you see." Veger said jumping into a catacomb zoomer and speeding off. Jak growled but calmed down once he lost sight of him.

"I'm sorry guys but I think were going to have to put this whole family reunion on hold, Veger needs a good stomping." Daxter said.

"I couldn't of worded it better myself Dax, go on Jak. There isn't room for me on the zoomer and Veger took the other." I said to Jak before he could ask me why I wasn't going.

"Okay, look after my dad." Jak said then ran to the zoomer and jumped in giving us a final glance before riding off into the catacombs. I waited for him to disappear before turning to Damas.

"Any questions?" I asked with a pleasant smile. The look in Damas's eye told me that indeed he had many.


	24. Chapter 24

"I never liked Praxis form the start." Damas seethed once I finished telling him about what happened to Jak in prison and what we did to take him down along with the Metal Head leader Kor. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I never did either but we got off on the wrong foot immediately and I knew what he was going to do." I said with a shrug.

"I'm guessing you helped guide Jak along the way." Damas stated.

"Nah, I just kind of watched. I would help him and give him advice here and there but I didn't want to smother him. He's a big boy and he didn't need much of my help to be honest." I said getting up off the ground whipping the dirt off my jeans.

"Any help is appreciated." Damas said then looked at me in question.

"What? I think you can handle yourself out here. I'm going to go down to the catacombs. I have some business to take care of and your son's back to watch." I said popping out my wings.

"I thought you said you couldn't go down with him?"

"I lied, I just wanted to rest and I knew you would want someone to talk to for a bit to clear your head." I said walking towards the tunnel.

"Thank you, for all you have done for us." Damas said with sincerity. I looked back at him but quickly looked away when I saw the tear drop down his face. 'I'm so happy! I think I'm going to cry too.' I thought and sure enough my eyes started to water as I took flight and flew along the path of the Catacombs. 'It's almost over. Everything will finally be okay after this.' I marveled in awe as I flew as fast as I could hurling myself closer and closer to Jak and Daxter. It was so easy that it made me feel guilty knowing it was only so because Jak had cleared a path for me. It only took me a few minutes to reach Jak near the end of the tunnel. I fluttered my wings extra hard to grab a hold of the back of Jak's seat. Once I was able I sat down still clutching the seat tightly.

"Greetings great warrior. Before it is too late, you must power up the planet's defense system. The eco sphere has begun its energy conversion. It will take some time for the weapon to fully charge. You have proven your worth, warrior. We grant you the gift of evolution... the honor of becoming one of us." It said as we got closer. I jumped out with the artifacts Jak handed me and activated the defense system. A light shined down for Jak who started to step towards it only to be interrupted by Veger.

"Step aside! I will be the one who evolves into a Precursor. The right is mine!" He said flashing his pistol about. Jak glared at him but did what he said and backed up as he went into the light.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Me and the Precursors said at the same time.

"Aagh... it is done. Don't worry, Jak. It is for the greater good that I assume this role." Veger said with a smirk as he picked himself off the ground.

"Even now, it may be too late. If Errol awakens the dark ship's cargo, all will be lost." The light being that the Precursors used as a puppet said.

"Listen glow boy, we've been doing all your dirty work while you slept in the stars, so stuff it." Daxter bit back at the puppet.

"Inefficient... I told you we needed a back up hero. We should have gone with plan B. Ow! Hey! Cut it out! We are unhappy with your performance. If you had been a true hero, you would have stopped Errol by now!" It said moving about till it blinked out and the door opened revealing three creatures that were exactly like Daxter.

"Oh my God..." Jak said as all three of their jaw's dropped. I giggled madly and looked to them.

"Ah... yes... well... now we are even more angry... and ah... we order you to avert your eyes or we will um... Oh, bother." The leader gave up on the microphone and slumped over looking as if he was caught with his pants down.

"They look like me?" Daxter marveled.

"Not what you expected?" The leader said.

"Yeah, we like get that a lot!" The surfer ottsel said.

"Don't look so upset. If you knew we Precursors were a bunch of little fuzzy rats, would you worship us? Could we run the universe?" He defended.

"Not possible, buddy!" The surfer said in agreement.

"So, we fluff up the myth... a bit." He said with a small smile.

"Then we get the respect we deserve!" Blurted the rather slow one with the metal helmet on his head.

"You idiots! Get down from there and stop defiling that glorious machine!" Veger yelled pointing his gun at the them not accepting that they really were the Precursors. The leader shot a disabling ring at him making his wrists and ankles restrained.

"Do not let our size fool you. We are the most powerful beings in the universe." The leader said.

"We are?" Asked the slower one. I smacked my head in sympathy for the others who had to deal with him.

"Shhhh!" Both of his brethren warned him

"Why does Daxter look like..." Jak began.

"Ah yes. All eco contains the source of our essence, our code so to speak. When Daxter touched the dark eco, he was actually blessed when he thought he was cursed." The leader explained.

"Wahooo! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor." Daxter started to dance around Veger then stopped looking at them once again."Hey, wait a minute! They have pants!" He yelled in outrage.

"These creatures are the great Precursors?! And I wanted to evolve into.. NO! Aaaaaaaagggghhhh!" Veger screamed but it was too late, he was now a ottsel. I laughed out right in his face as he despaired.

" A little drafty... isn't it?" Daxter teased with great glee.

"The only way to ensure that Errol will not awaken the ship's cargo is to go there yourself and stop him. We will send you there from here." The leader informed.

Jak: But the weapon...

"Chill out, buddy! You should have mondo minutes to go there and get back here pronto. Way before..." The surfer ottsel said.

"Hopefully before..." The Leader added in.

"Baboom! Oh yeah!" The slow on said in happiness like it was a good thing.

"Let's move!"

"You idiots! I told you we needed a plan B!" The leader chided the others.

"I thought I was the plan B?" I stopped mid run and turned around throwing my hands up.

"No girly you were the wild card." The surfer said. I shrugged and jumped into the teleporter after Jak and was immediately sent onto the Dark Makers ship. 'Oh god it's like a dark eco gas chamber. Where's the Dark Makers Hitler?' I thought cringing at the smell. Jak was running forward taking out the creatures as he went but wasn't going for them all since we had a very tight schedule. I ran after them and followed his lead.

Jak had to recharge with a light vent that was found in the ship so he could fly across the huge gaps and heal him self. I took the time to recharge as well so I could hasten the recovery time from using up so much energy. We even found a Dark vent to recharge at though I didn't even try to do so since I was already sucking so much of it from the air around me.

"Hey you fly here often?" I joked casually as we flew across a chasm. Jak laughed and shook his head before landing along side me. "What? Just cause we can die doesn't mean I can crack a joke." I said giggling as we pushed on ward.

"I guess that's your way of dealing with stressful situations." Jak said. I nodded my head in agreement and continued on with him. We walked into a huge room filled with dark machines that could take over and destroy the world with ease.

"If these nasty things ever wake up, the planet's finished." Daxter said.

"All of these Dark Makers at my command. Just think what I could do." Errol said with a madden glee.

"You're through, Errol! Even if we both die! Aaaggghhh!" Jak said then tackled Errol throwing them both off the cliff. Errol was able to fly away and got into a Terraformer. The hatch opened up causing the air to start to be sucked out into space.

"Jak? JAK!? " Daxter screamed after him in panic. He ran to the ledge but before he got there Jak came back up in his light form with his wings and landed back on the ground.

"Good job in accomplishing nothing Jak." I said frowning at him. The ground started to shake as the Dark ship started to be torn apart by the planetary defense system.

"Let's go!" Jak said getting Daxter up on his shoulder. The ground gave another lurch and the panels started to come up. We all ran ducking from flying debris and jumping from platform to platform. I had to fly as hard as I could to get to the next one. We reached the teleport gate and it seemed like we were going to make it. Jak and Daxter were about to run and jump in but the platform gave way and the teleport gate went with it.

"Were screwed!" Daxter panicked. Jak looked to me in fear. I looked into his eyes and mirrored the fear. I looked around us panting. 'No, I'm not going to let us die here.' I decided grabbing Daxter and Jak.

"That's a good idea! A Goodbye hug before we all die!" Daxter yelled embracing both me and Jak. "I love you guys!" He said with tears. Jak patted him on the back but kept his eyes on me. I through up a shield around us and as the platform we were one fell I pushed off of it and pulled Jak and Daxter with me screaming.

"We're not going to die!" I proclaimed getting tired of Daxters crying as he continued to tell us how good of friends we were. He stopped and looked to me. I unfurled my wings once more and wrapped my antennas around us to make sure I had a firm grip on them. I weaved us through the chunks of the ship untill we were out in plain space. "I'm getting us away from the ship as soon as possible. Don't scream or use up to much air. We only have what's in the shield." I told them as I flew furiously beating my wings. Daxter looked back to the ship and jumped when the planetary defense system sent a beam of light through it blowing it up and sending more shit hurling towards us.

"Holy shit!" Daxter screamed hugging onto Jak tighter.

"The yelling Daxter, your going to have to stop. Jak, when we enter the planets atmosphere I want you to throw up your shield too. I don't know if mine alone can keep us from burning alive as we enter it." I said pointing us down towards the planet. Our speed picked up and the tempo started to go higher around my shield. "NOW!" I yelled breaking my own rule. Jak turned light and put up his shield. The shields were in perfect alignment and merged into one strong shield. The outside of it started to burn with the intensity of entering the atmosphere.

I no longer flapped my wings but instead I turned us so we were falling feet first to the ground. As soon as the fire dissipated around the shield I flipped when I saw how close we were to the ground. I started to flap my wings as hard as I could dropping my shield and focusing on only Blue and Red working together. I sprayed a violet, not purple, mist around us as I did so.

"No we might die!" I yelled watching the ground come to meet us in a hurry. It started to slow down but not enough that I could land us nicely on the ground. 'I think I can survive the fall.' I thought turning us so that my back was facing the ground at the last moment. We were going to land just outside of the city gates.

"Jackie what are you doing?" Jak yelled trying to turn us back. I wouldn't let him and instead gave him a peck on the forehead and smiled at him before the mountains came into view. I hit the ground with a loud bang despite landing in sand creating a crater but was thrown back up in the air with Jak and Daxter like a bouncy ball. I landed and this time stayed down with them. I let them go and immediately rolled several feet away arching my back from the pain. Tears rolled down my cheek as I cried out. ' I think I just snapped my fucking spine!' I lament instantly focusing on my healing abilities of both Green and Light which wasn't in a good supply within myself.

"We did it! Whoohoo!" Daxter said springing up from the ground.

"Not yet." Jak said as the machine Errol got into landed off in the desert.

"You will all die at my hand!" Errol yelled into the speakers of the machine.

"This guy just won't quit!" Daxter said putting down his arms.

"It's headed for the city! We gotta defend it, for Damas." Jak said looking down at me as I twitched with agony on the ground. I offered him a small smile.

"I'm okay, I think I snapped my spine but it's going to fine I just need some time to heal. Load me up in the passenger side of the Sand Shark and let's roll out." I said.

"Are you sure I can move you?" Jak asked watching me with worry.

"Yes! Go get the vehicle I want to see that fucker die once and for all!" I half yelled at him in pain and half in anger. I hurt so freaking bad, I thought everything up to this was horrible but I literally felt like I was snapped in half. The healing was going to be a slow process that I wasn't sure was going to take a lot more then just the time it took to take down the legs of the machines.

Jak went and got the Sand Shark and parked it as close to my body as he dared. I tried getting up but found it unbearable to do so. Jak got out as Daxter watched from the top bar with worry.

"You be careful with her Jak. I don't think she can handle another fall even with all the fancy powers she has." Daxter warned.

"I know." Jak said putting an arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders. He lifted me up and I cried out in agony as my back curled. "Sorry! I'm so sorry." Jak apologized moving quickly. He set me down gently in the seat of the Sand Shark and Daxter buckled me up. I bit my lip to stop myself form crying out anymore. I didn't want to make Jak feel bad or leave me behind. 'We fell out of the fucking sky...' I thought in utter disbelief with a small chuckle.

"You buckle up too. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Don't get too far behind the thing, watch out for it's legs." I warned him in a strained voice as he buckled up and pulled the Sand Shark away from the city gates. I closed my eyes and focused on my body wrapping my antennas around my waist to help. I could hear the loud squealing of metal that hasn't been used in years grinding against each other. The closer we got the louder it became.

I heard Jak start to fire at the legs and explosions off in behind us. He jerked the wheel here and there. It was painful when he did so but I didn't say anything and just shut my eyes tighter and willed myself to heal as fast as I could. More explosions and wheel jerks passed me by but I was finally able to start to drift to that nirvana of being half asleep and half awake. I stayed like that keeping myself from falling asleep fully. The vehicle jerked from an explosion on my side causing me to jerk fully awake.

"Sorry!" Jak yelled to me turning the wheel sharply to avoid more of them. I scanned the legs quickly only counting three from what I could see but there could be at least four more on top of that.

"It's okay." I said testing out my back only to grind my teeth in pain. It was still stiff and almost unmovable.

"Do you think rubbing some Green eco on your back will give you a boost?" Daxter asked pulling out a vial of the green eco from a pocket in Jak's pants. I took the vial from him, popped off the top and tipped it till it's bottom was pointing upwards so I could drain the contents. Daxter shivered in discussed at what I did but accepted the vial back. I didn't blame him, shit tasted nasty.

"I think that will help plenty." I said getting settled again. "You need to drive ahead of it and turn around to see if there are any in the front after you take care of the ones you see." I said.

"Okay." Jak said taking out another purple panel on the legs of the machine. I wasn't going to pretend to know what the heck they were but I knew it would bring Errol to his knees if we got rid of them all. Jak shot down four more, meaning I missed one, then excelled to the front of the machine. Once he was a good distance away he drifted a complete 180 and looked at what was left. My eyes flicked across each of the legs and only found two left. Jak made a U-turn once the machine passed over us again.

"I counted two." I told him.

"Same here." Daxter piped in.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Jak said speeding up again to get in front of one of the legs that had one of the last two purple panels. Jak did another 180 and was able to take it out but didn't have time to take the other one down. I sighed as he had to get back to the front and closed my eyes getting ready for the next fight. The green eco did help my case out but by far was I willing to get out of the Sand Shark to run around and fight. I was going to do it anyways though.

Jak hit the last one causing the machine to jerk violently as it's legs started to crumble from underneath it. Jak swerved off to the left to avoid being crushed by the thing. Once the dust settled Jak got out of the Sand Shark and grabbed Daxter. I got up with a groan and unbuckled myself. I used the side of the Sand Shark to keep myself up so I wouldn't fall face first to the ground.

"Are you sure your okay to fight? Your still in a lot of pain and I don't think your close to being fully healed." Jak strained. I gave him a dark glare and forced myself to stand up straight on my own. I grinded my teeth but pulled it off.

"No..." I said breathing hard. "I'll be fine. Your not going to leave me out so you can have all the fun." I said with a slight smile. 'God, why do I do this to myself? This is going to suck so much ass! I can't believe this shit!' I cursed as Jak ran up the Terraformer as I was stuck hobbling. If I really wanted to I could use blue to speed up my hobble but I really didn't think it would be a good idea in the long run. We climbed up the wall and fought our way up to the top. By fight our way I mean I lagged behind while Jak took out anything coming near me.

"A light eco vent Jackie!" Daxter cried out pointing to the vent. I hobbled faster towards it and stepped into it soaking up the light eco greedily and using it immediately on my back. The healing started going faster but it still wasn't enough for my tastes. I stayed in it untill I was sure I couldn't take anymore and then stepped out feeling a little less pain then before. "You feel better?" Daxter asked with hope filled eyes.

"Yeah, not quite fifty present yet but good enough." I said offering up a smile to him. We continued to climb our way to the top in silence. By the time we reached it I was feeling the effects of the healing. The pain was still ever so present but it was dulling by the moment.

"You can't beat me!" Errol yelled at us as three tentacles popped up from the ground. I took a few steps back to keep away from them. I pulled out my pistol and started shooting at the tentacles to help out Jak. It took me twenty bullets, which I didn't have, to take one out. I would have to stop and kill off the Dark Makers that were coming out and crawling towards me.

"Ugly filth!" I screamed at one as it ran to me screeching in it's own langue. I shoot it in the head then kicked it's body off the Terraformer. The three tentacles all died and the Dark Makers stopped coming out as the head of the machine with Errol in it's cockpit came down trying to squash Jak and I. I got up and hopped out of the way and got ready to lay down again as the laser would come swiping across the ground. "Jak hit the Dark eco tanks at the back of it's head." I told him when the opportunity presented its self. Jak did as he was told sending the head to go waving about as if in pain. Once again the tentacles came out and even more Dark Makers came out then the last time.

A laser that followed Jak was shot out from the mouth of the Terraformer leaving me to focused more on covering Jak's back and killing at least on of the tentacles for him to have room to relax a bit. It was enough to put my teeth on edge watching Jak having to weave in and out of it all. Jak shoot one down the same time I did leaving one left. I focused on the creatures around us while Jak focused on the last tentacle.

The head slammed down twice over us trying to squash us once again. It was unsuccessful both times and resorted to using it's laser. I hit the ground again and it left itself open for Jak to hit. 'One more time.' I yelled in my head getting anxious. Instead of the Dark Makers a spinning blade was launched onto the top. I screamed getting up and shot at it sporadically. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" I screamed. Jak urged on by the urgency in my voice turned Dark and used the dark bomb to knock it away from him. I continued to shoot at the thing while Jak recovered. It blew up after a few more shots from me and we could finally focused on getting rid of the tentacle while I was the one being chased by the laser. I did wide figure eights having to leap away from the tentacles swipes.

"THIS SUCKS BALLS!" I yelled jumping into the air pulling out my wings and fluttering around just enough to get myself out of a sticky situation. I landed again but didn't have time to sigh since I was still being chased.

"It does doesn't it?" Daxter commented. I growled as I was forced to move faster to get away from a tentacle. Jak destroyed one of them then moved on to the next. I went to the empty area and moved in circles to keep away from the laser as Jak took care of the other two tentacles. Once that was done I flew in the air knowing I wouldn't be able to get away on foot from the three head bangs we were about to receive. Three times the head slammed down on the ground and each time Jak just barely got away.

I landed on the ground and laid down again waiting for the laser to pass by once it did I got up and flew back up in the air. Jak shot the back of the head once again sending it flailing about uncontrollably. Jak watched as Errol cursed in the cockpit for a bit before pulling out the Peace Maker and shooting it once again causing the whole fucking head to just completely exploded. I landed on the now useless Terraformer.

"Do you think he's dead this time?" Daxter asked us as I hobbled to the edge.

"Yeah. He's dead." I said flying down to the ground. Once I was on the sand I let myself lay down completely unable to move anymore. Well, I could but I really really didn't want to. I looked at the sky above and casually flicked my eyes to see Jak climbing down. I closed my eyes and waited for him to come down completely.

"Hey?" Jak asked softly. I opened my eyes and peered into his. He was just a foot away from my face as he kneeled down on the ground.

"Hey yourself." I said.

"You saved us back there." Jak said.

"I did didn't I?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah! I really thought we were going to die!" Daxter cried out getting onto my stomach.

"Well we didn't and now it's all over." I said smiling.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Jak mused picking me up with Daxter still on me. He sat on my stomach with his feet dangling as if I was his chair but I forgave him for now. Jak carried me to the city gate where Tess, Torn and Ashelyn was waiting for us all with big smiles on there face. Ashelyn advanced a few steps but stopped.

"Hey Jak?" I asked bring his attention on me. I dropped Daxter gently down to the ground and leaned up close to him heart fluttering in my chest. He got the hint and leaned the rest of the way. I closed my eyes as our lips clashed for the first time. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. I smiled broadly at Jak who has this goofy grin on his face too.

"That a boy Jak. You two did good!" Torn said interrupting the moment. I looked to them and felt only a little bit bad that I stole Jak away from Ashelyn, only a little.

"Oh! My little Hero!" Tess said scooping up Daxter into her arms and squeezing him tightly.

"Damas called us up when he saw that machine running around the desert. When we asked if he needed help he said no. He told us to come and roll out the welcome mat for his son and his two friends." Ashelyn said.

"I was wondering if he made it back out of there all right." Jak said with a smile going up to the city gates.

"Don't worry, I talked with him a bit then went on my way. I'm pretty sure Kleiver or Sig picked him up." I said.

"Look at this! You guys have really become quite the celebrities in there. Damas is saying your his son now. I can't believe he like you so much as to adopt ya." Kleiver said.

"Jak is really Damas's son. A.k.a Mar. It a very complicated story that involves time travel." I said as Jak carried me past him and into the city. Kleiver and the others followed behind and soon all the people of Spargus was cheering us on and following us to the arena. Just as he was walking up the ramp to the door the Precursor space ship lowered itself inside the volcano.

"Is Samos here?" I asked Torn.

"Yeah, he's in with Damas talking. He's telling about Jak's past. Giving his father closure I guess." Torn said. I smiled happy that Damas was able to get that from the old sage. It was then that the gravity of what Jak and I did dawned on me. I could here the roar of the people before we even went down the hall to enter the arena. 'The conclusion is almost upon us.'


	25. Chapter 25

"Thank you brave people of this planet. Onin, Samos and all... your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on." The leader of the ottsels said to all who was in the arena. Jak placed me on the table that they laid out battle amulets for the arena on with Daxter. Damas sat proudly on his thrown with Sig at his side. Samos and Keria came down and stood behind Jak and I.

"My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of furballs." Samos said with great disappointment.

"Onin says it is a great day for the universe." Pecker said for a very giddy Onin sitting behind the thrown.

"Jak and Jackie, you are the greatest of heroes. You both have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together we will win this war." The leader said.

"But dude, there are like way more challenges in the future." The surfer said.

"Duh... or was it the past?" Asked the slower of the three but did state a good question.

"Yes! Yes! I was getting to that." The leader said.

"More adventures? Where have I heard that before." Jak said with a smile.

"We need heroes like you two to help us protect the universe." The leader said.

"Then you can call me by my first name... by what my father called me, Mar."

"Come then Mar, no time like the present." the leader said.

"You coming, Dax?" Jak asked as he stepped forward. He looked to me but I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms sending him a clear message that I knew what he was doing.

"Naw... I got all I need right here, baby. But if you need me and I know you will, you know where to find me." Daxter said snuggling up to Tess.

"Oh, Daxter! My little hero!" Tess cooed.

"We owe you much, Daxter. For all you've done. For your bravery in the face of incredible danger, we shall grant you your deepest desire." The leader said

"Ya know... I could really use a snazzy pair of pants... like yours!" Daxter said and next thing we knew Daxter had his own pair of jeans.

"Wow! Those are sharp. I wish I had a pair just like that."

"Be careful what you wish for..." The leader said with a smile pointing at Tess who became a ottsel too with her outfit fitted for her already. I laughed at the couple.

"Don't worry honey, you get used to it. Oh, and you may want to shave some parts. Trust me on that." Daxter said making me flush.

"And you young sage?" The leader asked.

"No...this isn't my home planet but I don't feel much like leaving it. I know you guys could maybe bring me home but...it wouldn't be the same. I've changed a lot and a lot of time has pasted. My world is safe and that's all I need to know. Just, send my little brother my love would you?" I said with a smile.

"I am sorry we can't make things the way it was but we can at least do that for you." He said.

"Good, tell him I'm happy and safe. I've lost weight and became very social. Tell him to be a good boy and to know that I always love him." I instructed.

"Hey, thanks for everything, partner!" Jak said.

"You are a great hero, Daxter." Seem said to him.

"This is gonna be good. They think I'm a god. And they're right!" Daxter almost squealed like a school girl over a hot guy.

"Our hero!" The Precursors shouted.

"Huh... this is going to be a long trip." Veger sighed as he slowly slumped his way towards the ship.

"Where do ya think you're going little bugger. I've decided I want me own sidekick and you've been nominated. We're gonna be a great team. Just don't make me angry." Kleiver said picking up count Veger who was now once and for all put in his place.

"Are you ready, Jak? We have something to show you."

"What?" Jak asked.

"The universe!" He said dramatically. The ship blew up some dust blocking everyone's view of it. Once the dust settled we all watched the ship fly away. Whistling was heard behind us causing me to giggle but I didn't even need to look back.

"I couldn't leave ya, Dax! With all our adventures ahead... you wouldn't last a second without me." Daxter proclaimed happily.

"Ah... what a team we are!" Pecker said coming up to Daxter.

"Yeah? Well the next adventure, I call the shots. Put 'er there partner. HA! Psych! Oh yeah, life is good." Daxter said faking a high five with Pecker.

"Yes, life is good now that the world is no longer on the throws of destruction. Jak is now reunited with his father and I think Haven City an Spargus are now on good terms." I said with a small sigh. 'I wish I could of brought my brother with me. I think him and Keria might of gotten along...Nahh! He's got a life to live on his own and though I miss him and know he misses me, we can survive without each other. Now I know he'll know that I still love him at least.'

"You are correct. No more will we hide our existence from the world." Damas proclaimed.

"Yes, if any of you wish to come back to the city we will be more then happy to accept you." Ashelyn said.

"Onin says she thinks she will move to the desert and retire. She always did love the ocean." Pecker said. I smiled at the old woman. 'Good for you, you deserve to live somewhere nice.'

"JAAACKKIEE!" I heard Brutter's voice call from above. I looked up and saw a Lurker balloon descend. I nearly doubled over after jumping from it. He jumped off the balloon and ran to me. He had his arms outstretched to squeeze me thank god Jak stepped in his way.

"Hi Daddy, sorry you can't hug me right now. I kind of took a very hard fall on my back." I explained letting everyone see how much pain I was really in. I had been using my strength to keep myself up and to block out the pain for the moment not wanting to ruin the ending.

"Oh! You poor things! You in pain after saving worlds!" Brutter cooed. Jak let him come closer to me but kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't get too excited. "Lurkers see what you and Jak did! Lurker's throw party for hero's at homes tomorrow." Brutter said beaming with pride.

"Oh Brutter you guys didn't have too." I said touched at the Lurkers offer.

"Nonsense! You ares Clan Chief! You save world and help you peoples out greatly." Brutter brushed it off with a ear to ear grin.

"Speaking of taking a fall, who's bright idea was it to simply fall from the sky!?" Samos asked.

"Ehhh...mine. We had no other way. We were going to die if I didn't take action. So I did." I said instantly defending myself. Samos came over and took a look at my back not needing to lift my shirt since my wings tore the back off.

"Yeah well it was the most idiotic idea I have ever heard tale of. Your spine is swollen and bruised and if you didn't have such good healing abilities you would be paralyzed or dead. Honestly what compelled you to land on your back of all things? Might as well landed on your head!" Samos ranted touching my back. I arched away from him with a scream.

"Jak can't heal like I can! He wouldn't of been able to finish what we started if I let us both take the force of the fall. So I turned us to where I would take the most of it." I hissed as Samos made me straighten back out so he could continue touching my back.

"Yeah, I don't think I could of been able to survive the impact she took. Much less climb up a wall and fight a bit and continue to sit up after wards." Jak said.

"You think? Geez I about pissed myself when I saw how close to the ground we were and how fast we were going!" Daxter added in.

"Well enough of that. She needs time to heal. I suggest getting her to a bed." Samos said taking his pain inflicting hands away from my back much to my relief.

"She can take my room for the time she needs." Damas proclaimed standing up.

"No, I don't want to uproot you from your room." I said denying his offer.

"You shouldn't be moved much. My room is the closest right now and I will not take no as an answer." Damas said harshly.

"Okay." I sighed. I looked to Jak and indicated him to pick me up with a flick of my head. He came and cradled me to his chest and jumped up to the thrown platform. We went into the hall behind the thrown with Damas leading us. After two lefts we reached a room with a huge bed, a natural spring with curtains all over the walls. "Fancy." I commented as Jak lowered me down onto the bed.

"Of coarse there are perks of being a King." Damas said.

"Yeah, I guess there is." Jak said with a smile.

"Yes, one day I will leave this city to you but before then there is so much you must learn." Damas said clapping Jak on the back. Then turned to leave but Damas stopped and walked back to the bed. "Almost forgot..." Damas said pulling out a pouch. He opened it up scooped up so of the contents then blew it in my face. "Pecker said this with help you sleep so you wont be in so much pain." Damas said as the blue powder flew into my nose. I became suddenly so drossy that I couldn't even reply to him. 'I'm so happy.' I thought with a yawn before drifting off to a very deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I had slept for two day straight. When I woke up Jak was sitting in a chair near the kings bed that I laid in. The first thing I saw was Jak's face and for a second I forgot everything that happened and simply looked at Jak untill it all came back to me. Slowly I got up from the bed testing out my back to find that besides being stiff and sore I was okay.

That day Brutter took both me and Jak down to the Lurkers new home and boy, when they say party they mean it. We ate, laughed and at some points danced around the caves with the other Lurkers. The food was good the company was even better. It was so relaxing to not have to worry about any missions to do but the elders soon came to me with business on the mind.

It was time that we finished our campaign in getting Lurker's the same rights as anyone else. I was more then happy to talk over our plans with Jak and the elders and we came to the conclusion that the Lurkers would help rebuild the city for free but the city would have to supply them with the means to do it and equal rights. Both Jak and I thought it was a brilliant plan.

The next day we went to Ashelyn and the others of the court. At this point me and Jaks names were so big that they had no choice but to do what we asked. So in legal documentation the slavery of Lurkers were outlawed and they were rewarded with the same rights as all citizens of Haven city. Once again the Lurkers rejoiced.

That night we went to the Naughty Ottsel which was being cleared out by Torn to move to a 'Better place for a barracks then some run down cheap bar.' Or that's what Torn said when I had asked. Daxter and Tess were there cleaning up the place. They decided to live in the upstairs of the bar together. Tess was getting ready to go shopping with Daxter for furniture for their place which they said they were going to have scaled to there height.

"So are you going to stay in the Naughty Ottsel with Dax and Tess?" I asked as we walked peacefully around the city.

"No, I think living with Tess will be good for him. It's time that he stops riding out life on my shoulder and does something on his own." Jak said.

"What about those two years we were in prison? What do you think he did then?" I asked.

"Okay okay, but that just proves to me that he can do it and I don't have to worry about it. Not that I wouldn't help him out whenever he needed it." Jak said.

"I can accept that...So where are you going to live?" I asked.

"Well...I know my father would love to have me near him as much as possible." Jak began. "But it's not like I couldn't go see him if I choose to live in Haven city." Jak said.

"I want you to live near your father. You two deserve it." I told him.

"Then again, the view in Spargus is awesome. It reminds me of the village I grew up in as a kid." Jak ignored me.

"Sand over village." I said.

"Where are you going to live?" Jak asked.

"I don't know yet..." I said.

"Then it's settled. Were living in Spargus, Haven city isn't too far away, the Lurkers have tunnels everywhere. My father is there and Onin is now living in our old place." Jak said wrapping an arm around me.

"Wait...you want to live with me?" I asked in utter shock. I wasn't really expecting anything from Jak in all honesty. I was pretty sure that kiss was just a dream at this point.

"Yeah, I've given it a lot of thought and no matter how hard I try I can't find one thing wrong in doing so." Jak said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him squeezing tightly.

"Okay but, I want to pimp out our place. I'm a major nerd and I also have a few things to tell you about. It's a really long story." I said with a deep sigh. I was going to tell him about the games from my world about him. "But let's wait until were back at the Fuzzy Corner." I said before Jak could ask what it was. We walked in silence with concern and curiosity splatter all across Jak's face. Once there we went up stairs shut the door and sat down on the couch for a few minutes before I worked up the nerve and turned towards him.

"I can't see the future. I never could." I started.

"Then, how did you know all that stuff." Jak asked.

"You see, my world...we have video games. They are exactly like the ones Daxter plays. Growing up I was always playing video games and over the years I found a game that was really awesome. I soon began to collect the games in the series. It was about this mute boy in a different world with long ears and a friend of his. They disobeyed an old sage and took a boat out to a island where the friend of the mute got thrown into a pit of purple goop." I said.

"Wait...That sounds like..." Jak said then went pail.

"The second game the mute was imprisoned after time traveling. He was experimented on for two years by an evil Baron. His friend now turned into a rat type creature helped him escape and together they defeated the Baron and the leader of a race of evil creatures bent on destroying the city in which they lived. In the next game, the city exiled him to the desert unfairly and he had to fight for his right to live and found solitude in Light powers. But on his way down to the ancient catacombs to activate a defense system the king of the city that took him in died. In the kings last breath he told the hero to find his son wearing the amulet of Mar. In the end the hero once again saved the planet form dark forces." I said keeping my eyes down on my feet. For a long time there was silence.

"Jak, the game was about you. I knew who you were the second I saw you but though it would be weird if I acted as if I did and I feared that I could twist around the fate of this world by opening my mouth. I mean, I was already going to affect the fate of this world I had just a few hours ago believed to be a game world made for entertainment."

"Wow..." Jak said. I looked up to see him running his hands through his hair. "How is that possible?"

"I think maybe the precursors might of told the story of you around the universe and well, maybe they hit up my planet at some point in the past and someone made a game about it. It's the best theory I have after nearly three years of asking myself the same question." I said just about as blown over as he is.

"So, I'm pretty popular." Jak said.

"One of the best PS2 games in my opinion." I snorted.

"So, how accurate was it?"

"Almost dead on at times. It was cool, scary, and annoying all at the same time." I said dryly.

"So...you weren't in the game?"

"Hell no! You ended up kissing Ashelyn at the end of the third game. Then I heard that in a future game you and Keria hook up for good. BEFORE YOU ASK! No, I didn't play those games so I have no clue what was going to happen." I said.

"Woah...I kissed Ashelyn and then got with Keria?" Jak asked.

"Yeah...but you didn't do it for real. At least not this time." I said blushing.

"Well you weren't with me the last time then other wise the game would show me kissing you. They would of told you that I got with someone by your name." Jak said dragging me onto his lap. I was at a lost of words as my brain turned to mush.

"Wait, your not mad or weird out?" I asked pushing myself off of him.

"Why would I? You did what you thought was best and though you were scared to mess things up you still saved my father and made small improvements that made a big difference. I can't say it was all for the best cause I never played the game but I can say that I like this out come best." He said pulling me back on his lap.

"But..."

"Shh...I'm not taking back what I said and that's final."

"Stubborn ex-mute."

"Hard headed gamer girl." He countered.

"Hey, I am not hard headed...I just got a really strong back bone." I said. Both me and Jak busted up laughing at my joke.

That night we went to sleep at my place. I told the Lurkers of what I wanted to do and they respected my wishes telling me that it didn't matter where I went they would always keep tabs on me. Not in a creepy way though. Brutter cried but none the less helped me pack the clothes he bought me. That night he made me make the whole Lurker army dinner just like old times. Jak was patient in waiting on me and just before sundown we had the cargo zoomer packed with my stuff and ourselves. Ashelyn, Keria, Samos, Torn, Daxter and Tess all came out to wish us farewell.

Daxter demanded that Jak and I come visit every chance we could. I agreed with him. Jak gave Keria a goodbye hug and shook Ashelyn's and Torns hand. The second the door closed and we were off I glared at Jak. He knew why I was glaring and told me to chill out because Keria was more like a little sister in his eyes now. I continued to pout but when Jak gave me a kiss I soon forgave him.

That's how it all went down. Me and Jak moved into the palace with Damas. Damas couldn't have been more happy to have me as the future Queen of Spargus, at least that's what he boldly said at the breakfast table as Jak told him that we were dating. I nearly choked on my milk in the process. Me and Jak mostly learned how to run the city and fighting with the best fighters in the city Damas being among them. Kleiver continued to work in the garage. Veger also worked in the garage being Kleiver's little grease monkey. To say he's miserable would be an understatement.

Christa's Leaper stables was doing great and had a couple of new hires that loved their jobs. Onin and Pecker were quite happy living in the sandy city of Spargus. Onin had a lot more customers seeing as the monks and people of the city were more into the ways of the precursors. Some were dumb struck that they were little rodents but they continued their worship and studies of the got news of Ashelyn and Torn getting together after two weeks living in the desert. Ashelyn was elected Baroness of Haven city and Torn the general of the army. We see them every now and then when having to deal with trade between the two cities.

Keira was now hanging out with another mechanic dude. Jinx was still a bachelor chasing skirts here and there though mine was one he still chased. He confessed to me one day after pissing off Jak that he was now only doing it for the fun of it all. The Lurker's kept in touch with me updating me on there progress. Vin and Jean became the best of friends so much so that Jean dumped his brain into the eco-net with him. They continued to work with my fuzzy friends in learning to use technology. Samos continued his research and was elected onto the high council of Haven city where he now beats sense into the others with his cane. He has started to put an act in motion to clean up the ecosystem form the excess dark eco that was left around the city by the metal heads. The Lurkers were more then happy about this act. After one month Brutter was elected on the council too thanks to the cold wooden cane of justice...a.k.a Samos's cane.

"Hey bae, Krew has a will and we were invited to go to it." I called out to Jak from the living room. He walked out form the restroom with a towel in his hands as he dried off his hair.

"Really?" Jak said in surprise.

"Yeah, are we going to go? You know Daxters been dying to see you." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go." Jak said.

"Great I'll get us packed up." I said jumping up from the couch.

"Oh...I would appreciated it if you didn't come. Krew wasn't a very nice person." Jak said.

"Yeah right, your just worried Jinx will be there. I know for a fact both Ashelyn and Keria will be there." I said.

"Please, as if I care if he's there. What do they have to do with this?" Jak asked.

"Nothing...but still." I said pouting.

"Come on Jackie, you could stay here and go visit the monks and learn to balance the royal check book." Jak pleaded with me.

"Ohhh, just because I love doing math I don't get to go out and have fun with you and our friends now." I said in a growl.

"You know that's not it." Jak said with a sigh.

"Fine but you so totally owe me." I grumbled in defeat. 'I guess I should trust Jak on this and respect his wishes...or maybe I'll sneak into the city and go the reading of the will. I heard Krew's daughter is going to be there. To think that that thing reproduced.' I mused wickedly.

"Thanks Jackie." Jak said giving me a peck on the lips before going into our room to pack. "I love you." Jak said knowing that those three words would soften me up.

"Yeah, Yeah. Love you more." I grumbled getting up from the couch to help him. After packing him all up I went to Damas and told him that Jak was going out of town for a few days to hear the will of a friend of his. Damas wasn't the most thrilled but didn't really complain to me. Jak ended up taking the Sand Shark it being his favorite car. Kleiver had fixed up all of the vehicles to go about three times faster for the sport of it. He wouldn't let anyone in the garage unless it was Damas, Jak or I for weeks.

"Be safe Jak." I told him pecking him on the check and placing his bag in the passenger seat. "So buckle up ." I said reaching down and buckling him in.

"Of coarse. I'll be back before you know it." Jak said with a smile before pulling out of the garage. I watched him leave until the sand in the air blowing about blocked my view.

"Come on Jackie. Let's get back and get busy. The busier one is the faster time seems to fly." Damas said putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me out of the garage and into the city. I looked back over my shoulder one more time as the doors closed.

"Okay..." I said but for the life of me I couldn't shake the bad feeling settling itself in the pit of my stomach.

Edited by Nalla6061


End file.
